Seven Seas Alchemy: Elric's Live Start!
by The wielder of the blue flames
Summary: A promise made long ago as children, now a commitment as teens. Edward and Alphonse take a leave of absence to East Japan, reuniting them with a young girl they had befriended as children. Now they are tangled in an adventure they had not expected and they must help restore the seven seas to peace. "You want me to SING?" This is going to be a long vacation. Rated M.
1. Prologue: Vacation?

**Hey everybody! New crossover fic! This time It's between Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood and Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch.**

**Yeah, weird I know, but hey, crossovers are fun to write about. It's following the plotline of Mermaid Melody and Pure with the Elric brothers in on the adventure. **

**Who knows, I might even pair them up with one of the main characters. **_**'Cough' **_**EdXLuchia**_**'Cough'.**_

**So, let's get this baby started!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing!**

**Prologue: Vacation!?**

"**YOU WANT US TO WHAT!?"**

15 year old Edward Elric panted after screaming into his superiors face, his own red with anger. Behind him, his armoured, younger brother, Alphonse Elric, looked like he was biting his fingernails off if he had any. The two had just returned from another false lead of the Philosophers Stone, with the regular greetings, signing the reports, the insults between the Fullmetal Alchemist and the Flame Colonel.

There was just one thing different. And that just set off Ed into another one of his temper tantrums.

"I only ordered for you and your brother to take a leave of absence for only a few months Fullmetal." Roy Mustang pointed out calmly as he wiped the spittle off his face from the angry teenager. "There's no need to blow a blood vessel about it."

"You want us to take a vacation!?" Ed screamed again as he pounded his superiors desk with his automail fist.

"Fullmetal, please don't break my desk and second, it's not a vacation. It's a leave of absence." Roy repeated slowly.

"What's the difference?!"

"Brother, please calm down." Al pleaded to his brother and he made a begging motion with his hands. He then turned to the colonel. "Not to be rude Colonel, but why the sudden orders? Why do we need a leave of absence?" The youngest Elric politely asked as he held his brother back.

"Thank you Alphonse." Roy then folded his arms and he leaned back in his chair. "The reason being, is that due to the number of missions Fullmetal has completed with no leave, the amount of destruction he causes and I'm starting to think that too many duds on the search for the Philosopher Stone is starting to stress him out."

"Which you give us multiple times a day with no solid evidence!" Ed interrupted from behind his brother.

"So, for both him and you, I think that taking some time off will benefit the two of you. When you're all rested up and have actually improved your behaviour, you'll be allowed to return back to duty." Roy finished.

Alphonse pondered for a few seconds before he shrugged his metal shoulders. "That sounds fair, I guess." He said with a little bit of uncertainty.

"WHAT!?" Ed screamed, flailing his arms about angrily. "You've gotta be kidding me Al! You're actually going along with this!?"

"Edward."

Ed turned to see Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye standing beside him, carrying a stack of papers. "Inside voice please. You'll strain your vocal chords." She scolded lightly.

Ed looked down embarrassedly. "Sorry Lieutenant." He apologized as he tapped his fingers together. "I'll be quieter." He said with a sheepish smile.

Riza just smiled softly at him before returning to her work.

Roy sighed as he rubbed his head. "Fullmetal, think rationally about this. You have been losing your temper more than usual and snap over the simplest of things. You are obviously stressed and exhausted." Roy explained. "And I have a suspicion that you have not been getting much sleep."

Ed rubbed the back of his head guiltily as he looked down, while Al nodded. It was true. He was running himself ragged and it was starting to take its toll on him. He even slept in the middle of a military briefing!

"Look, I know that you want to get your bodies back, but you're never going to do it if you're half-dead." Roy reasoned with a hint of concern. "You need to take time off. Alright?"

Ed was silent for a few seconds before he faced Mustang. "Fine. I'll do it. I guess I can take a few months off." He looked up to his younger brother with a smile. "What about you Al? You okay with this?" He asked.

Al nodded. "Sure. I think it's a great idea brother!"

Roy smirked. "Good. Now sort out your travel option and location. Just make sure it's not expensive." He sighed.

Ed and Al saluted and left the office.

_**Two days later… Central Train Station… Sunset...**_

'_**Tap. Tap.'**_

Ed looked up from his seat in the train and out the window to see Hawkeye standing outside.

"Hey." She called to the brothers with a smile. Ed stood up and moved the slide window open.

"Lieutenant? What are you doing here?" He asked with a curious smile.

"I just came here to see you boys off. The others were busy, so I came by myself." She explained to the two, who smiled in return. **(**_If Al had a mouth, he would.)_

"Well, at least it isn't Colonel." Ed muttered and he leaned back in his seat of the train.

"You know Edward, the Colonel had to pull a lot of strings in order for you to take time off. You would not believe how much shouting he got from the Fuhrer. He was against the idea of you and your brother leaving for a time." Riza explained. "He did you a big favour by doing this Edward. You could at least be a little grateful."

Ed frowned. "He didn't have to do all of that for us." He muttered again as he folded his arms.

Al chuckled at his brother's moping and turned to the Lieutenant. "Tell the Colonel we said thanks and we'll be back soon, okay?" He requested and she nodded.

"But not soon enough!" Ed added, still sulking.

Riza just chuckled. "I'll let him and the others know."

_**HHHHOOOOORRRRRNNNN!'**_

"Oh. Looks like it's time." She stated as the train started to move slowly. She then gave the two a salute. "I hope the two of you have a safe journey and a nice time."

The responded with salutes of their own and smiled. They continued until the Lieutenant left their line of sight and they were away from the station. The two relaxed as the train started it's trek to their destination.

East Japan.

"It was nice of the Colonel to allow us to go to East Japan. It's quite a long way from Amestris. Longer than a journey to Xing." Al observed as his brother leaned beside the window.

"Yeah. I guess. He didn't complain or ask any questions about it." He stated with a sigh. "I'm just glad we called Winry beforehand, otherwise we would have been on the receiving end of her wrench." The two shuddered at the mere thought.

That girl can do damage with a wrench like no other.

Deciding to take their minds off the subject, Al spoke again. "So brother, are you looking forward to seeing the Japan again?" He asked, bring the oldest Elric out of his train of thought.

"Huh?...Oh, yeah." He mumbled. "The last time we were there, was when mom was still alive. She had saved enough to go to somewhere nice and we were lucky enough we came here." He said quietly. Their mother was a touchy subject for the both of them. And for good reason.

Al sighed himself and leaned back as much as his hulking form could. "Yeah, that was such a long time ago." He then noticed his brother in a trance of his own again. "Are you okay Ed?"

Ed shook his head again and gave a small smile. "Yeah, I'm fine Al… I'm just thinking of the last time we were there."

"You mean when you met her?" Al asked curiously as Ed smiled again.

"Yeah." He mumbled as he looked out the window to the setting sun and he remembered what nearly happened to him all those years ago. How he nearly died. How worried his mom and brother were. How he was saved.

How he felt like he was in love.

'_We all saw her.' _He thought with a smile as he remembered that fateful morning. He remembered her beautiful blonde hair done in two long tails. Her light ocean blue eyes. Her beautiful voice, like that of an angel.

And how could he forget her beautiful, pink scaled tailfin?

'_I really hope I get to see you again… Luchia.' _He thought as he took something out of his pocket. It was a pendant, holding a small rectangular box with a small, pink orb in it.

Her Pearl.

His reminder.

Their Promise.

'_I'll see you soon. I will return this… I promise.'_

_**Meanwhile… Midnight… North Pacific Palace…**_

"Well, I'll be going now!"

14 year old Luchia Nanami, Mermaid Princess of the North Pacific Ocean, called out to her handmaidens with a smile and swished her pink tail forward to the entrance of her palace, her long, flowing blonde hair done in two tails floating slightly behind her. Beside her, walked a blue penguin wearing what appeared to be sailors uniform.

"Princess, please wait!" She turned to see three of her handmaidens swim up to her, all three looking concerned and worried.

"Why?" She asked as she stopped swimming, as did her penguin. "What's wrong?"

"You don't need to leave so quickly, your highness!" The one in the middle pleaded, worry evident in her tone.

"That's right!" The two beside her voiced together, both holding their hands in begging positions.

Luchia pouted and folded her arms. "Why? Aren't you the ones who said I could leave today? Why the sudden change?" She said, a little indignantly. The three looked down timidly to the floor at their Princesses reaction.

"Well, your highness, to leave in such a rush during a big storm like this one is rather impulsive." The one in the middle reasoned with her index fingers tapping together nervously. "It's too dangerous to be out on your own."

"That's right." The two beside her agreed again, while looking down nervously.

"Uummm, ladies?" The three looked down to see the penguin looking at them while pointing outside with one flipper. He spoke with a squeaky voice. "She already left." He pointed out as the three finally noticed the missing Princess swimming away. They felt huge sweat drops trailing down their heads and they looked down to the penguin.

"Good grief. Why must she do this?" The one in the middle mumbled before looked to the penguin. "Hippo, since this has happened the way we thought it would, you're the only one we can rely on! Please support Princess Luchia for us!" She begged with concern.

"Don't worry Ma'am's." The penguin, Hippo, reassured as he held up what appeared to be an electronic device. "With this _**Pear Radar**_, It'll be a cinch!" He then pounded his chest as he stood proud. "Just leave everything to me!" He then coughed and hacked, after pounding his chest too hard.

He quickly put the radar in his shirt pocket and swam to catch up to the Mermaid Princess. He had to admit, he wasn't that much of a swimmer. But he had to in order to stay close to the Princess. "Luchia, wait for me!" He called out to her as he panted.

Luchia just continued swimming, seemingly not hearing her friend's voice as she swam to the surface. She smiled as her eyes shined. "Above to the surface again… I wonder if I'll be able to meet _him _again." She wondered as Hippo caught up to her. The two soon reached the surface of the water, where it seemed that the storm had finally calmed down and Luchia leaped into the air as droplets of water followed her as they shined in the moonlight.

It was truly a beautiful sight.

Luchia dived back into the water and she climbed onto a nearby rocky platform that lead to a beach. She sat down as her tail swished back and forth slowly in the water. Hippo climbed onto the platform with her and stood beside her.

They stayed like that for the next few hours until it was time for the sun to appear again. Luchia smiled at the sight. The sea truly looked wonderful in the morning. "Isn't it nice Hippo?" She asked with a grin. "And we've finally arrived to the surface!"

Hippo nodded slightly. He wasn't paying attention to the sight as he was more concerned to the task at hand. He turned to the Princess. "Now then Luchia, because we are now in the world of the humans, that form won't do." He advised to the young girl, who looked at him with a little surprise.

"Ah, that's right." She remembered as she closed her eyes and concentrated. A few seconds later, a small spiral of red/pinkish light surrounded her fin and her body when her tailfin soon turned into a pair of human legs and soon, she was significantly different from before. Her eyes were now light brown, her hair now dirty blonde colour and her pigtails now short enough to reach her neck. She wore a red and white shirt with a red star in the centre, blue shorts and near, knee high shoes. **(Or are they boots? I don't know.)**

She smiled as she stared out into the ocean, eager to start her life on the surface. All the while thinking of a promise that was made long ago.

'_I hope that we meet each other again soon… Edward.'_

…

…

**And that's the Prologue to Seven Seas Alchemy: Elric's Live Start!**

**The next chapter will be of the first episode were Ed and Al meet Luchia again, although, it takes them a while to figure it out. Don't worry, Ed and Al are of course, very perceptive.**

**And don't worry about what the Elrics will do to help, I've got plans for that.**

'**Till then, Read and Review please!**

**This is Wielder of the Blue Flames, signing off!**


	2. The First Meeting

**Hey everybody! I'm back with a new chapter!**

**In this, Luchia starts her first day on land and she sees how exhausting it can be. But it's all worth it in the end when she remembers her first meeting with the boy she had grown to love all those years ago.**

**All this and more, on text for you all to read! So let's get this started!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing!**

**The First Meeting**

"I see it! It's coming to me!"

Madame Taki waved her hands around the shining crystal ball in front of her, her eyes closed in deep concentration. She was dressed in her usual fortune teller garb, which was also her regular dress. She wore a floor length dress with a red cloak wrapped around her shoulders. She wore a black bandana with see through material on the back atop her light brown hair.

"The crystal ball speaks to me as clear as day!" She proclaimed, as the woman next to her leaned in closer to take a look.

"Really? Are you sure?" Nikora Nanami was dressed in her usual outfit for the hotel she ran. She wore a yellow polo shirt, a red skirt with an apron tied around her waist and red flat heeled shoes. Her dark purple hair was done in a messy bun leaving two bangs hanging on the side of her head. "And what about the pearl she lost?" She asked, her brown eyes glistened in the light of the ball.

"Hm." Taki hummed as the ball shined before showing them Hippo talking to a seagull on a wall. "It's Hippo. He seems to be gathering information about the pearl with all his might!" She proclaimed, inciting a sweat drop for Nikora.

"Not that!" She said, irritated by the women's prediction. "I meant _useful _information about it! Not a one-sided conversation with a seagull!" She groaned as she massaged her head with one hand. She stopped when she heard Taki gasp. "What is it?"

"This is…!" She said as the ball now showed Luchia, seemingly staring right into Taki's eyes. "Mermaid Princess Luchia from the North Pacific Ocean! She is now inside the ball." She proclaimed again, ignoring that the woman beside her was slowly losing her patience.

"Madame Taki, Luchia is right out here!" Nikora stated as she opened the door behind her, letting light into the dark room, revealing Luchia looking up at something before she noticed Nikora and the fortune teller right next to her. "What's up with your fortunes lately? If I didn't know any better, I'd say-." She stopped herself and turned to Luchia. "Luchia, what exactly are you looking at?" She asked slowly.

"A camera. It's moving about as well. And it's like the one looking at you." She said innocently and she pointed at something above Nikora's head. Nikora turned her head and she saw a security camera in plain sight, revealed by the light from the hallway.

"Oh don't tell me." She muttered before walked over to the table, missing Taki's nervous smile and lifted up the huge crystal ball to reveal a TV that showed her face.

Even though she had been found out, Taki decided to continue her 'prediction.' "It appears Lady Nikora has appeared." She said with a nervous smile, as she watched Nikora's shoulders shake in growing annoyance. "Her fortune says that she'll get angry right about now!"

"Of course! Why am I not surprised!?" Nikora yelled into the camera, letting Taki get a full view of her enraged face. "That's not a crystal ball at all! It's a security monitor!"

Luchia continued to stare innocently at the scene, as Nikora yelled at Taki, who let out a nervous chuckle.

It was just another average day at _The Pearl Piari_.

**One Minute Later…**

"Geez. That was a waste of time." Nikora sighed as she closed the door to the Fortune Teller's room. "I could have gotten some work done instead of that." She said before she turned to Luchia, who had her hands behind her back. "You as well Luchia. You should stop spacing out and help me with the rest of it." She scolded the girl.

Luchia put a finger to her chin and gave an innocent look. "With what Nikora?" She asked.

Nikora sighed. "Oh boy. Remember to call me big sister when we're in human company. We decided this cover when we're in the human world, remember?" She scolded once more while wagging a finger to the girl.

Luchia's eyes brightened. "Oh yeah. That's right, we did." She mumbled.

"Don't forget the rest of it: Hippo is your pet penguin." She reminded before she opened the door to see Taki placing the crystal ball back on the TV. "Pearl Oyster Fairy, Madame Taki is the hotel's fortune telling specialist." She continued, letting the woman notice them and she gave a 'peace sign' with her hand before Nikora closed the door. "Whose fortunes are always wrong." She muttered.

Luchia nodded, remembering everything. "Yeah. Now that you mention it, we did agree to that." She said. She blushed in embarrassment and rubbed the side of her head with one finger. "I guess I sort of forgot about that. I mean, you being my sister is kind of hard to wrap my head around. But I guess you do kind of look the part!" She said with a laugh, not noticing the angry vein on Nikora's head. "Wait, what did you want my help with?" She asked again.

Nikora snapped.

"You slacker! How could you forget about something that important!?" She growled. "You were the one who wanted help out by working at _The Pearl Piari _while you're searching for your pearl! You got that?"

"Yep! I do!" She nodded with a smile.

"Good. Now… GET TO WORK!" The older mermaid yelled, scaring the poor princess.

"AH! Okay! Okay! I'm going!" The scared girl reassured as she ran away from her angry 'sister'.

Thus, Luchia began her first day of work.

**MONTAGE TIME!**

And it was a disaster!

Luchia tried her first job of doing the laundry. But when she took a five minute break, she left one of the hotel bedsheets in for too long and when she took it out, it was full of holes and tears!

She then brought out the vacuum cleaner and decided to clean the place. However, she was so caught up in doing so, the lead was coiled around the tables and chairs, dragging them along the floor!

Finally, she was carrying the old bedsheets she had replaced with the new ones and was going to take them down to the laundry room. But she was once again caught up with her current task, she didn't notice a bump on the carpet and she unfortunately took a tumble down the stairs, the old bedsheets unfolding in a huge mess!

It was a horrible first day, and more were right around the corner!

**MONTAGE END!**

It was soon nightfall and Luchia couldn't be happier that the day was coming to an end.

"Whew! What a day." She sighed as her shoulders dropped in exhaustion. "I'm completely bushed."

"Good job! I have to say, you did alright on your first day, for the most part." Luchia turned to see Nikora smiling at her, only this time, she was dressed in a chef's uniform. "You can rest for today."

"Really?!" Luchia smiled with hope in her eyes.

Nikora smiled and winked. "Hey, your big sister can be nice too you know!" She joked. "Now go on. I'll take care of the rest."

"Yay!" Luchia cheered as she ran up the stairs, towards her room. Nikora smiled and she went back to work.

**Luchia's room…**

"Yes! Bath time! Bath time!" Luchia cheered as she entered the bathroom. She filled up the bathtub, got herself undressed and stepped into it. As she did, she concentrated and transformed into her mermaid form, her hair changing back to its bright blonde colour with two pigtails, her eyes light blue, her pink seashell bra covering her chest and her pink tailfin sticking out of the end.

She then grabbed a container, turned the handle and soon, bubbles started pouring into the water, while some of them floated in the air. "Ah! Nothing beats a bubble bath!" She said with smile as she finished with the rest of the bubbles and placed the container on the side of the bath.

She leaned back, let out a relaxed sigh and her shoulders dropped. "Ahhhh. This feels so good. I never want to get out of this tub!" She said to herself as she flapped her tail. She always felt more relaxed as a mermaid in water. Whether it be the ocean, a pool or a nice warm bath, she loved to transform into her mermaid form.

"Such a great way to end a stressful day!" She commented as she flapped her tail again.

That's when her relaxation was interrupted.

"Luchia! We have trouble!" Hippo shouted as he opened the door slightly and he hopped in the bathroom. **(Seriously, even when there's trouble, you should always respect other people's privacy.)**

"PERVERT!" Luchia screamed and she splashed a load of water at him, completely drenching him.

Hippo shook his head, letting drops of water fly off his feathers. "What are you doing!?" He shouted at the angry girl. "I finally got a pure pearl reaction on the radar and came here to report about it right away!" He explained.

"Is that true?" She asked, before she placed her hands together. "Forgive me! So, Hippo, a song for you?" She said, with a little mischief in her voice.

Hippo's eyes widened in fear before he waved his flippers. "NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

But it was too late.

"_Listen, my heart will burst open and splash about!"_

Now, as you would expect of a mermaid, they would have beautiful singing voices. Ones that are so beautiful, you would want to listen to them sing for hours on end. And don't get the wrong idea, Luchia had a magnificent voice.

But the downside is that if a mermaid doesn't have her pearl, their voice would be so off-key and terrible, that you would want to cover your ears.

And Luchia didn't have her pearl.

So you can guess how bad it sounded when she sang.

In fact, when she sang, she sang so loudly and terribly, that the entire building started to shake due to her loud vocal chords!

Nikora was trying to balance a huge stack of plates she was carrying as she stumbled from Luchia's loud voice.

Madame Taki was trying to get a hold of her real crystal ball as it juggled in her hands. "Good grief, that girl! She can create a sonic wave to deafen her audience!" She said to herself.

Due to the loss of her pearl, Luchia was out of touch with her singing and how to control her volume. But she already knew that.

She just wanted to make Hippo lose his hearing for an hour.

"What were you thinking!?" He scolded the girl, who had just stopped singing. "Mermaids without their pearl have completely NO taste in music!"

"I know!" Luchia smiled. "Maybe that will teach you what happens when you barge in on girl when she's in the bathroom!" She said with a touch of anger in her voice.

"You can be cruel when you want to be, Luchia." He muttered bitterly. "But need I remind you that we came up here to find YOUR pearl?" He asked.

"No, you don't. I heard it from you for about seven times already since we got here." She muttered with a bored look. "You don't have to nag me about it." She then leaned forward, looking down at him. "Besides, can we really trust your _Pearl Radar?_ You've had trouble with it before."

"EXCUSE ME!?" Hippo roared in anger as he held out the radar, to show a blinking dot. "There is nothing wrong with it! This is the first time we've had such a strong reaction! Pearls are the pure elements for mermaids! They are VERY important!" He ranted. "You're lacking the self-awareness that a princess requires!"

'_Oh, here he goes again.' _Luchia sighed as the penguin lectured her. This was a repeating cycle with Hippo. He would rant and rave about the things she would already know about and he wouldn't shut up. She leaned back and let herself sink into the bath, trying to hide herself and ignore the penguin as much as she could.

But sadly, Hippo had a strong pair of lungs on him.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME LUCHIA!?" He screamed. "DON'T SLEEP IN THE BATHTUB WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

"SHUT UP!" Luchia shouted back. She leaned forward, picked him up by the back of his neck and threw him out of the room. "Nikora! Hippo barged in when I was taking a bath!" She called out to her 'sister'. She quickly closed the door.

"What!?" Nikora roared as her footsteps could be heard, marching up the stairs. She opened the door to Luchia's room and a thump could be heard. "You little peep! How many times have I told you not to enter a woman's bathroom!?"

"OW! I'm sorry!" Hippo cried as he ran away from the angry mermaid, who gave chase.

Meanwhile, Luchia let out a small laugh as she leaned back into the tub. She relaxed again, happy to have peace and quiet once again.

**A Few Hours Later… Nikora's room…**

Nikora stood beside Hippo as the two looked out to the bedroom window, watching the full moon. This would be a relaxing pastime.

That is, it would be if they were not discussing about some very important matters concerning the Princess of the North Pacific.

"Are sure it's okay?" Hippo asked with concern, looking up at Nikora. "To not tell Luchia the truth of why we're really here, I mean?"

Nikora sighed. "Hippo, you know as well as I do that it's the right thing to do. The sea-world has been having strange occurrences, one after another. This is why her pearl is absolutely necessary." She explained. "I'll tell her when she is ready. I don't want to give her too many things to worry about. She needs to find her Pearl as soon as possible." She closed her eyes and frowned. "Our lives, more importantly hers, are at stake."

**Meanwhile… Luchia's room…**

Luchia was completely oblivious to the conversation that was taking place. She was tucked safely in her bed, listening to her little windup music box as it played a soft melody. She smiled as the tune reminded her of that night.

That night when she met _him. _

"My Pearl… I wonder if he still has it." She asked herself before she drifted off into a memory.

_**Seven Years Ago…**_

_Luchia's curiosity as a seven year old was justified she had always thought to herself. She had never seen the world above like all the other mermaids from her kingdom, so you could understand her wonder and excitement._

_Then, one night, she saw her chance and swam to the surface._

_She popped her head out from the water and blinked when she noticed huge coloured lights in the night sky. "Wow! What are those? They're so pretty!" She said to herself as more appeared, sounding off with a couple of booms. Below them, and close to Luchia, was a pier and next to it was what appeared to be a festival. _

_Luchia smiled. "They must be watching the rest of the flowers bloom in the sky!" She assumed. _

_Since she didn't know what they truly were, she thought they were flowers, when in fact they were fireworks._

_Luchia smiled once again before she closed her eyes. This beautiful scene was so enchanting, she felt the strong urge to sing her favourite song._

'_Blown by a wind of seven colours'_

'_I was aiming for the faraway peak of the plateau'_

'_T__he melody I heard before the dawn was a nostalgic song'_

_"Nice song."_

_Luchia stopped singing as soon as she heard a young voice speaking to her. She turned to see a young, blonde haired boy with gold amber eyes, possibly a year older than her, standing on the edge of the pier. He was looking at her with a smile and with wonder in his eyes. _

"_You have a really pretty voice." He complimented with a grin._

_Luchia blushed and looked down slightly. 'He thought it was pretty!' She thought to herself._

_Another firework exploded in the sky, shining at the two and revealing their shadows. The two looked at each other, both mesmerized by one-another._

_The boy looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Hey. How come you're in the ocean? Are you a swimming athlete?" He asked the girl, who blushed again._

"_Um, I don't know what that is." She mumbled in embarrassment. "And I've kind of always… lived in it." She whispered._

_The boy raised both eyebrows this time. "Lived?" He questioned before his eyes widened. "Wait… you don't mean… you're actually?!" He let the sentence hang in the air, hoping the girl would answer him._

_Luchia blushed before she decided to stop trying to hide it. She looked back at him with a nervous smile and she showed him her pink tailfin, making his eyes widen._

"_Whoa! You're a mermaid!?" He gasped before he grinned again. "That's awesome! I didn't know you guys existed! Or… you girls?" He stopped himself and he scratched his head. _

_Luchia giggled and let her tail dip back into the water. "Thanks. I've… never actually seen a human before." She admitted with a smile, making the boy blush himself._

"_I guess, that makes me the first 8 year old boy to see a mermaid." He said with a grin before the two of them laughed, as the fireworks continued to light the night sky. The boy smiled again. "My names Ed. Edward Elric." He introduced._

_Luchia blushed. "I like it." She complimented before smiling herself. "My name is Luchia. Luchia Nanami." She introduced with a small bow of her head._

"_That's a pretty name. Just like your voice." He complimented again with a blush, inciting one from Luchia as well. The stared at each other for what felt like an eternity._

_That's when it happened._

_Screams could be heard from the festival, though they were not screams of joy._

_They were screams of terror._

_And Luchia soon found out why. Her eyes widened and she pointed at something behind Edward. "Look out!" She screamed to in a fearful voice._

_Ed turned around and his eyes widened in fear._

_There, right in front of him, closing in on the pier, was a tsunami sized wave!_

_Ed only had two words to sum up his situation._

"_Crap baskets." He squeaked._

'_**CRASH!' 'SPLASH!'**_

The wave hit the pier and swept up most of the attractions and Ed along with them. Luckily, no one else was swept away.

But right now, Luchia was more concerned with the boy she had just met who was currently in the midst of drowning! She managed to dive underwater when the wave hit and avoided most of the impact. She looked around and gasped when she spotted Ed, floating down to the sea-floor, completely unconscious. She swam as fast as she could after him, her arms outstretched to catch him.

She finally managed to grab his right arm and she held onto him tightly. She quickly looked up and swam upwards to the surface, hoping to find a safe spot for him to be healed and for her to stay hidden.

_**A Few Hours Later… Beachfront…**_

_The sun started to rise from the other side of the ocean, making the skies turn from dark blue to a light pinkish/purple colour. Luchia was beside Ed's side, pressing her hands on his chest trying to get him to breath._

_"Wake up! Come on, wake up! Please don't die!" She pleaded to the unconscious boy. He wasn't breathing and his eyes were closed shut. Luchia felt her heart clench tightly in her chest. She had just met this boy and he was going to die!_

_"This is bad! What should I do?" She asked herself, her eyes starting to well up with tears. She suddenly looked down to her necklace that held a seashell locket and she took it off her neck. She held it in her hand and opened it, revealing a small pink pearl inside it. She carefully took it out and slowly placed it on his chest. "Please work." She placed her hands together in a praying motion._

_Then, as if to answer her prayers, her pearl shined, a bright aura surrounding it. Then, as quickly as it came, it disappeared. Then, much to Lucia's delight, a miracle happened._

_Ed soon let out a grunt before he opened his eyes and sighed. "Worst, swim, of, my life." He moaned in pain before he looked up to see the smiling face of his saviour. "Hi." He greeted lamely._

_Luchia smiled and a blush appeared on her face. "Hi." She greeted back, softly._

_It was as if time slowed down between the two. The sun finally revealed itself fully, lighting up the beach and the two young children. They both looked at each other, smiles still on their faces._

'_That was the first ti__**me I fell in love.**__'_

_**Present Day…**_

"Brother. Wake up."

Ed grunted when he felt someone nudge him gently. "Huh? Wha?" He mumbled and he looked up to his little brother's armoured face.

"We're here now brother. See?" He pointed out of the train window, prompting Ed to look out.

He smiled at what he saw. He saw the city, large as life as usual, and the crystal clear waters of the ocean. The sun coming up added to the view was a bonus.

"Finally. It's exactly how I remember it." He commented as the train pulled into the station.

Ed grinned. _'We're here Luchia... I'll see you real soon.' _He vowed in his mind. The two got up from their seats, grabbed their suitcases and they stepped out of the train. The two handed in their tickets and left the station.

The two looked around, taking in the view of the city, both thinking of their previous visit here. And they had every intention of making this one just as more memorable than the last one.

The Elric brother's vacation had begun.

…

…

**I hope you all enjoyed that one!**

**I know this was a short chapter. I promise to make the next one longer. This was just to show everyone Luchia's meeting with Ed. Pretty much like the anime of the first episode of Mermaid Melody.**

**Next Time: Ed and Al decide to check out the beach they used to play at when they were kids, where they end up reuniting a girl who is both a stranger and an old friend to them.**

**Please read and review!**

**This is Wielder of the Blue Flames, signing off!**


	3. The Reunion

**Hey everybody! Wielder of the Blue Flames here with a new chapter to Seven Seas Alchemy! And I promise you, this chapter will be much longer than the previous chapter.**

**And it should because in this, our main alchemist and mermaid reunite in this one!**

**So kick back, relax and read away!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**The Reunion**

**...**

* * *

Ed yawned as he stretched his left arm upwards, his right arm hanging around his suitcase. "I'm beat! I think I slept on that train longer than I should have." He commented to Al, who was holding his own suitcase. The two were looking around the city for a hotel to check into.

However, most of them were highly expensive for the two of them. Money wasn't a problem for them. It was just that Ed wanted to save enough to make sure their time off was as long as it should be, instead of it ending abruptly.

They had already searched four hotels and all of them either had too high of a price to check into or were, _as Ed would put it_, 'Too Snooty' for them.

"Well, you were awake for most of the trip here. You didn't sleep until we got the second train here." Al pointed out to his brother, who yawned again and rubbed his eyes.

"Could you blame me? As soon as we got off the first one, the second one was about to leave!" He exclaimed before sighing. "Anyway, I'd much rather sleep on a soft bed than a chair on a moving train." He muttered before he rubbed his back.

"Well, while we're here, do want to get something for breakfast? You haven't eaten anything on the train." Al reminded.

"Soon. There's something I want to check out before I do." Ed said as he smiled. "Do you remember the beach where we used to play at when we we're kids?" He asked.

Al nodded as his red eyes somehow brightened. "Yeah, I do! Mom let us go there all the time!" He remembered and he looked down to his brother. "You want to go visit it?" He asked.

"Yep! It's been a long time and I want see if anything's changed." He explained and he grinned. "So, wanna check it out?"

Al nodded his helmet. "Sure!"

The two ran to the beach, both with smiles on their faces, hoping to see if anything has changed at their favourite spot. **(Again, if Al had his face back along with his body, He would)**

The two were both unaware that someone else was on their way to the beach as well. And she would be the only one to recognise them, if only partially.

* * *

**Meanwhile… The Beach… **

Luchia walked along the shoreline of the beach with a smile on her face as she stretched her arms, yawning from a good nights sleep. "Ah, thats better! I really like the beach in the morning." She said to herself as she looked out into the ocean. "It feels great to me."

_'**BANG!'**_

"OUCH! DAMNIT, THAT HURTS!"

Luchia jumped slightly at the loud voice that broke the peace of the sea air. She turned her head to see a teenage boy, possibly a year older than her, wearing a red coat, a black jacket with silver lining, a black shirt underneath it, black pants held by a brown belt, black boots and white gloves. He had blonde hair with a small strand sticking out the top and the a braid behind his head.

But what really made Luchia's mind race, were his gold, amber eyes.

'_Those eyes! There just like…!'_

She shook her head and walked over to the teen, who was rubbing his backside in pain with his suitcase beside him. He was near a couple of stairs, which would indicate that he fell down them.

"Excuse me! Are you okay?" She called to him when she reached him, standing in front of him.

"Huh?" Ed stopped rubbing his butt and he looked up. He blushed in embarrassment when he saw a teenage girl in front of him, looking down at him with concern. "U-uh… yeah… I'm fine." He mumbled with a blush.

Luchia held out her hand. "Here. Let me help you up." She said. Ed smiled and took it with his own. He stood up and he dusted his clothes. "Thanks."

"Ed! Are you okay?"

Luchia looked up and gasped when she saw a huge figure in an armoured suit, carrying a suitcase of his own. She raised an eyebrow when she heard a young voice in it. Like a little boy was in it.

'_Wait! Did he say this guy's name was Ed!?' _She thought as she looked at the teenager. She was starting to see more similarities of the boy she knew seven years ago. Her eyes widened and she smiled. _'It's him… it's really him!' _

"Yeah. I'm fine Al. I just slipped, no big deal." He reassured before he turned to the girl and he noticed her smile. "Uh.. are you okay, Miss?" He asked and he raised his arm out to her.

"Ed… and Al." Luchia repeated with a smile as her eyes welled up with happy tears. "It's you… it's really you!" She leaped up to them and hugged them.

"Whoa! What the!"

"Careful Miss!"

The two were surprised and shocked by the sudden show of affection from this stranger. Was she some sort of overzealous fan? Or had they met her before?

Ed wanted to know.

"Look, I hate to break it to you, but we don't know who you are. We just arrived here this morning." Ed explained to the girl who stepped back a bit and nodded.

"Oh yeah, I forgot! You guys haven't seen me in my human form!" She remembered, confusing the two. What was she talking about? "Allow me to reintroduce myself! It's me, Luchia Nanami!" She smiled.

…

…

Luchia stared at the two, the silence making her nervous. Did she say it too soon? Did she come on too strong?

Ed and Al just stared, their eyes wide with shock and their mouths wide open. As they did, the two started to see the resemblance between this girl and the mermaid they had met when they were kids.

"Wha… are... are you serious?" Ed asked quietly and he dropped his suitcase.

"Brother… She's… she's telling the truth!" Al realised with happiness in his voice and he ran up to her and scooped her up in his arms. "Luchia! It's so good to see you again!" He cheered as he hugged her.

"Oof! You too Al! You've gotten bigger!" She commented as she wrapped her arms around as much as she could around Alphonse's metal form. After a few more seconds, she was let back down to the ground and she turned to face the older brother. "You too Ed! You've grown as well!" She smiled.

Ed was silent for a few seconds before he slowly walked up to her. He stood in front of her before he quickly wrapped his arms around in a tight hug, inciting a gasp of surprise from the mermaid. "I've missed you… I've missed you so much." He muttered quietly as a stray tear left his eye. He felt her arms wrap around him, returning the hug.

"So have I Ed… So have I." She sniffled as a few tears left her eyes as well.

Al watched on as his brother and friend hugged each other, letting out their emotions. If he had a mouth again, he would be smiling with joy.

**A few minutes later…**

* * *

"So, how have you been? I'm pretty sure that being a princess of a mermaid kingdom keeps you busy." Ed queried with a smile as the trio walked along the sidewalk. Luchia was showing them the way to _The Pearl Piari_, telling the two that they could stay for as long as they wanted.

"Nothing much. Without my Pearl, I wasn't able to do much of anything important so I've had a lot of free time." She admitted with a sheepish smile. It was true. Without the Pearl, the Princess couldn't ascend any higher, thus missing her coming of age ceremony party.

"Oh. Sorry about that then. If you didn't give us your Pearl, then you wouldn't get into so much trouble." Al apologized with his helmet down.

Luchia quickly waved her arms, not wanting her friend to be upset. "No, no, no! It's no big deal! I didn't get into any trouble!" She reassured.

"Oh! That reminds me." Ed put his hand in his pocket and took out the pendant. "You might wanna take this back then. After all… a promise is a promise." He said with a smile as he handed it back to Luchia.

Luchia stared at it for few seconds, contemplating whether or not if she should take it back. She raised her hand a bit, only to lower it and smile. "Keep it. At least for one day longer." She said, surprising the brothers. "I want to take it when I'm ready. I need to do a few things today anyway."

Ed looked back at the pendant and nodded, putting it back in his pocket. "Okay. If you're sure." He reassured as the continued to walk. "So, what's this hotel like anyway?" He asked.

Luchia smiled and pointed at something close In their direction. "There it is!" She announced to the two.

Al looked forward. "Wow! It looks very nice Luchia!" He complemented with honesty. "What do you think brother?" He asked as he looked down.

Edward felt his brain freeze, trying to process what he was just looking at right now. Sure, it looked nice and welcoming. There was only one problem with it though.

"It's pink." He stated the obvious with dread.

"Yep! Nikora felt that it would be more homely for guests when they stayed! Besides, I like it!" Luchia said with stars in her eyes. "It matches my personality!"

"As well as your kingdom, your tail and pretty much everything close to you." Ed deadpanned with a glare.

"Don't be such a mope brother." Al reprimanded. "The colour looks great on it Luchia. Don't mind Ed's choice in decorations. Most of them usually involve devil horns and flames."

"HEY!"

Luchia giggled at the brothers banter and smiled. "It's no problem. Everyone has their own opinions about things they like or dislike." She then lead them to the entrance and walked in. "Hey Nikora! We have guests!" She called out to the older mermaid.

Nikora walked down the stairs when she heard her 'sisters' yell. "Luchia, don't be so loud when you… call." She stopped herself when she noticed the guests. "Uh… how may I help you gentlemen?" She asked awkwardly, trying to regain her composure.

"Yeah. My name is Edward Elric and this is my younger brother, Alphonse Elric." Ed introduced with a smile as he gestured to himself and his brother, who waved politely. "We're taking a long vacation here and we're kind of looking for a place to stay."

Nikora nodded slowly as she stared at the two. More specifically, at the armored giant standing beside the boy. "I see… Pardon me for asking but, where are you two from?" She asked, cautiously.

Al decided to answer for his brother. "Oh, we're from Amestris, miss. We're Alchemists." He explained as he raised a hand in defence.

"Alchemists?" Nikora repeated with a raised eyebrow. Where did she hear that title before? She didn't notice the young voice coming from the armor or did she seem bothered by it. She shook her head and smiled. "Well, you came to right place to stay. Welcome to the Pearl Piari!"

Ed and Al gave a small bow and smiled at the greeting. "Thank you Miss. Nikora." The eldest Elric then placed a hand in his pocket. "I hope this covers both our bookings." He held out a couple of notes and handed them to her.

Nikora's eyes widened when she looked at the notes. "There's… theres so much!" She gasped at the amount she was just given. Did this kid have rich parents or something?! "Where did you get this kind of money to throw around?!"

"From my research grants." He answered like it was no big deal.

Al nodded as he grabbed the rest of the suitcases. Luchia leaned towards him and whispered. "How much does he get? Nikora sounds like shes about to have a heart attack."

"I've lost count, really." He admitted with a sweatdrop as he followed the mermaid to their rooms while Ed and Nikora discussed the living arrangements.

**Two minutes later…**

* * *

"Okay, I've talked things over with Nikora, so we're good!" Ed smiled as he walked into the room he and Al were staying in, the younger brother unpacking their stuff. "With the amount I've given her, We'll be set for about a years worth!"

"That's great brother! But do we really need to stay that long?" Al asked as he finished. "I mean, we're just here on a leave of absence for a few months, right?"

"True… but the colonel didn't specify on what few months there were for us." Ed smiled slyly as he rubbed his hands together, thinking of the perfect payback he had just thought of for the colonel.

"Brother…" Al sighed at his brother's tricks. Sometimes, those things backfired on him in the most unusual ways without him knowing until it was too late.

"Don't worry about it Al. We're on leave and colonel bastard can't do a thing about it! Besides, he doesn't know we're here!" Ed smirked.

"You guys settling in okay?"

The two turned their attention to Luchia, who had just walked in with a smile.

"Yeah. We're okay." Ed smiled as he brought Luchia into another hug. "And let's just say, we're not leaving anytime soon." He reassured as the Princess's eyes brightened up.

"Really!?" She asked before she held onto him tighter. "YES! I can't believe it! I'm so happy right now, I could cry!"

"Please don't. I really wouldn't want you to cry already." Ed chuckled as the two let go of each other.

Al shook his head and walked out of the room. "I'm going to ask Nikora if she can give me a tour while you two catch up." He said as he left. But not before calling back. "And will you two just kiss already!?"

"AL!" The two shouted, blushing in embarrassment as he left in a flash. The two looked away for a bit before they smiled and held each other again.

"I think you rubbed a few of your traits on him." Luchia joked with a laugh.

"He's my little brother. What can I do?" Ed shrugged with a smile as they leaned forward, closing the distance ever so slowly. "I really am happy to see you again, my beautiful mermaid princess." He whispered.

"And I'm happy to have you with me here, my brave, handsome alchemist." Luchia whispered back as she leaned forward and closed her eyes, Edward doing the same.

Their lips finally met as they held eachother, both melting into the kiss they had so desperately longed for to happen. All of their worries and troubles seemed to have been blown away with the wind as they shared this romantic moment.

What they didn't know was that the romantic moment was being watched by a blue penguin, who was hiding under the bed with wide eyes as he watched the princess kiss a human male!

As they continued, Luchia suddenly noticed something slip out of Ed's coat pocket. She stopped the kiss, getting a small moan from Ed, and picked it up to see a small note. "What's this?"

Ed raised an eyebrow and took it. "That's weird. I don't remember having this in my coat." He held it near his face and started reading it.

Then his eyes widened and he snarled.

"That bastard…"

"What?" Luchia asked as she raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Read this." Ed handed her the note as he clenched his fists and started breathing angrily.

Luchia took it and started to read aloud. "This forum specifically states and allows State Alchemist, Edward Elric and his brother Alphonse Elric to be granted permission to join and enroll in Easter Japan's, Mizu High School. By order of Colonel Roy Mustang." She suddenly smiled. "Hey! That's the school I'm going to tomorrow!"

She looked up and her eyes widened when she noticed Ed trembling in anger. "Um… Ed?" She called before wincing as he shouted at the top of his voice.

"**DAMN YOU COLONEL BASTARD! DAMN YOU TO HHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!" **Ed screamed to the heavens, his voice echoing with rage!

_**With Al…**_

Al sighed when he heard his brother. "I knew it."

_**Back in Amestris…**_

Roy smiled as he leaned back on his chair. "Good Fullmetal… but not good enough." He smirked, having the distinct feeling Edward just found out his little trick.

_**With Father…**_

"What the devil is that noise?" The Homunculus leader wondered when he heard a distinct echo fill his chambers for a few seconds.

_**With Hohenheim…**_

"Hm… Ed must be irritated." Hohenheim hummed as he continued his trek down an open path.

_**The Portal of Truth…**_

"**What was that? Did you hear that?" **The Truth asked the human body of Alphonse Elric before it looked panicked. **"Oh god! Is that Aqua Regina again!? Leave me alone! You've already took the TV! WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT!?"**

Al slowly inched away, deciding that the god had finally gone crazy.

_**Back with Ed and Luchia…**_

Ed panted as he finally stopped his screaming, with Luchia watching with wide eyes. "So, um… are you done?" She asked meekly.

"Yeah." Ed nodded with a wave of his hand. "Yeah… I'm good." He reassured as he stood straight and clenched his right fist. "But I'm going to kill that asshole the next time I see him!"

Luchia smiled and shook her head as she hugged Ed from behind. "Well, like I said, thats the same school I'm going to as well."

Ed smirked as he held her close again. "You know… that's one of the only upsides to that, you know. I think I can let that pass." He decided as the two kissed again.

Things were certainly looking interesting for these two.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING LUCHIA!?"

The Alchemist and Mermaid were brought out of their kiss when they turned to see a fuming penguin come out from the bed.

Only one word summed up their thoughts right now.

"... crap."

* * *

**...**

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed that!****Next time, I'll try to make the chapter longer! I promise!****Read and Review please!**

**This is Wielder of the Blue Flames, signing off!**


	4. Explanations and New School: Meet Hanon!

**Hey guys and gals! Here's another chapter to Seven Seas Alchemy!**

**And WOW, it's been a long time since I've updated this! Yikes! Sorry for the wait, but I have been trying to think how most of the explanation to the last chapters ending.**

**So, in this, Ed and Luchia start their first day at school and Luchia encounters one of her first friends that will aide her in the future.**

**So anyway, let's get this chapter rolling!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Explanations and New School**

* * *

"Do I really need to wear this? I feel like this shirt's cutting off my wind pipe!"

Luchia turned back to see Edward walking a few meters behind her while he fiddled with the collar of his new, white shirt with an irritated look. Since he was attending Mizu High, he was forced to wear the school uniform which for boys was a white shirt, blue jeans and brown shoes.

She smiled as she walked up to him and loosened it for him, making him sigh with relief. "You know, it's not all that bad. They at least let you keep your coat." She pointed out. She was dressed in her own uniform which was a pink sailor uniform with a large red bow, red collar and handcuffs. Down her shirt, there were six pink buttons. Her skirt was a red pleated dress.

It was true, Ed still had his signature red coat on his person as he gave an indignant pout, crossing his arms. "Yeah, well I still think the whole uniform thing is stupid. They only let me keep my coat because of my status in the military."

"Yeah." Luchia nodded slowly before looking down, a look of sadness on her face before facing her friend again. "Was it really that horrible? Being a 'Dog of the Military'? ...and Aunty Trisha?" She asked with her eyes welling up.

Edward was silent for a moment before he nodded slowly. He knew last night's explanation would affect her too, considering that while when they spent their vacation the first time with their mother, Trisha absolutely adored Luchia and she also loved to tease both her and Ed about their crush for each other. Her time spent with the Elrics made her feel like she was apart of the family and soon, Trisha actually told her to all her 'auntie'!

"It was… rough." Edward sighed as he remembered what he and Al had told her, Nikora and Hippo last night.

* * *

_**Last Night… The Pearl Piari…**_

"_Is this true!?" Nikora demanded to know as she glared at the two teenagers seated at the table, both looking nervous as hell._

_Luchia looked down as she poked her fingers together, her fear of her 'sister's' anger already reaching maximum heights!_

_Ed wasn't fairing much better. He couldn't look away from the woman's angry gaze as his hands clutched the sides of the chair he was currently sitting on, sweating in fear of her! 'She could be best friends with Teacher!'_

"_Well?" Nikora asked again, her anger only slightly subsiding._

_The two looked at each other before sighing, nodding and turned to her. "Yes." They both answered guiltily._

_They were worried when Nikora didn't make any movement… before she sighed._

"_How long?" She asked simply._

_Luchia was surprised. This was not the reaction she was expecting._

_Edward decided to answer for her. "When we were kids. I was eight years old and she was seven. I saw her near one of the piers and-" He winced when a screeching voice interrupted him._

"_YOU WENT TO THE HUMAN WORLD WHEN YOU WERE SEVEN!?" Hippo yelled at Luchia, making the girl sweatdrop and sending the Alchemist a glare, who raised his hands in defence. He wasn't meant to know that. "How could you do something so impulsive!? So reckless and-"_

_He was silenced when Nikora clamped a hand down on his beak, making him mumble as she turned back to Ed. "Continue."_

_Ed nodded with silent thanks as he sat up straight. "When she showed me her tail, I was amazed… she was the first mermaid I ever saw… and probably would have been the last if not for her."_

"_Last?" Nikora questioned._

_Luchia decided to take over. "When we were introducing ourselves, a huge wave struck the pier, knocking him into the water and he almost drowned. I dived down and brought him back up to the beach. No one else was around, so don't worry about anyone else seeing me." She explained._

_Nikora nodded, reassured. It was better that it was only a child rather than an adult spotting her._

_"Anyways, when I brought him up, he wasn't breathing and I tried everything, (except mouth-to-mouth) and then I remembered that my pearl could help, given that it has minor healing powers. So, I took it out, placed it on his chest and then in a flash, he was breathing again!"_

_"And again, I repeat, worst swim of my life." Ed added in before he smiled and placed his gloved, automail hand on Luchia's. "But, it was because of that, I met my guardian angel... Or better yet, my guardian mermaid." He teased her, making her giggle._

_"Oh stop it, you geek!" She playfully nudged him as he laughed._

_"Ahem." _

_The two were brought back to reality when they saw Nikora with her arms folded and with a bemused look, making them blush and look away. The older mermaid soon returned back to her interrogation. "And let me guess, his brother met you too?"_

_"I did." Alphonse's voice echoed as he entered the room with a guilty look. He had heard everything... Considering Hippo wouldn't stop screeching about the whole thing. "Brother introduced her to me and I saw her mermaid form. My reaction was a lot more excited than brothers and I couldn't stop jumping up and down about it." He laughed sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head._

_Nikora smiled slightly before giving all of the a seriously look. "Anyone else?"_

_"Well, there were only three of us who know she's a mermaid. Me, Al... And our mother, Trisha Elric." Ed sighed as both he and Al looked down. They knew what was coming next._

_"Speaking of which, where is Aunty Trisha? Is she sick or something?" Luchia asked when she noticed the sad looks on the siblings faces, holding both grief and sorrow._

_"She... She was sick Luchia..." Ed trailed off before Al finished for him._

_"But she never got better." He revealed, making both women gasp, with Nikora placing her hands over her mouth and Luchia's eyes widen in realisation at what they were implying._

_"You mean... A-Aunty Trisha... She's... Dead?" She choked out as tears started to trail down her eyes._

_At Ed's single nod, she immediately buried her head into his chest and started to cry, holding onto him for support. Edward wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back, doing his best to comfort her as Al walked over and rubbed her head in an attempt to support her too. "Sshh. It's okay, Luchia. It's okay." He said in a soothing tone before both the brothers and Nikora comforted the crying princess._

_It took fifteen minutes later for Luchia to calm down as the Elric's continued their side of the story._

_"Our dad left us when we were young and when our mother passed away, we had no one else besides Granny Pinako and our friend Winry." Al explained while Ed folded his arms and looked down angrily as soon as their father was mentioned, muttering something along the lines of 'That bastard.'._

_"Then, one day, after an accident, I lost both my right arm and left leg. It was during the time of the Ishvalan Civil War." Ed continued, making Nikora nod._

_"I heard of that from the surface one day. It was horrible for what happened to them." She said with a solemn expression as the two nodded._

_"Wait, you lost your arm and leg?!" Luchia screamed in fear. "How awful! That should never have happened to you!"_

"_Well… it was because of a mistake we made… and we have to live with it." Ed stated ominously, making Nikora and raise an eyebrow and Luchia blink in confusion._

"_A mistake?" The former questioned as the two brothers looked at one another._

"_Um, actually Miss. Nikora, if it's alright with you… can we talk about this another time?" Alphonse requested politely before he gestured to him and Edward. "This next topic is hard on the both of us so, would it be okay if-"_

_Nikora raised a hand up, signalling him to stop. "I understand Alphonse. You boys can turn in." She smiled and turned to Luchia with a stern look. "But trust me, we WILL have a long discussion about this matter another time. And you can pay it back by doing twice the amount of work!" _

_Luchia's eyes widened in fear and she nodded with sweat dripping down her face._

_Nikora then rounded on the boys, or to be more specific, Edward. "And YOU are going to escort Luchia tomorrow like a gentleman, help her settle in AND when the need calls for it, HELP her do the extra work!" She then gained a dangerous look in her eyes before a wet towel materialized out of nowhere in her hands and she started whipping it. "Am. I. Clear?"_

_Edward felt his blood stop and his skin turn white as a sheet, nodding fearfully and his teeth chattering in fear. 'Yep, it's official!' He thought to himself. 'She and Teacher would get along great!'_

_Elsewhere in Dublith, Izumi Curtis couldn't help but smile, feeling as though her idiot students were being kept in line for a stupid mistake they made. 'Most likely Ed.' She thought as she continued her work on slashing the cow meat with a sharp, butchers knife._

* * *

_**Back to the present...**_

"I'm really sorry we had to tell you that." He sighed with a downcast look as he looked at his automail arm.

"No, you don't need to be. I'm sorry that I didn't realise that Hippo was peeking on us." Luchia muttered with her arms folded. "That penguin is so nosey, he'll do anything to make sure I obey the rules while I'm here!"

"Well, it's a good thing I bopped him on the head this morning before we left." Ed snickered evilly as he rubbed his hands together, getting a laugh out of his friend.

"Your so mean!" She giggled as they resumed their walk and entered the courtyard leading to the entrance of the school. "By the way, why is Al not coming with us? Isn't he supposed to be attending here with you as well?"

Ed sighed before he held up a letter. "He is. But first, I have to deliver this envelope that states that he must be allowed to wear the armor at all times under military orders. The best excuse we can come up so far is that it helps with his alchemy training." He sweat dropped in embarrassment.

"Oh!" Luchia nodded before she grew confused again. "Wait... Why does he have to wear that armor anyway?" She asked but immediately regretted it when Ed looked downcast again. "W-wait, Never mind! You don't have to-"

"No, no, it's alright. It's just... I'll tell you with Al and Miss. Nikora." He explained with a sigh before he rose an eyebrow. "Speaking of Al, what's your sister got him doing back at the hotel?"

"I think she's going to give him some chores to do while I'm at school and to make up for him not attending." She guessed, since it was the most likely thing Nikora would do to him. "Sorry about that in advance. She can be a slave driver sometimes."

Ed confused her when he started laughing. "Don't worry about it! Knowing Al, he would love to lend a helping hand. He's more interested in doing chores than me, he actually gets a little kick out of it." He smiled as they entered the school building. "In fact, I'm sure he's fine with whatever he's doing."

* * *

_**With Alphonse... The Pearl Piari...**_

"Do, de, do, doo, det, det, de dee, do."

Alphonse hummed a merry tune as he swept the front entrance of the hotel, enjoying the peace with a sound of the beach and birds chirping. It was certainly more quiet without Ed, not that he minded. He felt like he could most of the work done without Ed anyway, who would complain about after the first half hour.

He heard the door open and turned to see Nikora walking out with a pleased look. "Nice job! I only sent you out here for six minutes and you've already swept the path clean!" She praised the armored boy who looked very shy.

"It's no problem Miss. Nikora." He replied humbly as he held the broom up. "I'm just happy to help out while brother and Luchia are away. It's the least I could I do."

"No need to be so modest Al." She waved off and patted his shoulder. "But really, thank you for the extra hand. Madame Taki does help around, but she has her 'fortunes' to do." She rolled her eyes when she stressed fortunes. "Luchia is still new and she needs practice. And Hippo-" She suddenly stopped in mid-sentence when she realised something. "Wait... Have you've seen Hippo?"

"You mean the penguin in the sailor suit?" Alphonse asked as Nikora nodded in confirmation. "No, I thought he was with you." He grew worried when the woman groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Is something wrong?"

"That sneak." She sighed before looking back to him. "He's most likely gone to keep an eye on Luchia. Last night's discussion really rattled his cage." She explained.

Al nodded. "I understand. But, if that's true, then I don't know who I should feel sorry for."

Nikora raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Who? Why?"

"Luchia for having such an overprotective assistant... Or Hippo having ticked off my brother."

The two sweat dropped at the thought.

It was most likely Hippo who needed the sympathy.

* * *

_**Back with Luchia and Edward... School hallway...**_

As the two reached the attendance board, they found it completely crowded with students who were looking for their own class.

Luchia looked panicked as she tried to peek out from behind their shoulders to see any of their names. "Um... Let's see... Our class is... Um..." She mumbled before she let out a groan of frustration. "It's no use! I can't see!"

"Relax Luch. Let me handle this." Edward smirked with reassurance and walked up to one of the students and tapped his shoulder. "Excuse me, could you move over please. My friend and I need to take a look for a quick sec-"

"Not likely pal!" The boy waved rudely before turning back. "You and your wimpy friend can wait in line! So get lost shorty!"

_'__**Snap'**_

"...What was that?" Edward hissed dangerously.

"I said get lost sho-"

That was all he got out before he slumped to the ground with swirly eyes and a bump on his head, courtesy of Ed's automail fist. "WHOSE SHORT!?" The Alchemist screamed and shook the unconscious jerk. "I'LL RIP OFF YOUR LEGS AND SWAP THEM OUT FOR SOME CRUTCHES YOU ASSHOLE!"

Luchia sweat dropped at the sight while the other students watched the comical scene with slight fascination and fear. _'Well... That hasn't changed a bit.' _She thought to herself as she remembered him having those kind of tantrums when they were little.

A few seconds later and Ed finally stopped ranting, dusting his hands as he looked at the board. "Well, our homeroom class is 2-D. Let's get movin Luchia." He said in a relaxed way with a wave of his arm, making her sweat drop even further.

"Alright Ed." She sighed and followed him while shaking her head. She didn't know wether to be thankful or embarrassed by his temper tantrum. In the end she settled on the former.

The two didn't notice the blue haired girl with brown eyes in the crowd watching them, with a calculating look on her face. "That girl. It has to be her... But why is she with him?" She asked herself.

* * *

_**Later... Homeroom...**_

The two settled down in their seats as some of the other students preferred to stand and chat with their friends, seeing as how their teacher wasn't here yet. As Ed looked over the room, he noticed Luchia looking down at her desk with a nervous look. "We'll be fine. Trust me." He said simply with a smile, making her do so as well.

"Right." She nodded, her mood lifting quickly.

_**'DING!'**_

"_**Edward Elric, could you please report to the principal's office for the urgent enrollment of your brother."**_

Ed sighed as soon as the intercom shut off. "Great. I was hoping to have that done at the end of the day. Well, I guess it's better to have it done now and get it out of the way." He stood up as he turned to Luchia. "Think you can handle the first class without me?" He joked with a smile.

Luchia shook her head with a laugh. "Get out of here will ya." She giggled with a small blush.

"Alright, alright. With any luck, I might be able to find something we can do in this town." Ed waved off as he walked out of the room, leaving the mermaid princess to herself.

Luchia fidgeted in her seat as her nervousness returned to her. She wasn't really all that confident when she was alone which was why she always liked to keep herself company and with Edward back, it gave her a real boost. But without him or anyone else to help her, how was she going to fit in when she was a stranger to everyone in this room?

"Hi there Nanami-San!"

Luchia blinked in surprise and turned her head around to see a girl with Aqua blue hair, brown eyes and wearing the same girls uniform as her. "My name is Hanon Hosho. But you can call me Hanon, okay?" She smiled at the startled girl.

"Um, okay. Thanks." Luchia nodded, her tone both sincere and confused. She wasn't expecting anyone to introduce themselves to her already on the first day here at Mizu High and yet this girl just appeared and said hello to her.

"Is it okay if I call you Luchia?" The newly introduced Hanon asked with a smile and a cheery tone. Luchia just nodded again making Hanon smile a little wider. "Thanks! Also, I saw that boy you were with earlier... Are you two close?" She asked with a sly look, making the girl blush madly.

"Uh… um… I would say we are, yes." She said with a blush, pushing her fingers together nervously. She didn't notice the look of surprise on the girl's face as she fidgeted in her seat once more.

Hanon quickly wiped the look of surprise off her face and gave her a look of curiosity. "Say, I also heard that you two were looking for something to do together. Why not try the surfing competition tomorrow?" She suggested.

Luchia blinked. "Surfing competition?" She then made a thinking pose as she thought over the idea of it. "That… actually sounds like a good plan!" She smiled before she thought over it some more. "Although… I don't think Ed would be interested in that sort of thing."

"Couldn't hurt to try, right?" Hanon insisted before she gained another sly look. "Or are you scared that there will any beach babes ready steal your boyfriend?"

Luchia's entire face flushed red at that and she waved her arms frantically. "No! That's not true! No way!" She denied, her tone not holding any sincere words which Hanon quickly caught onto. Her attention was soon drawn to a couple of girls whispering to each other.

_"Did you see that cute boy just now?"_

_"Yeah! He looked so handsome!"_

_"Yeah, but that girl there was talking with him like they knew each other for a long time."_

_"I'm so jealous!"_

_'Geez, not one hour in this place and already Ed's the dream boy of every girl in school.' _Luchia groaned within her mind as she sweat dropped with a small blush. She was brought out of her thoughts when Hanon spoke to her again.

"You better be careful then. If you're really aiming for him, your gonna have a ton of rivals on your back waiting to snatch him right under your nose." She advised, both joking and seriously to her, making her blush madly again.

"I just said I WASN'T!" She yelled indignantly as she started to sweat from both embarrassment and the weight of pressure on her shoulders.

"Okay! In that case, I'll just have to teach you on how to get a guy to like you!" Hanon declared proudly with a wink, making Luchia's eyes widen in shock.

"WHEN DID I AGREE TO ANY OF THIS!?"

* * *

_**Later...**_

As soon as they finished their first day, Hanon quickly dragged Luchia out of school before she could meet up with Ed and towards the town to the nearest clothing store, getting her to try on various outfits to, as Hanon put it, 'get a real mans attention'. The two spent the first good hour of trying on various dresses, well, mostly Luchia such as:

A pink flower dress. "Too stuffy."

A sporty fashion green outfit. "Hm, we could use that later on."

A western inspired dress complete with hat. "Unless he's a Clint Eastwood fan, I don't think that will work out."

As they continued window shopping, Hanon decided to take her first ever 'selfie' with Luchia, who looked honestly confused when Hanon snapped the picture with her phone. But she smiled when she got a good look at it.

Later as they browsed around one of the stores, Hanon spotted one stylish outfit she really liked in the window and posed beside it with a cute wink while Luchia laughed a little embarrassed.

Soon, the two took a break and stopped for some ice cream, feeling it would be the right thing to cool them down a little from the sun's heat. They had to slow down a little when Luchia suffered a tiny case of 'brain freeze'.

It was a fun day to say the least, and to Luchia, it was also one of her most memorable in her life. Besides... She may have just found a best friend.

Finally, the two decided to finish up things by looking at a nearby jewellery store.

"You know Luchia, you need to be more fashion conscious if you want a guy to like you." Hanon advised before she pointed at a necklace. "Say, that one looks cute! We could try that!"

"Yep!" Luchia nodded in agreement before she continued to inspect the rest of the merchandise. "Hm… what should I really get? I don't think I'll have enough to get something really nice though." She said to herself.

"Really? I thought for a second you were loaded because of the nice looking pendant you're wearing." Hanon said curiously while also complimenting it, making Luchia hold onto it self-consciously with a small smile.

"Oh, this old thing?" She asked with a nonchalant tone. "It's kind of like a family heirloom or something. It's really important a little and-"

"_Luchia!"_

The sudden whisper surprised the two girls before Hanon looked around. "Huh? Did someone just call for you?" She asked as she peeked around the corner of the building.

Luchia looked around as well before she found the person responsible… or rather animal. _'Oh you've got to be kidding me!'_

It was Hippo right in front of her, standing on top of a stuffed toy sale box, waving his little blue flippers… and speaking! "Luchia, it's me!" He called out again.

"_I can see that!" _Luchia whispered harshly as she was about to pick him up and hide him when-

"Hey, that's a cute stuffed toy penguin!"

'_Crap!' _Luchia screamed within her mind as Hanon walked up beside her and took a closer look. thinking fast, she blocked Hippo from her line of sight and pointed back at the window. "Nah, it's not really that cute! But you know what really is? That pendant over there! See, the green one?"

Hanon quickly accepted her bluff and looked back. "Ooh! Your right it is!"

Luchia sighed in relief as the girl turned her back around and browsed once more, leaving her and Hippo to themselves.

"Luchia, how long are you going to play around with this girl?!" Hippo scolded with a whisper, getting her attention. "If you don't get home right now and help Nikora, she'll be really pissed off!"

Luchia turned back and glared at the penguin. "First off, I'm hanging out with a friend and second, that was YOUR job along with Alphonse's!" She whispered before she suddenly realised something. "Wait a second... Have you've been tailing me around all day!?"

Hippo suddenly started to sweat. "Um, of course not!" He lied nervously. "I've just been... Surveying the area! That's right! Just making sure that there weren't any dangerous places where you may end up!"

Luchia glared, obviously seeing through her friends cheap attempts at lying. "You mean like the school, the clothes store or in this specific area all morning?" She asked quickly.

"Exactly-...oops." He squeaked when he realised his slip up and looked to see Luchia starting to crack her knuckles.

"Um, Luchia, who are you talking too?"

Luchia gulped when she noticed Hanon staring at her with a quizzical look on her face. "Um, nothing! Nothing! I'm just, talking to myself! It's a force of habit!" She giggled nervously, hoping she would buy it and thankfully she did. "Well, I think it's about time I head home now!"

"Aw! Already?" Hanon asked with a whine. "But I was going to look around a little longer."

"Go on without me!" Luchia said with a smile as she adjusted her bag. "I need to go help my sister out with some housework!" She then slowly stepped back and began to run down the street. "I'll see you tomorrow Hanon!" She called back. Hippo meanwhile jumped down to the ground and ran/waddled after her.

Hanon just looked at the window... Before she turned her head back to where Luchia was and noticed her AND Hippo running. She just smiled however and placed her arms behind her back. "A little energetic for a stuffed toy." She stated to herself, almost knowingly.

* * *

_**With Luchia and Hippo...**_

The two continued to run down the sidewalk as Hippo continued his triad. "I can't believe you took this long all because of some pointless clothing!"

"Hey! You don't get any say in this you spy! I swear, when I see Ed again, I oughta let him-"

"You'll let me, what?"

Luchia let out a quick 'meep' when she stooped suddenly and found Edward fit in front of her with his arms folded. "Ed! There you are!" She smiled with a quick hug.

"That's funny. I should be the one saying that." He stated with chuckle as he hugged her back before they let go of each other. "I managed to get Al enrolled into Mizu High now, sorted things out with the armor and for myself, so we're in the clear." He smiled before he folded his arms again. "Now, what was it you wanted me to do-" He stopped himself when he spotted Hippo and narrowed his eyes. "YOU!" He growled.

"Who? Me!?" Hippo squeaked in fear before he was picked up by the back of his shirt.

"I went back to the hotel and heard from both Al and Nikora that you left them to do all the work while you SPIED on Luchia!" He snarled before he lifted and clenched his automail fist. "Apparently, hitting you on the head with my flesh arm wasn't enough! How about I hit you with my right arm, lunchmeat!?" He grinned savagely with a demonic look, like he was the devil himself, making Hippo scream in fear.

"Um Ed, you think you can hold off on that for now?" Luchia interrupted his little spat and smiled. "There's something I want to talk to you about tonight."

"Hm? Like what?" He asked, generally curious as he still held the penguin in his grasp.

Luchia still smiled as the trio left for the hotel. "Well, remember when you said if there was anything you wanted to do tomorrow?"

* * *

_**Later that night... The Pearl Piari…**_

"A SURFING COMPETITION!?" Hippo squawked out in fury and disbelief as Luchia made a 'sh' motion with a finger close to her mouth while Ed made a thinking pose. The three of them, along with Al, were in Luchia's room, talking about what Hanon had told Luchia at school.

"Huh… I dunno Luchia." He started off. "I'm not into all of that sport nonsense."

"It's true." Al nodded. "We went to a soccer match one time and brother conked out in under five minutes into the match." He then let out a chuckle. "He snored so loudly one time, it interrupted the players and they stopped playing!"

"Hey! Can you blame me!?" The older brother shouted before he folded his arms with a huff. "It wouldn't be so boring if they actually got their act together and scored a few instead of getting just ONE in an hours worth!"

"Aw, but please Ed!" Luchia begged with her hands together in a praying motion. "You wanted to do something together, right? And I want to show you around the place? And what better place than to spend time at the beach?" She listed off before she smiled. "Please? For me?"

Ed winced when she looked at him with those puppy dog eyes of hers, sparkles shining off of them like they were diamonds. _'Oh come on! She's gotten even better than when we were kids!' _

About half a minute in and he gave up. "Alright! Fine! We'll go." He grumbled with his arms folded. But he smiled when Luchia lunged and hugged him.

"Oh, thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" She repeated with a skip in her step, as she held the Alchemist, who laughed a little at her reaction.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

The three all looked down to see Hippo with an angry expression on his face as he continued yelling. "What are you three thinking?! You realise that if she sets one foot in the water, she'll transform into a mermaid and everyone will panic!"

"Hey, lunchmeat, she's not going INTO the water. She's just staying on the beach with us and watching the surfers." Edward reminded him with a glare. "Or were you too busy screaming like an idiot to hear that part!"

"And besides, I'm getting better in controlling the transformation!" Luchia pointed out with a smile. "In about a few months time, I'll be able to transform from a human to a mermaid willingly without the need for water!"

"It's too risky!" Hippo continued as he shook his head. "There is absolutely no way, I'm going to let this happen! Besides, we need to continue the search for your pearl!" He reminded her.

At the word 'Pearl' the three winced a little before they looked to each other as slow smiles appeared on their faces. Luchia turned to Hippo and smirked. "Well… why not come along with us Hippo?"

Alphonse nodded in agreement. "Yeah! If you do, you'll be able to do some work on finding the pearl and keep an eye on Luchia. Problems solved!"

Hippo just turned around and folded his flippers. "I'm sorry, but no! I am not going to allow you to endanger our mission up here just so you can goof off- YIPE!"

He was interrupted when Ed held him by the back of his shirt again and grinned evilly again. "You know, I'm not as polite as my brother or as merciful as Luchia. So as soon as I'm finished offering my proposal, you better make the right choice: You are going to let us go to the competition, you are going to search for that pearl, we're gonna have fun and you WON'T tattle on us to Nikora! We are practically killing three birds with one stone here… or would you prefer I maim a single penguin instead?" He growled with a dangerous glint in his eyes. "So, what's it gonna be, Lunchmeat?"

Never in all his life had Hippo been so scared of a human before. He knew that if he told Nikora about this, he would never be able to see the light of day again!

Against his better judgement, he just sighed.

"...Can I at least not be called Lunchmeat?"

* * *

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed that! Again, sorry for not updating!**

**I hope I did well on this chapter and you all enjoyed it! I also hope I did well on the interaction between Ed and Luchia, The explanation and the friendship between Luchia and Hanon starting out.**

**Please remember to read and review!**

**This is Wielder of the Blue Flames, signing off!**


	5. Surfing Competition: First Live Start!

**Hey guys! Wielder here with another chapter!**

**I am SO sorry I hadn't got to this or my other stories, but my writers block struck again! I promise to get to my other stories and others as well! **

**So meanwhile, enjoy this new chapter as well as the new cover!**

**Luchia and Edward encounter their first foe and Luchia has just begun totapinto her new powers!**

**So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own a thing!**

* * *

_**The Next Morning… Beachfront…**_

"**Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the 34th annual Surfing Competition!"**

Loud cheers and chatter arose from the crowd as the sun shined upon the crystal clear water and the shining, golden sand. It was certainly a beautiful day and the surfers that were participating in the competition were looking to take advantage of it.

"**It is a nice sunny day out here and we are looking forward to a few big waves and some good stunts today!" **The commentator, a young man with blonde hair, sunglasses and a lifeguard shirt and shorts spoke into the microphone enthusiastically. "**Which is really a huge surprise considering a few days ago, this beautiful beach was beset by large torrent conditions! But now everything has cleared up and we have the 'go ahead' for this competition to get underway! Be sure to stay to the end folks! Theres word that 'The Big One' is coming!"**

At this statement, more cheers rang out from the crowd as they were really looking forward to it. This was the scene Luchia, Edward, Alphonse and Hippo walked into as the three teenagers looked around, somewhat surprised by the large crowd… Mostly Luchia and Alphonse. Ed just looked bored as he had his hands behind his back, not wearing his large red coat due to the heat from the sun. Hippo meanwhile was busy looking at the Pearl radar, not paying attention to the noise of the large group of teenagers.

"Wowie! There really are a lot of people here! I don't think I've seen such a huge crowd before!" Luchia marveld with wide eyes and a huge smile on her face. Never before had the young mermaid princess had seen such a huge gathering hereon the surface. Not even on that festival when she first met Ed.

Speaking of which, the alchemist just let out a long, exaggerated yawn before giving a flat look. "Yeah. It's really something alright… can we go now?"

"Brother, we just got here." Al pointed out in a somewhat scolding tone, shaking his helmet at Ed. "Your automail can't be burning your arm already. At least TRY to enjoy yourself."

The older brother groaned as his head drooped. "But it's so hot! And I hate sports of any kind!" He whined, making his younger brother sigh.

"Hey, you promised to come with Ed and you even made a pinky promise!" Luchia reminded him with a huge smile, making the Alchemist groan. "And think about it, if you left me by myself, you'd never hear the end of it from him." The mermaid pointed at the penguin who was still distracted by the radar.

The alchemist winced and nodded. "True… but I think I'd be more scared of Nikora." He shuddered in fear as he remembered the older mermaids threat the other day, the wet towel still in her hand, whipping. "It's bad enough she dosen't know about this, but she'll have my damn head if I left you!"

"Hey Luchia! Over here!"

The three turned to where the excited voice came from and Luchia smiled when she saw a familiar face. "Hey Hanon!" She waved back as the blue haired girl ran over to them. She wore a white summer dress with pink flowers on it and sandals. "You were right! This competition does look exciting!"

"First time, huh?" Hanon stated with a smile as she looked over Luchia. "Cute outfit by the way!" She complimented the other girl as she observed her outfit. She wore a red and pink, button up, strapped top and yellow beach shorts, along with her red knee-high boots. She wore her seashell necklace around her neck.

The girl blushed at the praise and smiled back. "Thanks. Yours is great too!"

"Ahem."

The two girls turned back to see Ed and Al staring at them with Ed folding his arms and raising an eyebrow at them while Al just looked confused at the sudden arrival. "Oh, right! Sorry! Ed, Al, this is Hanon Hosho, the girl I met yesterday and the one who showed me around town." She then turned to Hanon and gestured to the brothers. "Hanon, these are the Elric brothers, Edward and Alphonse. Ed was in the same class as us yesterday and Al is the one in armor." She introduced her to them.

Hanon smiled and held her hand out to Ed for him to shake. "Nice to meet you Ed!"

Ed smiled and returned the handshake with a friendly smile. "Same to you Hanon. Thanks for looking after Luchia yesterday. I would have done so myself, but I had to enroll Al first before I could do anything else."

The girl gave a confused look before looking at Al. "Why? He looks old enough to do it himself. It's usually the older brother entering school first- YIPE!" Hanon quickly pulled her hand back when she noticed the grip of Ed's getting tighter.

"What… are you… trying to imply?" Ed hissed out with a fake smile, somewhat creeping the girl out.

"Um, actually Miss. Hanon, Ed is the older brother. I'm the youngest." Al politely interjected quickly, wanting to defuse another one of his brothers tantrums before they began.

"Really? I thought you were because he's-" Hanon cut herself off when she noticed Luchia and Al wave their hands in a frantic manner, telling her to stop as Ed grew more irritated. "Uh… nevermind. My fault for assuming. Sorry!"

"It's okay." Al said in a cheerful tone while Ed grumbled with a sour look as Luchia patted his back. "It's nice to meet a new friend of Luchia's!" He held his gloved hand out and shook hers.

Hanon was surprised to say the least from two things. One, the grip of his hand was much more gentle than his brothers and two, the person inside sounded way too young to be an adult. "Same here… well, old friend in your case." She said with a chuckle. "So, what's with the armor? Aren't you too hot in there?"

This question made the trio look at each other nervously, sweating as they tried to think of an excuse. "Um… it's a disability!" Al yelped out loud before calming down significantly. "I… had a very TERRIBLE accident when I was younger. Crushed bones and all, so I have to wear this armor from now on."

Hanon gasped and gave an apologetic look, feeling very guilty. "Oh I'm really sorry! I shouldn't have asked!"

"It's okay." Al waved off. "It's understandable. Luckily, it's a special type of armor. Self-cooling."

"Oh." Hanon nodded before smiling again. "Well, enough gloom! You guys are gonna enjoy this Surfing Competition! Come on, we'll get a better view of the action near the shore!" She said happily as both she and Luchia started talking, leaving behind two relieved Elric brothers.

"That was WAY too damn close." Ed breathed out, leaning on his knees before standing upright. "That girl needs to learn to keep her nose out of other people's business." He muttered, glancing at Hanon's direction.

"Brother, there is no need to be rude. I don't blame her for being curious about my armor." Al reprimanded him before turning to her direction too.. "Besides, I like her. She seems nice."

"Yeah, whatever." The Alchemist waved off, still annoyed at the girls implications of his height before the two followed the girls… leaving behind Hippo who was completely ignorant of the conversation between the four teenagers as he fiddled with the radar.

"The Pearl's reaction is considerably higher than normal…" He muttered to himself quietly as a yellow blinking dot appeared on the screen of the radar. "But if it's right, then it should be close by and-"

"Wow, there's a penguin here!"

"And its wearing a sailors suit!"

Hippo froze in fear when he heard two young voices behind him and turned his head slightly to see two boys looking down at him with both excitement and curiosity. "Oh no…" He whispered, but his eyes widened when he realised he said that outloud.

"Wait, did it just speak?

"SQUAK!" Hippo shouted out at the last minute, hoping to cover up his slip of the tongue and quick. Luckily, they seemed to buy it.

"Nah dude, I don't think it did."

"Aw. Well, lets see if it can do any tricks!"

Hippo can only gulp in fear at the looks he got from the children. '_Oh sweet seven seas, Luchia help me!'_

But unfortunately for him, Luchia and the others had already walked ahead to get a better view of both the ocean and the impending action. Hanon smiled and with a sly look, nudged her, getting her attention. "So, Edward eh? You really picked the best target for sure."

Luchia blushed madly at the statement, but before she could once again, falsely deny any of it, the two girls suddenly found themselves surrounded by two surfers who both had somewhat cocky looks on their faces.

"Say, you girls are really cute!" The blonde one grinned as his partner nodded in agreement.

"Be sure to cheer us on during the show!" The one with brown hair added in enthusiastically.

"Better yet, whats say we go play around a bit after the competition, eh?" The blonde gave a flirty look to them and added a wink. Hanon however, was not impressed and neither was Luchia.

"In your dreams." The blue haired girl scoffed before pulling Luchia along. "Let's go Luchia. We're gonna lose the good spots to watch the others." She insisted to her friend, mostly wanting to get away from the obnoxious surfers.

But just as Luchia was about to follow, she was stopped when the blonde placed his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, come on now. The least you could do is talk to us a little bit." He tried to persuade her with a smile.

'_Okay, starting to feel very uncomfortable here!' _Luchia thought with a small gulp, shivering a little, desperately praying for a miracle to get this guy away from her.

Luckily, her prayers were answered when the blonde winced and let out a small squeal of pain, making the girl look over his shoulder to see Ed, holding the guy's arm, twisting it slowly and with a dark look on his face. "The least YOU can do is leave her and her friend alone and get on your boards. They are NOT interested." He growled out, letting go of the surfer's arm.

The brown haired teen suddenly felt his eyes widen when he recognised the blonde by his hair style and outfit. "Wait a sec! It's that Fullmetal Alchemist guy from Amestris!" He yelped out as both he and his friend began to sweat nervously.

"Oh wait, they were with you? S-sorry about that!" The blonde apologised sheepishly with a nervous chuckle before he and his friend decided to make themselves scarce and get ready for the show. The girls and Ed watched them leave, the Alchemist still sporting an annoyed look.

"Tch. Amateurs." He scoffed shaking his head before he turned his head to see Al standing beside him. "You know, you could have helped bro." He pointed out with a smirk.

"You had it under control." Al waved off, humor echoing from the tone of voice he was using before he folded his arms. "But while I am glad you got them to leave, don't you think using your automail arm was a bit excessive?"

"Hey, they were making eyes at her and not the friendly kind!" He growled before turning to face the girls with Luchia looking at him with an admiring gaze and a small blush on her face. Ed suddenly realised what he did and looked down to the ground, a small blush adorning his face as well. "Um… Are you okay?"

Luchia slowly nodded, her eyes still locked on to Ed, not even blinking for a good thirty seconds. "Y-yeah… I'm fine… Thank you."

'_Edward… Even now, you still protect me… Just like before…' _

Her thoughts were interrupted when Ed, his composure regained and his blush forgotten, walked up to her and smiled. "By the way, I never got to mention that your new outfit… Well… Its cool." He paused a bit, trying to find the right word for them, though as not to damage his own personal pride.

Luchia blushed once more and looked down at her outfit again. Even though Hanon commented on it first, hearing Ed give his views on it made her heart flutter. "T-thank you!" She smiled with a grateful nod before she shuffled her feet. "Nikora picked them out for me… She said it was more my style."

"Well, if your style is 'cute and adorable', then she got it one hundred percent right!" Alphonse complimented with a laugh, making the girl blush, both embarrassed and yet flattered by his comment. "Besides, brother likes that style on you as well, right Ed?"

"AL!" The two teens faces glowed bright red, but with two different reasons. Luchia was for embarrassment while Ed's was filled with anger… But he was embarrassed too.

The younger brother laughed a little and the mischief he made at his brothers and his girlfriend's expense before the megaphones screeched into life with an announcement.

"_**Attention all participating athletes: please gather at the reception gate! We are wbout to begin the event! Repeat: we are about to begin!"**_

Hanon smiled and turned to the others. "Well, looks like thats our cue to get a spot quick! Let's go!"

Luchia nodded. "Alright!"

But just as Ed was about to pitch in another moan of disagreement, he felt something vibrate a little in the right pocket of his pants. He looked down to see a small pink light shine, trying to escape a little, but he quickly shielded it. "Um… Actually… You guys go on ahead… I'm gonna go grab a drink first."

"Huh?" Luchia tilted her head to the side and a little confused at her (boy) friend's sudden action. "But why? The shows about to start. If you go now, how will you find us?"

"Well for your first question, like I said before, it's hot as hell out here and coupled with my automail, it's even worse for me, so naturally I'm thirsty. And second, don't worry." He grinned before he gestured to his brother. "I've got a 7ft giant looking out for me." He said before he ran off to the snack bar. "I'll see you guys in a bit!"

"Oh, okay!" Luchia waved a little, a tiny bit upset, but reassured herself that he would be back soon. "See you then!"

She suddenly felt a nudge and turned to see Hanon giving her a wink and a sly look. "Hehe! Not bad Luchia! You scored a few points! Much better than I expected!" She whispered with an excited tone.

Luchia blushed in embarrassment before shaking her head. "I TOLD YOU BEFORE IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" She denied once again.. But the blush told Hanon otherwise.

"Yeah right!" She giggled before leading her to another spot. "Come on. The shows about to start." She walked away, taking the girl with her who was still sputtering in a mess.

Meanwhile, Alphonse drooped a little before followed them and he spoke in a dejected. "...it's not like I asked to get this big." He moaned at his brother's joke. "It's not like armor can thin out….. Or can it?" His mind piqued at the sudden thought before he began running through multiple ideas in his head.

Who knows? After all… He had Alchemy. Anything was nearly possible.

_**Meanwhile… With Edward…**_

The Fullmetal Alchemist managed to push through the enormous crowd that had surrounded the beach before sighing in relief. "Gah! Finally!" He breathed in and out before wiping away a few drops of sweat from his brow and standing up straight. "I've crawled through enough tight spaces before, but that was exhausting enough without this heat!"

Another glow from his pocket snapped him back to attention and he proceeded to pull out the object inside. It didn't surprise him to see it was the Pink Pearl making the vibrations within the small container that held it inside. But what did surprise him was the fact that it was glowing, something it never did before.

"What the heck?" He quietly muttered to himself as he stared at the treasured gift before it dimmed a little. Curious, he waved it a bit before it glowed again when is pointed in the direction of the sea. He moved it away and it dimmed again… Then back to the sea. "Huh… That's new." He rose an eyebrow in both fascination and confusion before he looked out to the ocean. "Well… Might as well."

Against his better judgement and to satisfy his growing curiosity, he quickly tied the pendant holding the pearl around his neck and walked to the ocean, a part away from the crowd.

He didn't notice the pearl glow a little brighter… Nor could he hear the soft wail it made that could be heard all the way to the shore line.

But someone else did.

A mile away from the shore, a dark shadowy figure underwater grinned maliciously, showing her teeth, which were sharper than a sharks, letting out a laugh. "**I've found it! I've finally found it! The first artifact and the same one that belonged to the original ruler of the ocean! The brilliance!" **The figure let out another laugh, revealing it to be a feminine one before she swam deeper, ready to put her plan into action.

This was the perfect opportunity and she could not pass it up.

_**Meanwhile… Back on the shore…**_

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!?"

That cry came from the poor Hippo, who was right now being put through the worst experience in his entire life and possibly the most humiliating situation.

Being rolled around on the beach with a stick by the same kids who found him.

"I DON'T HAVE-"

'_Thump!'_

"BLAGH! TIME FOR-"

'_Thump!'_

"BLAGH! THIS!"

He coughed once again as sand entered his mouth as he continued to speak. Luckily, this prevented the boys from hearing him shout and discovering him… But it did nothing to cure his dizziness.

'_I think I'm gonna be sick!' _He thought, his whole body turning green.

Alphonse watched from afar as he was scribbling notes in his book, shaking his helmet and feeling sorry for the poor penguin. "He really should have been paying attention."

"Hey Al? Are you okay?"

"Huh?" He turned his helmet to see Luchia looking up at him curiously. "Oh I'm fine Luchia. Just taking a few notes on, uh… The moves! They're really good!" He quickly nodded at his excuse, thinking it was the perfect cover up.

Luchia bought it, but judging by the raised eyebrow, she didn't fully believe it. "Well..l alright. But you should pay more attention! They say last years champion is supposed to be up next!" She smiled and turned her attention back to the contest.

"Yep! I heard he performed two flips overhead and caught the wave perfectly!" Hanon listed with a smile, making the armored giant look down in interest.

"Really? What's his name?"

"Hm, dunno… I think it was Kai-"

"Say… Where's Ed?" Luchia asked out of the blue, looking around and then turning to look over the crowd. "I don't think it takes someone that long to get a drink."

Hanon, realising they had lost their fourth member, observed their surroundings, spotting no sign of the Alchemist. "Huh? You're right, he's gone!" She groaned before folding her arms. "Did he bail on us?! Typical!"

"Your wrong!" Luchia glared at her, surprising the aqua haired girl. "Ed isn't like that! Sure, he complains a lot and he's not all that into things that don't involve explosions, but he wouldn't leave his own brother and his friends high and dry!"

"She's right Hanon." Alphonse stated flatly… Before he pointed to far left side of the beach. "Besides, brothers over there with her pendant."

"Exactly… Wait, he's got my WHAT!?" The girls eyes widened and she followed Al's finger to see Ed at the far side of the beach, holding the pendant and her pearl in the air, pointed in the direction of the sea. "What's he doing all the way out there! And with my pendant!?"

"Wait, he stole your pendant?" Hanon asked with wide eyes.

"No! I gave it to him when we were kids seven years ago!" Luchia exclaimed, making the girls eyes widen even further, shocked at this information.

'_When they were kids? But… If that's true… And judging by how close they are… It can't be!?' _Hanon thought as she started putting the pieces together, unknown to Luchia and Alphonse.

But her thoughts were broken when she noticed something, making her eyes widen in horror.

"That… That… Wave…!"

"Wave? What wave?" The two friends asked her in perfect unison before she pointed in the same direction as Al pointed out.

"THAT WAVE!" She cried out in alarm. "IT'S HEADING RIGHT FOR HIM!" This made the two gasp and turned around, and their own eyes widen.

A huge wave, large but small enough to take an entire person and drag them into the water, was heading straight towards Ed, who was still distracted by the glowing pearl.

Luchia watched in growing fear, her eyes widening before both she and Al called out to him.

"ED! BEHIND YOU!"

"BROTHER, LOOK OUT!"

Even from that amount of distance, Edward could always recognise his little brother's voice and he had now memorized his girlfriends from heart ever since they arrived. And he could immediately recognise the urgency in their tones… And the sound coming from behind him was enough to make him gulp in fear before he turned around and his own eye widened in terror at the incoming wall of water.

Knowing he had no time to transmute, he could only utter these words before he was swallowed up by the wave.

"Aw crap NOT AGAIN!"

'_**CRASH!' 'SPLASH!'**_

And with that, the Alchemist was taken under horrifying the bystanders that caught the incident.

But none more so than Luchia and Alphonse.

"EDWARD!"

"BROTHER!"

"Hey, did anyone else see that!?"

"That kid got swept away!"

"We can see that!"

"I don't see that poor man resurfacing!"

"You don't think he's..?"

The commentator for the competition was quick to act and spoke into the microphone in an urgent tone. "**Rescue squad! We have a civilian at sea! I repeat: there is a bystander drowning!"**

_**Underwater… Edward…**_

'_Dammit!' _Edward thought in anger as he desperately tried to swim back up to the surface or at least the closest speck of land or a nearby reef. But the currents it seemed had a mind of their own and continued to force him deeper into the depths, but not too far from the surface. And it didn't help that he was running low on breath already and the extra weight from his automail limbs made him fall ever faster than an average person. '_No way! I can't die here! I will not lose this fight!'_

But as he was trying and failing to reach the top, he didn't notice the female figure swimming behind him with a dark smirk on her face. The woman quickly bopped his head hard, knocking him out and quickly grabbing him, keeping him from drowning any deeper.

"Hm… You have half of what I want. But I'm willing to bet the other is just hiding close by." The woman spoke clearly through the water, not even worried of drowning. She then smirked before raising an arm up to the surface as she begun her little attack. "She just needs a little encouragement!"

_**Back on the Beachfront…**_

Just as soon as Ed was pulled under, the once clear, blue skies were quickly covered by black and grey storm clouds, swirling around the beachfront before harsh winds started to blow, causing the once clear water to rock back and forth into miniature waves, steadily growing larger.

Hanon felt her fear grow as she watched the skies darken and the weather change for the worst. "This storm… Could it be?!"

Alphonse stood beside her and caught the small whisper. He then noticed the other citizens run back to higher ground to take refuge. He would have to question the girl later. Right now, these people, but most importantly his brother needed their help.

"Luchia!" He spoke to her, getting her attention. "Me and Hanon will get these people to safety… So I'm asking you… No, begging you… Please, save my brother." He pleaded with a bow.

Luchia looked deep into her friends glowing red eyes and she could see the desperation, the fear and the hope inside them. She was silent… Before her eyes hardened and she nodded. "I did it before Al… And I'll do it again!" She declared before she ran to the ocean, past the other fleeing people.

"Huh?! Luchia wait!" Hanon called out to her before the winds pushed her back. Al quickly grabbed her and covered her. "Wait, what are you doing?! She'll die!"

"No she won't!" He said defiantly as he lead her away to assist the others. "She's done this before and I believe in her to make it back again! This isn't the first time she's saved my brothers life!"

Hanon felt her eyes once again widen at the implications of the boy's statement as he pulled her along. Soon, the pieces started to fall into place inside her mind. '_Then that means.. Both he and his brother… they SAW her in that form?!'_

As this was going on, Hippo groaned as he was neck deep buried in sand by the two kids, who also left. "Great… this is just perfect." He stated sarcastically to himself. "This is what my job has lead up to… becoming a part of a human sandcastle… Aqua Regina, put me out of my misery."

'_**BEEP! BEEP!'**_

"Huh?" The penguin turned his head to see the radar right next to him, beeping and showing two blinking, white dots on screen, one further away from the other. "Wait… I'm I crazy or… there are TWO high level Pearl reactions?!" He squawked, trying to wiggle out of the pit and grab the radar.

Hopefully he could get this to Luchia… providing she hasn't done anything reckless yet.

_**With Luchia…**_

'_This maybe just about the reckless thing I've ever done!' _Luchia thought as she ran towards another oncoming wave, a determined look in her eyes. '_But if being reckless helps to save the one I love, then to hell with the consequence!'_

As soon as the wave was about the come crashing down on her, she dived inside the wall of water as the rest of it hit the surface, vanishing from sight.

The very second her upper body hit underwater, her form was surrounded by the same spiral red/pinkish light before he clothes dissolved, her legs disappeared before her eyes turned back into crystal blue, her dirty blonde hair now bright blonde and longer, back into two pigtails, wearing her pink seashell bra and her signature pink tail, finally completing her transformation back into a mermaid.

'_No time to be refreshed girl.' _She thought before she kicked her tail into gear, heading deeper into the water and the source of the problem. '_You've got a boyfriend to save.'_

She kept her eyes focused and her ears sharp, watching and listening for anything indicating Ed's whereabouts. But then, to her surprise, she heard rushing water being forcibly pulled and followed the noise. '_But… water can't be used like that… can it?' _She soon got her answer and was surprised to see a small whirlwind of water, concealing something inside of it like a shield.

It soon cleared up revealing Edward unconscious and in the hands of an attractive woman, with long dark red hair, purple eyes with slitted pupils. Wearing a purple hairband with purple spikes coming out of it like a crown, a purple headband with a jewel in the centre. But what was most striking about her was that her sleeveless purple dress, that supposedly covered her legs, was actually a tail, if a bit spiked at the end.

While this would have surprised others, Luchia gasped in slight fear at what she really was.

'_That woman! S-she's a… Water Demon!' _She thought as her thoughts drifted into one of her memories as a child back in her kingdom.

_**Flashback… 10 years ago… North Pacific Palace…**_

"_...And with that, the seven mermaid kingdoms finally found peace once more and the fierce monster storms around globe stopped altogether. The End." Nikora smiled as she read one of 'Little sister's' favorite books called 'The Unity of the Seven Kingdoms'. She smiled as Luchia giggled._

"_Yay! Again! Again!" The four year old mermaid chanted with a laugh, inciting one out of Nikora too._

"_Now, now Luchia, I've already read it to you three times and it's starting to get late." She stated with a small smile before picking the young mermaid up and swam over to her bed._

"_Aw! No fair! I love that story!" Luchia whined with a pout. It quickly vanished when Nikora started to tickle her. "Hahahaha! Sissy, no more!"_

"_Only if you promise no more pouty face for me!" Nikora laughed as she continued to tickle the princess._

"_No more pouty face! No more pouty face!" _

"_There!" The two laughed once more with Nikora ceasing her tickle barrage before softly tucking her 'sister' into bed. "Now if you're a good princess, like always, I'll read it to you again tomorrow night." _

"_Yay! Pinkie, fishie promise?" Luchia brightened up again as she held up her pinkie finger before it interlocked with Nikora's who smiled at her._

"_Pinkie, fishie promise." She promised before they raised them to the air, making glubbing sounds like a pair of fishes and they giggled. _

"_Big sissy… I have a question." Luchia said softly as she held onto her blanket, her eyes looking up at Nikora's pale grey ones._

"_Sure. What is it?"_

"_...What was that scary monster at chapter 6?" She asked curiously while Nikora smiled a little._

"_Well Luchia, that monster is what's known as a 'water demon'. They were once fierce creatures that lived in the sea like us. But they weren't nice like us. In fact, some are nasty that want to harm other mermaids." She explained, getting a soft squeak out of Luchia who his half her face with her blanket. "It's okay Luchia. No one has seen a water demon in years. They've all been defeated by the ruler of the ocean long ago."_

"_Oh!" Luchia smiled as she let go of her blanket. "Well, I'm not scared of any water demons! When I grow up, I wanna beat one and be brave like Aqua Regina!" She declared proudly with no fear in her eyes, making Nikora giggle at her actions._

"_I'm sure you will." She laughed before kissing her on the forehead._

_**Present time…**_

'_But I never thought.. I would see one up close!' _She thought as her eyes gained a small look of confusion. '_She looks a little bit like a mermaid… but a bit like a shark too.'_

Her thoughts were broken when the woman spoke with a mocking smirk. "So, you finally came. I was beginning to think you would take the coward's way out and run."

Luchia glared at the water demon and pointed an accusing finger at her. "You're the coward! Creating a storm, terrorizing humans and even kidnapping one!" She shouted at her. "Now, release him at once and tell me who you are!"

The woman laughed as she held onto the Alchemist who groaned. "I can do only one of those things and you can bet it's not the former!" She hefted him up a little, getting a better grip as the boy's automail made him difficult to get a grip on him. "My name is Izuru and I've come for the owner of this Pearl." She grinned and gestured to the pendant Ed was wearing around his neck.

"Ed!" Luchia cried out in fear.

"Oh don't worry. He's not dead." Izuru stated with a smirk. "I'm using my power to keep him breathing. After all, it seems like you really care for this human. How dramatic!" She mocked and laughed once more before grinning evilly again. "Hear this Mermaid Princess: I've been waiting so long for this day… to make both your Pearl and you MINE!"

With that declaration, Izuru quickly waved her right hand as a large body of visible water appeared, forming into the body of a chinese dragon, the face screeching.

"Go play my pet!" She ordered as she sent the serpent at the young mermaid.

"WHOA!" Luchia quickly swished her tail, dodging the dragon in the nick of time. "This- this is unreal!" She gasped in fear before she dodged another strike.

But unfortunately, that was what the water demon was expecting to happen. "Got you." She smirked and waved her hand again, quickly turning the dragon as it collided its body with the mermaids.

"AGH!" Luchia shrieked in pain was she was forcibly pushed back, holding her side in pain from the force of the huge body of water.

Her pained cry was so loud, it echoed around their part of the water.

Loud enough to wake the Fullmetal Alchemist up.

"Wha? What… that voice…" Ed mumbled as he forced his eyes open and to gasp when he realised he was underwater and breathing, held by a woman! "But.. how the-"

"AGH!"

"That voice… Luchia!" He cried out when he saw her get smacked again by the water dragon. He was stunned to see how beautiful she had grown as a mermaid since their last encounter before he noticed the pearl around his neck glowed once more. "The Pearl.. That's it!" He realised before he surprised Izuru by elbowing her stomach.

"GAH!" She yelled in pain, letting go of Ed and held her sides in pain. "How did you-!?" She couldn't finish her sentence because she noticed him grabbing something around his neck and her eyes widened when she realised what it was. "NO!"

"Luchia! Catch!" He shouted as he threw the pendant towards the mermaid who was recovering from the attacks dealt to her. He was quickly pulled back by Izuru and growled at her. "Let go now or this will get messy lady!"

"What the do you think you're doing you brat!?" Izuru hissed at him before her eyes widened in fear as she watched the pearl glow once again, brighter than before. "NO! NOT NOW!"

The pendant cracked suddenly, letting the pearl free as it floated towards Luchia. Then, surprising everyone, it glowed once again before it vanished and in its place... was a blue and white microphone. Luchia gasped at the sight before she felt herself being surrounded by a flash of light.

Before she knew it, her entire body was covered in a rainbow/chrome light before her tailfin split in two becoming human legs again. She opened her eyes to see she had become a human, but she noticed upon her reflection that her eyes were still blue, her hair was still the same long bright blonde color.

But she could also see now that she wore a new outfit. It was now a pink dress with a small hint of white, with a short pink skirt, lacy pink gloves and pink boots. Her seashell necklace was still in place. She smiled and grabbed her new microphone before, as if on instinct, posed, a white orb of light surrounding her like a bubble.

Luchia was stunned. "Is this… Me?" She asked herself as she inspected herself. "I'm not a human or a mermaid." She then gained a huge smile before she bounced a little with joy. "But I know this… These clothes are SO CUTE!"

"LUCHIA! A LITTLE HELP HERE!?" Edward, a first stunned by his girlfriend's transformation, quickly shouted out to her as he continued to thrash in Izuru's grip.

"Oh right! Right! Sorry!" She apologised before she stopped her train of thought.

'_But... How?'_

"_**Sing."**_

"Huh?" Luchia looked up in confusion when she heard a heavenly voice speak to her, echoing. "Who… Who said that?"

"_**Your voice is your defense and offence. Sing Princess Luchia!" **_The voice commanded gently with slight urgency before it faded completely.

"Sing?" She voiced in confusion. But then her eyes widened once more when she heard something soothing playing. Something she recognised.

Music.

But it wasn't just any form of music… It was something she cherished as a child.

'_This… This is.. My song! The one I always sang as a child!' _Her mind drifted in nostalgia as she remembered all the times she sang it.. Especially on one particular memory. '_The day I met Edward.' _She smiled fondly as she turned her head back to the boy she loved, who was grinning ear to ear as he too recalled the song.

Izuru meanwhile, snarled as she heard the music play. "Whatever you plan on doing, you won't get the chance!" She quickly threw Edward away harshly on a nearby reef and created two more water dragons, the two creatures roaring as they charged at the orb of light once more.

Edward groaned as he looked up to see Luchia, not at all bothered by the impending danger. "Lu, what are you doing?" He questioned weakly as he struggled to get up. However, with either the pearl or Izuru's power, he was slowly losing the ability to breath underwater. He had ten minutes at best he wagered.

Luchia smiled as she tapped her foot to the rhythm of the song before she announced loudly. "Show time! _**Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!" **_

And then, finally after seven years, with no worry of her voice cracking, going off-key or being too loud… Luchia began to sing.

"_**The rainbow colored is being blown…"**_

"_**Aming for the distant cape…"**_

As she sang, the water dragons finally reached the orb and were just about to clamp there jaws down on it… Until the screeched in pain before they dispersed into multiple bubbles in a flash.

"W-what!?" Izuru's eyes widened at the scene, shocked that her creations were destroyed right before her very eyes. That was NOT supposed to happen at all.

"_**The melody I could hear before sunrise…"**_

"_**Is a very nostalgic song!"**_

Luchia continued to sing, dancing away to the beat, the rythem and the melody of her song in full concentration. Nothing was distracting her at all, not even the foe that had launched the water dragons at her.

"_**The birds fly towards the sky in the east, 'Cause it's the shortcut to the end!"**_

"_**The paradise of the seven oceans…"**_

"_**After the night of the storm…"**_

"_**To be born again to convey love!"**_

As she continued to watch, Izuru suddenly gasped in pain, her eyes widening before shutting them tight, her hands covering where her heart was, as if it had been struck by a needle or worse! A burning sensation grew inside of her.

'_M-my chest! It-it hurts!' _She thought, wincing as the mermaid continued her song. '_What… What is this magic!? It's just a song, right!?'_

Little did she or the mermaid knew… It was something more than a mere song.

"_**The melodies of the seven countries, even the day comes when everyone will leave from here…"**_

"_**I won't forget!"**_

Edward, meanwhile, was stunned. By the song… By the display… But most importantly, by Luchia. She was stunning!

The way she danced.

The way she sang.

The way she carried herself.

She was no helpless little girl.

She was a brave, strong young woman that was like an Angel from the heavens!

And she was doing all of this… For him.

'_That's… My girl.' _He thought weakly with a small smile as the spell was slowly wearing off. '_Never backing down… Just.. like… always…' _Were his last thoughts before he fell unconscious just as the song ended.

Luchia looked down at Izuru and posed with a wink. "Love Shower Pitch!" She called out as a samm pink aura surrounded her.

Izuru finally sighed with relief as the pain subsided and glared at the girl. "So… this is their power?!" She asked herself before she realised that due to the pain of the song, she had lost her concentration over the storm and it had vanished, revealing the sun. "Damn! I've spent too much time here as it is!"

"So, how about an encore?" Luchia asked mockingly with a giggle, happy to see she had succeeded in stopping both the storm and this water demons rampage.

Izuru growled before giving her a dark smile. "Oh, believe me when I say this Princess: This is not over! The next time we meet, it won't happen again! This is just the beginning!" She proclaimed before she vanished in a swirl of water, leaving no trace.

Luchia just glared at where she once was before sighing. "That was close." She muttered before looking at her outfit and the microphone again and smiled. "So… this is the power of one of the seven mermaids?"

Then her eyes widened when she remembered the reason why she came down here. She looked around before spotting her boyfriend who didn't look as though he was breathing.

"Edward!"

_**Later… Sunset… Beachfront…**_

Alphonse kept lookout for any sign of either his brother or Luchia, combing from one side of beach to the other even as the sun started to set. The younger brother was still searching for any sign of his friends, even if he feared the worst.

'_**SPLASH!'**_

"AL!"

His helmet shooting up quickly and eyes widened, the armored giant turned to the water to see Luchia's upper body, one arm around his brother and trying to keep him afloat while also swimming towards the shore.

"Luchia!" He called back in both relief and fear, the former that they were alright and the latter at seeing the poor state Ed was in. He quickly ran to the edge of the water, careful not to fall in and helped dragged his brother out of the water, Luchia crawling with her arms before he set him down and the mermaid sat beside him, her tail folded. "Whats wrong with him?!"

"He was underwater for too long! He had a spell cast to make sure he was breathing, but I might have vanished after the water demon disappeared!" Luchia explained before she leaned her head on Ed's chest and breathed a large sigh of relief. "I can hear his heart. He's alive." But she quickly grew concerned again as she pressed his chest.

"Let me try." Al quickly got down on his knees before throwing an apologetic look to his brothers prone form. "Sorry about this Ed." He said… before he promptly slammed a fist down on his stomach.

"**GAK!" **Edward managed to gurgle out before he coughed up water, shooting back up and thumping his chest with wide eyes. His brother and girlfriend gasped with happiness as he continued to cough before he finally stopped. "I said seven years ago… and I'll say it again… Worst. Swim. Of. My. LIFE!" He ended with a yell before turning to see Luchia before smiling lamely. "Hi." He blushed, the girl doing the same.

"Hi." She greeted while twirling a finger in one of her long pigtails. "...Deja Vu, huh?" She giggled making the elder brother chuckle.

"Deja Vu." He nodded before leaning into her arms with a soft smile. "This twice you saved me again from the same thing." He stated as they nestled together. "But let's not make a habit of it. I owe you two now."

"No." Luchia said surprising the Alchemist as a hand went to her seashell necklace. "You owe me just one… it was thanks to you, I was saved today from a fate I don't even want to know about." She looked to him as tears trailed down her cheeks. "I can't thank you enough."

Edward smiled as he leaned up and wiped away the tears with a smile. "It's not just my job as a State Alchemist to protect the people… It's also my job as a boyfriend to protect the one I love."

The two stared at each other lovingly… before they wrapped their arms around each other, leaned in…before their lips had made contact, turning into a soft, passionate kiss between the Fullmetal Alchemist and the Mermaid Princess. They threw their worries aside as the sun shined down upon them, adding beauty to the view and to the feel of the moment.

Alphonse, happy to see that both his childhood friend and older brother safe and sound, sat down a foot away from them and allowed them to enjoy their privacy.

They would have to explain things to Nikora later. For now, they were happy to catch their breaths.

But not far from them, as they enjoyed their time, Hippo, who had finally crawled out of the sand, was looking at the Pearl Radar in his flipper as it continued to beep as he walked along a rocky shore before stopping.. "The Pearl… there are still two Pearl reactions. But… the other one is nearby?"

"So, I was right. Luchia has one too."

Hippo squeaked in surprise before he looked up to see Hanon standing beside them, pulling out an item out of her dress pocket. It was a blue seashell necklace with blue tiny wings beside it before it opened up…

Revealing an Aqua blue pearl inside.

Hippo gasped in surprise as he started at the girl, once thought to be a regular human teenager. "Y-you! Your a-!" He stuttered before Hanon looked forward from him and held a look of both worry and slight shock.

"Just… How long as he known she was a mermaid?" She asked the penguin who looked at rhe scenes as well with slight contempt, like it was crime or something.

"Apparently for seven years, since they were kids." He said, shocking her even further. "I only found out two days ago, but they've hugged, held hands and even kissed!" He stuck his tongue out with a 'bleh' and shook his head. "Honestly, how the girl thinks is beyond me."

"Seven years!?" Hanon gasped loudly, her eyes widening. "But that means she confessed and… Why is she not-?" She trailed off as she watched the two continue to kiss.

'_A relationship between a human and a mermaid is impossible…. And yet these two… Have been together for seven years… Since as children too.'_

She quickly shook the thoughts out of her head before a serious look appeared. "Nevertheless, if Luchia continues to be together with that human-"

"IF SHE FALLS IN LOVE WITH HIM, IT'LL BE BAD!" Hippo screeched before he began to panic and dance around like a madman. "THE WORLD WILL BE DOOMED, BOTH LAND AND SEA!"

Hanon shook her head at the penguin before looking back at the couple out there, ignoring the wind that started to blow around the two. She had to think of something to stop this love from progressing. Even if it had been going on for seven years, she was determined to put an end to it.

Because if Luchia continued this… She would die.

* * *

**Whoo! Finally finished this! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Hope you liked the new cover as well! It was done by Bramhistory on deviantart! Be sure to credit him and look him up!**

**I'll be working on my other stories so please be patient before i return to this one!**

**Next time: Nikora explains the dire situation of the sea world and the true reason of why Luchia's pearl is needed, and the Elrics it would seem are now drafted into this watery adventure, weather they like it or not!**

**And Luchia and Edward have to deal with Hanon's attempts to get away from each… She can try.**

**Please read and review!**

**This is the Wielder of the Blue Flames, signing off!**


	6. Truth Revealed: Plotting from Shadows

**Hey everybody! Wielder of the Blue Flames here with a new chapter of Seven Seas Alchemy!**

**Now I just wanted to let my guest reviewers know that I CANNOT reply to your reviews or tell you my plans and stuff. You need to be a user for that to work. Just wanted to let you know that.**

**Anyway, last time, Ed and Luchia have encountered their first foe, Izuru and Luchia has regained her Pearl and changed into her idol form and emerged victorious.**

**But as it turned out, this is not the first time a Water Demon as appeared and Hanon, Luchia's friend is actually a Mermaid Princess too! And now, the three are about to know the truth of why Luchia is on the surface.**

**So now, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

* * *

**The Truth Revealed: Plotting from the Shadows.**

* * *

_**Pearl Piari… Night…**_

"WHAT!?"

The two blondes shouted together at the startling revelation Hippo had given them. The three of them along with Alphonse and Nikora were gathered together in one of the hotel rooms, with Nikora sitting on the bed with a serious expression while Al stood by the door, equally shocked at what the penguin had said.

"Hanon is a mermaid princess too!?" Luchia gasped out in shock and with wide eyes. The first friend she had made on her third day here on the surface and she just found out she wasn't really a human, but another mermaid!

"That's right!" Hippo nodded with folded flippers. "Believe me, I was surprised too! She was the second Pearl keeper that had shown up on the radar back at the beach! She even showed me it!"

"That explains her behaviour a little bit." Al chipped in, getting confused looks from the mermaid and penguin as well as his brother. "I mean, she seemed a little _too _shocked when she found out about you and brother being boyfriend and girlfriend. And after we got everyone to safety, she left just as quickly."

"Yeah… I kinda had a feeling something was off about her when we shook hands." Ed spoke up with a thoughtful look. "She seemed a little put off with me. I could see it in her eyes that she was hiding something."

Luchia had a thoughtful look of her own. "But, if she is a mermaid… Why did she wait to reveal herself? Why not come to the Piari and talk it out?" She questioned.

"Luchia."

The girl along with her friends looked to Nikora, who had finally decided to speak, standing up and walking over to the window of the room. "I thought it was a little early to tell you this, so I waited for the time when you would be ready… But after what you and the boys went through today… I believe it's time I finally told you the real reason why we are here. Why YOU are here."

Luchia and the Elrics looked at one another before turning to her. "What? What is it?" She asked curiously as the older mermaid took a deep breath.

"Lately in the sea… in our homes, there has been one calamity after another, each one more disastrous than the last." She began as she stared out at the open sea, as calm as the clear night sky, showing the stars above and reflecting off the water.

"Calamities?" Luchia questioned once more.

"Yes. Like the one when you first arrived here on the surface." She stated, also drawing questionable looks from the brothers.

"And like the one today at the surfing competition?" Ed added, getting a nod from the woman.

"And with Hanon appearing too, right? There is no way this can all be a coincidence." Al added as well, getting another nod in response.

"It would appear so. And that water demon you encountered is apparently one of those responsible for these events." Nikora turned back with her arms folded and gave a serious look to the three. "I may not know all the details, but right now there is a force out there that wants to not only harm the sea, but also the surface. And it is targeting the other mermaid kingdoms… such as the one Hanon is from."

Luchia gave a shocked look. "That's… that's… horrible!"

Edward gave a curious look. "How long has this been going on? These attacks, I mean?"

"About a month or so, maybe longer. They made sure to keep their antics hidden, ranging from subtle changes in the weather to sea creatures swimming from their parts of the oceans scared." She continued, getting shocked looks from the boys.

"Even Amestris?!" They shouted together getting one final nod.

"Especially Amestris." She said before turning to Luchia again. "If this goes on, then our home and the rest of the other kingdoms will fall… that's where you and Hanon come in, Luchia." She stated to girl who grew confused before addressing all three. "Have you three heard of Aqua Regina?"

Luchia nodded immediately with a smile. "You know I do sis!"

Ed and Al meanwhile were thinking long and hard, trying to remember who Nikora was talking about… before they simultaneously snapped their fingers. "Now I remember her! She's the Goddess of the Seven Seas and Protector of the Mermaid Kingdoms! We read about her in both history and old fairy tale books!" Alphonse explained excitedly.

"She was said to be one of the many gods that protect the planet alongside others that were proven to be real, such as Hades, ruler of the Underworld even though he is a Greek God and there's… one other 'god' we know well enough about." Ed muttered as his memories of Truth surfaced once again.

Nikora nodded at their answers. "That is true. She was also a mermaid and able to become a human like us. She was also once the ruler over one of the kingdoms in the ocean before becoming a goddess. Then, one day, a tragedy befell the seas and Aqua Regina sacrificed herself to protect it and her people… however, there is a way that another incident like that can be stopped."

"There is?" They asked at once, curious of what the answer was.

"Yes… and to do so, it would require the power of the Mermaid Princesses." Nikora said before turning to face Luchia directly. "A Mermaid Princess… such as you Luchia."

"Me?" She exclaimed in surprise, shock also evident on the Elric Brothers.

"Your Pearl, as well as Hanon's are two of seven Mermaid Princesses Pearls that have immense power to call upon the sea goddess herself and even without them, you and the other Mermaid Princesses are still very powerful and very valuable people."

"R-really? Me?" The young princess gestured to herself with Nikora nodding. "So… me and Hanon have to call Aqua Regina?"

Behind her, Edward whispered to Al. "This is starting to sound like those magical girl mangas you hear about nowadays." He was shoved lightly by his brother's elbow.

"Shh."

"As strange or as hard to hear as it sounds… your fate as well as the seven seas themselves… are in yours and the other mermaids hands." Nikora finished before she turned to the Elrics. "And it's something that needs to be done alone."

"WHAT!?" Edward shouted with an angered look while Al looked shocked. "Why!?"

"Because its Luchia's duty as a Princess to do this!" Hippo immediately spoke out before Nikora could speak. "This falls upon her and the other Mermaid Princesses! Not a human!"

"Why you little-!"

"Brother! Calm down!" Al stopped his older brothers advance on the penguin in his attempt to choke the life out of the blue bird.

"Hippo, that's enough!" Nikora scolded the penguin, making him wince before turning back to the brothers with a sigh. "The real reason is because we can't risk anyone getting caught in the crossfire, hurt or worse killed. We don't want any innocents brought into this. Just look at what nearly happened to you today Edward."

Edward grunted as he looked away briefly before turning back. "This is not the first fight I was brought into and not ONCE have I've backend out! Especially if it involves any of my friends getting hurt!" He quickly turned to Luchia and grabbed her hands. "If this fight involves you, it sure as hell involves me too!"

Luchia was surprised, as well as touched by her boyfriends bold move. "But Ed, you heard Nikora! This thing is bigger than just me, you and Al! And after today… I don't want to see you hurt again. You've already nearly died twice near me-"

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!"

Everyone jumped back at the loud shout from the young man who held a look of determination in his eyes and he held Luchia. "I would rather go through the very gates of Hell to see that nothing ever hurts you again! You and Al matter more to me than anything else in the world and I will let NOTHING stand in my way to see you happy and safe!" He declared before holding her closer. "And if anything were to happen to you… what kind of boyfriend would that make me?"

Luchia's eyes welled up with tears before the two hugged each other, holding on tightly to one another. "Hehe… a trying one… lousy, but trying." She giggled a little, getting a small chuckle from Ed in turn.

"Heh, yeah it would." The two pulled back and stared into each other's eyes. "I love you… and nothing will ever change that for me. I will protect you with my life."

"...And I will protect you with mine in return." She said with a small smile, getting one from Ed in return. "Equivalent Exchange, right?"

"Right on the dot." The Alchemist nodded with a laugh, getting one from the mermaid too before they leaned in and kissed one another, holding each other by their waists and with their eyes closed, enjoying the moment between the two of them.

But a cough soon brought them out of the romantic moment and reminding them that they were not alone in the room. They quickly let go of each other with massive blushes on their faces with Nikora giving a small smile, Hippo with a shocked look and Al having sparkles in his eyes, gushing at the adorable scene.

Nikora shook her head with a sigh, but still smiling. "Well, I guess theirs only one option…" She began before giving the trio a hard glare. "For gallivanting off without telling me and almost getting yourselves killed, I expect you to not only look after Luchia and keep your promise, but you will all have to do twice the work in the hotel for the next week!"

The three gulped at the mermaids hardened look, but they were overjoyed at the answer and gave a salute in response. "Yes ma'am!"

Hippo stuttered in shock and horror at what the elder mermaid decided upon the trio. "B-but Nikora! T-they are humans!"

"And they've done a fantastic job at looking after her than you have so far Hippo." She fixed the penguin with a glare. "Or do I need to remind you how exactly you were easily made into a part of a child's sandcastle?" She turned back to the Elric brothers. "Besides, now that you've given her Pearl back after all these years, you won't have to worry about her… Well, in a fight that is. Housework however…" She trailed off with a giggle.

"Hey!" Luchia pouted at the last part of her 'sister's' sentence, getting a small laugh from the brothers and the mermaid before she walked to the door.

"Well, I think it's about time to turn in. You three have school in the morning so don't stay up late." She opened the door before turning back with a smile. "Oh and Luchia… Date first, wedding later!" She quickly ran out with a laugh with Hippo following behind her with a disgruntled look, leaving behind two blushing teens and cackling suit of armor.

"NOT FUNNY NIKORA!"

"SHUT UP AL!"

_**The Next Day… Mizu High…**_

The school bell tolled for the morning sessions as the students flooded in through the front gate, either by themselves or in groups. And one of those groups stood out among the rest… And that was because of the giant walking suit of armor beside the two blonde teenagers.

"This is probably one of the most exciting and yet scary experiences I have ever faced in my life." Al said to Ed and Luchia as he looked around to see some of the students giving him odd looks, but luckily not ones of fear or scorn.

"You can put down 'terrifying' for me." Ed said with a barely concealed tone of panic as he looked around too. "Sure, it seemed easy to get you in… But now you'll have to deal with everyone asking you questions, teachers getting nosey and then they start asking about the armor! Then they wanna take a look! Then they'll-!"

"Brother, by this stage, you're now the centre of attention." Al laughed before gesturing around him. Ed looked around and blushed in embarrassment when all the other students looked at him in confusion.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!?" He shouted with a glare, making them all look away quickly as to not anger him any further. "Tch. Should learn to mind their own business." He muttered before Luchia placed a hand on his right shoulder.

"Calm down Ed. Getting mad over nothing won't solve anything." She reasoned with a patient smile and her eyes brightened when he nodded in response. "Besides, once you guys reason why he's in there, I'm sure it won't be a problem."

Ed's eyes immediately dimmed. '_That's right… We haven't given her the full story.' _It was true. The brothers had yet to tell her why Al was in that suit in the first place and why Ed had those automail limbs in place of his original ones. '_I'll have to tell her eventually… Thing is, how?'_

"Ed, did you hear what I said?"

"Huh?" The boy was brought out of his thoughts and looked to see Luchia and Al giving him questioning looks. "Sorry, I was just thinking. What did you say Lu?" He asked, using the little nickname he used for her when they were kids.

Luchia fought the instinct to blush and gave a worried look. "I've been thinking… Are you and Al REALLY sure you want to stay while all of this is going on around me? This isn't exactly a 'normal' situation."

"I know. It's been added to our long list abnormal stuff." The Alchemist joked, getting a chuckle from Al.

Luchia shook her head. "I'm being serious here. I don't know what you do as an Alchemist, even though I have read about some semblance of what they can do, but this is like something out of a fairy tale, not science." She explained with a concerned look.

She was surprised when Ed simply smiled and took her hand in his own. "Well, I figure if something like this is happening to someone I care about, even if it is something I'm not used to… I think I can throw away any scientific explanation just this once."

The girl smiled thankfully and hugged him. "Thank you Ed. It means so much to me that you and Al are staying for this! Even after yesterday!"

"Hey, we promised, didn't we?" Al added with a chipper tone, getting a nod from the mermaid. "Right. So you have nothing to worry about. We're here for you, right brother?"

Ed nodded and turned to Luchia with smile. "Besides, I figured that after yesterday we could do something stress free. And get to know this place a little more." He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a little paper slip and handed it to her. "They're having a little Spring Festival and it's on tonight. So… If you want-"

Luchia brightened up with a big smile and a blush appeared on her cheeks before she nodded. "Sure! Sounds like fun!" She exclaimed, bouncing a little with joy, making the brothers laugh a little at her behaviour.

"Good. We'll head over after school, 'kay?" At her nod, the three headed into the building. As they did, Ed whispered to his brother. "Thanks for finding that poster Al."

"No problem. But next time, YOU set up your own date, not me." He whispered back with an amused look appearing on his helmet while his brother muttered.

But unbeknownst to them, a few metres back, Hanon was watching them, a confused, dumbfounded look on her face before she shook her head and her eyes hardened.

'_Something needs to be done about this, and soon.' _

_**Later… Inside…**_

Inside their class Ed and Luchia were trying to contain their laughter as they watched Al being crowded by most of the females in the room, complimenting his armor, saying he sounded so cute and were a little smitten by his gentlemanly nature.

"Is it always like this when he goes to a public place?" Luchia asked with a giggle as she watched Al, embarrassed and flattered at the same time.

"Sometimes. Mostly it's just little children looking at him like a robot superhero or people mistaking him to be the Fullmetal Alchemist." Ed listed off, muttering the last part with a sour look.

"Kinda makes sense. You know, because of the armor." Luchia pointed out, making Ed pout and inciting a laugh from her. But before she could continue, she felt a finger tap her right shoulder and she turned to see Hanon behind her. "Hanon?"

"Luchia." The blue haired girl greeted with a nod before whispering. "Can I talk to you for a second? On the roof? In _private?" _

"Private?" She repeated with a confused look, getting Ed's attention in the process. "Why not here?"

"Kinda concerns us girls." Hanon quickly tried to think of an excuse as to not arouse suspicion from the Alchemist. Little did she know that Ed already had some idea of what she wanted to talk about.

'_Oh sure, it's most definitely not a topic about me.' _He thought sarcastically and gave Hanon a critical look, one that she seemed to ignore. '_It's just your little friendly advice on how to break up a long lasting relationship!' _

"Well…" She turned back to Ed with a look of uncertainty. "Would that be okay Ed?" She asked cautiously.

"...Yeah, sure." He gave a small smile to her, of which she returned. "Just be sure to be back on time. Don't want to get in trouble with the teacher or some crap."

Luchia nodded, but before she could reply, Hanon grabbed her arm and started dragging her out of the room. "Thanks, We'll be right back, bye!" She said quickly before they vanished out of sight, leaving behind a secretly, annoyed Ed and a flustered Al.

'_She's gonna tell her to ditch me. I know she is.'_ Ed thought with a growl. '_It's like all those damn soap operas Havoc watches when the Colonel isn't watching.'_

_**On the Roof… with Luchia and Hanon…**_

After taking a few flights of stairs, Hanon opened the door leading to the roof of the building. and tugged Luchia outside before the girl let go of her arm. "Sheesh, you think you could be a little more gentle?" Luchia whined a little as she rubbed her arm.

Hanon just ignored it and placed her hands on her hips, a serious look in her eyes. "Just what are you trying to do?" She asked in a stern tone.

Luchia blinked her eyes a little in confusion at the girl's sudden question. "About what?"

Hanon groaned a little before speaking in a small whisper. "You're still dating him even though you're a Mermaid Princess! Or in fact, a mermaid in general!"

Luchia blinked before her eyes widened. "Oh wait a second! That reminds me! You're a Mermaid Princess too, right?" She gave a stern look of her own, surprising the other girl. "What's with the secrecy? Why didn't you just tell me before when we were by ourselves?"

"Look, that doesn't matter right now." Hanon said quickly with a pained look before looking stern once more. "What matters now is that you take my advice."

"Advice?" The Pink Pearl holder rose a skeptical eyebrow while the other mermaid nodded.

"Look, don't you think it's pathetic? A Mermaid Princess, like you, a ruler of an entire underwater kingdom has fallen for a mere human male?!" She scolded her with a wagging finger.

Luchia gave an offended look before glaring right back at her. "Don't you DARE say that about him! Ed is no MERE human! Unlike you, I actually know what he's been through and he has shown what he can do!" She folded her arms and gave an accusatory look. "Besides, weren't you the one promised to teach me how to get a guy to like me?"

Hanon merely looked away with folded arms and closed her eyes, acting as if she had a hard time remembering. "Oh really? Did I say that?"

"YES! You did!" The girl screamed at her with a frustrated look. "Sheesh! If you were already against it from the start, why did you even bother to offer to teach me anyway!?"

"Not important." Hanon waved off before glaring again. "Anyways, just forget about him! Give up on that date!"

Luchia simply scoffed. "Pfft. You expect me, to forget about my boyfriend, of whom I have dated for years, met when we were kids, looked after my Pearl AND kissed many, many times just like that? AND forget about another chance to actually spend some time with him?"

Hanon stared back at her, although now she seemed less confident about her confrontation. "Y-yes! That's exactly what I'm saying!"

"...Well you just wasted both our times, because I'm going with him." She stated flatly.

Hanon looked red in face, briefly puffing out her cheeks in anger before glaring at her. "You will give up on that date!"

Luchia glared right back. "I will not!"

"Oh yes you will!"

"Oh no I won't!"

"Yes you will!"

"No, I won't!"

"Yes you will!"

"No I won't!"

"Yes you will!"

"Fine, I will."

"No, you WON'T GIVE UP on that date!" Hanon screamed at her.

Luchia smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "Okay. Have it your way." She was about to walk off when Hanon finally realized she had been played and pulled her back.

"Stop fooling around! This is serious!" She said before groaning and folded her arms again. "Well, if you're not going to let it go, then I'm coming with you!" She declared, shocking the girl.

"What!? Why!?" She yelled at her with an irritated look and stomped her foot. "This isn't my first date! I don't need someone watching out for me like a babysitter!"

"Because things would get worse if you unintentionally confess to him like a love struck fool!" She reasoned with her hands on her hips once more, getting a confused look from Luchia. "Don't tell me you've forgotten what happens to us mermaids if we reveal our true identities?" She waited for Luchia to respond with a shake of her head and gave a grave look. "Our bodies dissolve into bubbles."

Luchia gave a fearful gasp as she imagined herself turning into nothing more than bubbles and gone forever… before she stopped herself with a thoughtful look. "Wait… that's just a bedtime story that mermaids tell their children to keep away from humans!" She looked back with an incredulous look. "Don't tell me you actually believe that story? I mean, I revealed myself to him and I'm fine."

Hanon's eyes truly did widen this time. "You mean he really does know your a mermaid!? No joke!?" She gasped with a near horrified look.

"He does! And he loves me either way, so your point is moot!" She folded her arms and gave a satisfied look. "He and I are going to the Spring Festival and there is nothing you can do to stop us."

Hanon groaned as she rubbed her temples. "Ugh, you're so stubborn!"

"So are you!" Luchia pointed out before turning back as the bell began to ring. "Look, if you're not going to be helpful, then just leave me and Ed alone! I'll be fine!" she walked away from the girl with a huff while Hanon turned away too. But as soon as she vanished from sight, Hanon looked back with a concerned look.

'_...Am I wrong?' _She thought to herself as her eyes softened. '_How can a human and a mermaid fall in love so easily? And how can they not care about their differences?'_

_**Meanwhile… Underwater, below the surface…**_

Unbeknownst to the Alchemists and the Mermaids, something else was stirring, hiding in the shadows and pondering their own thoughts.

Down in the dark depths of the ocean, where even the most dangerous of sea creatures dare not to lurk around, a dark shape was moving around the murky reefs, its massive form rumbling and slowly creeping around, dark shadows surrounding it.

But if anyone had a clear sight of it or could make out the shape, they would see a dark, grim and grey castle moving along the reef. It held a sense of dread and emptiness, its size twice as huge as a building compared to the Pearl Piari.

Inside the castle, the hallways and corridors were barely lit, making it hard for anyone who did not know the layout of the building to find their way around. The floors were neatly polished and clean, enough to see your own reflection in them.

And Izuru was able to see hers clearly enough as her guilty and humiliated expression stared back at her as she bowed before a figure covered in shadows, sitting on dark throne, holding a glass of red wine in his hand. She could feel his icy cold gaze linger at her, disappointment evident.

"So… You failed to captured the Mermaid Princess you were assigned to, didn't you.. Izuru?" The figures firm voice echoed around the large throne room, his tone carrying an air of boredom, but also slight anger.

Izuru bowed a little lower at her master's statement, her hands on the floor and her tail curled behind her, her long hair on the ground as well as she tried to avoid her master's gaze. "Forgive me Master Gaito. I am sorry for allowing such an event like that to happen. But the Princess was much stronger than I had anticipated and-"

"Did you slack off?" He accused with a flat look, interrupting the Water Demon who looked back up with a fearful look in her eyes.

"No! Not at all, Master!" She quickly defended herself before bowing her head again. "It's just that she did not have her Pearl in hand at the beginning and she seemed vulnerable! I thought she would be-"

"If these excuses are all you can come up with to atone for your failure, then perhaps it would have been best if I had sent someone else to do the job right." The figure, Gaito stood up from his throne before walking away, leaving behind a devastated Izuru.

"Master…" She looked at the direction he left and looked down once more, feeling more pitiful than before. But her mood got worse when she heard familiar mocking, childish laughter enter the throne room and she growled when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Hahahaha! _You got scolded! You got scolded!" _A female voice sang from behind her, making the woman snarl before turning around to face, what appeared to be a normal, human teenage girl. Her outfit consisted of a black tank top that only went to her chest and a black miniskirt with a brown belt, along with purple high heels and a yellow bandana on her head, covering her dark brown hair while most of it went down her shoulders. She also had two black and brown striped arm bands around her upper arms and she had yellow colored eyes.

But what stood out most were the bat-like ears protruding from the sides of her head and two black, feathered wings sticking out of her back.

"Eriru." Izuru muttered sourly as she glared at her fellow Water Demon who laughed at her.

"Hehe! I knew you'd blow it! Looks like the second best has lost her touch!" The girl, Eriru mocked, still giggling a little, enjoying getting under the woman's skin. "Also, kinda brave of you to show your face here after THAT display!"

"Oh shut it!" Izuru growled as she swam back upright standing on her tail, clenching her fists. "You were not around to witness the battle, so don't speak as if you knew what was happening!" She then smirked a little and pointed an accusing finger at her. "Besides, you have a list of failures that could reach the deepest abyss! Someone like you couldn't capture a Mermaid Princess even if you tried!"

Eriru stood still for a second before quickly spinning around… And her face changed from happy cheerful to a darker, more angered expression. Her teeth were a little sharper and her eyes glowed a brilliant red. "Ha! As if someone like her would ever escape from my chilling, all-terrifying powers! I would finish her off in half a minute!" She proclaimed, her voice a little rougher than before. "And I can do it without the likes of you Izuru from dragging me down!"

Izuru snarled and looked as though she would strike her at any moment. "Why you little-!"

"Very well then, Eriru."

The two turned to see Gaito's shadow covered form stand out from the darkness slightly before he gave a brief nod. "I leave the mermaids capture to you this time. I trust you to be more successful." He said before he vanished once more.

Eriru span around once more before her features returned to normal, her eyes back to their yellow colored form. "Okay, Master Gaito! I will be!" She promised with confidence while Izuru looked even more devastated then before.

"Please Master, let me make it up to you! I promise not to fail again!" She pleaded for a second chance, but Gaito was already gone.

Eriru turned to face her and wagged a finger at her. "Sorry! You had your chance and now it's my turn!" She then gestured to herself with a smug look. "Master Gaito asked me to do it and I'm gonna not gonna fail like you did Izuru!" She mocked once more as the Water Demon growled once more in distaste. "Well, I'll be off now! Be sure to wait for me Master Gaito!" She called out before skipping away, humming along a tune as she vanished out of sight.

Izuru could only glare at the spot where Eriru had once stood, her fists shaking in barely restrained anger and humiliation. Eriru had a knack for getting on her nerves, but there were times where she was even more annoying than usual and this was one of those times.

'_If she comes back with a Mermaid Princess and if it was because of some stupid scheme, I am going to scream!' _She thought to herself as she gritted her teeth before taking a few deep breaths. '_Alright, alright, calm down. Eriru maybe a Water Demon, but she's no mastermind. Heck, she's screwed up even the simplest of tasks! She'll be back here with a headache at the end of the day I'm sure of it!'_

With those thoughts in mind, Izuru felt a little bit better about herself and swam off to brew herself some tea.

Still, her mood would be even brighter if she could actually see for herself. But for now, she had to wait and see.

But she still had one lingering thought in the back of her head. One that was brought about during her encounter with the Mermaid Princess… And that human boy she held captive for a brief while.

'_... He knew her name… How did he know her name? He couldn't have unless… They're close!'_

* * *

_**Well, that's another chapter done! The Elrics are here to stay, Izuru is putting a few puzzle pieces together while it is revealed she is working for someone who wants the Mermaid Princesses!**_

_**Speaking of which, Hanon places her own opinion on Ed and Luchia's relationship… But we'll see how long it lasts.**_

_**Hope you guys enjoyed it!**_

_**Please read and review!**_

_**This is The Wielder of the Blue Flames, signing off!**_


	7. Aqua Blue Princess: Hanon take the stage

**Hey everybody! The Wielder of the Blue Flames here with a new chapter for Elric Brothers Live Start! And this time, Hanon takes the stage as well as the newest Dark Lover, Eriru!**

**Hope you guys enjoy this and thanks for being patient! And don't worry, soon enough Ed and Al will get their chance!**

**Also, guest reviewers… STOP ASKING ME TO UPDATE! I have a LIFE outside of this site you know!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**The Aqua Blue Princess: Hanon takes the Stage!**

* * *

_**Pearl Piari… Sunset,,,**_

"_**Listen to my heart, it will burst and splash!"**_

"_**Swaying feelings, just around in a flash!"**_

"_**Like a small blooming flower, it's the first time I've had such feelings!"**_

"_**Can't stop singing, can't stop dancing!"**_

"_**No matter what, in my heart, I can't stop falling in love!"**_

Luchia continued to sing, her soft melodic voice echoing in her room as she finished getting washed and changed from her quick bath to freshen herself up. With her Pearl back in hand, she was glad to be able to sing normally again and at the best of times as well.

After talking to Hanon and of course, getting through the rest of the school day, the Princess and the two Elric Brothers returned back to the hotel and after immediately stepping in, both Luchia and Ed went to their separate rooms to get ready for their date tonight.

'_Finally! After all these years, we're finally going on a 'REAL' date!' _Luchia thought with happiness and she looked over her outfit choices in a mirror, seeing which one would be the perfect choice. '_Just him and me and nobody else to-'_

"You know she was right."

"GAH!" Luchia screamed with a jump, dropping the dresses in the process, placing a hand on her chest, panting. She looked down to see Hippo standing just a few inches behind her. "Hippo! Are you TRYING to give me a heart attack!? It's bad enough you burst into the bathroom, but now when I'm getting changed!?"

Hippo simply ignored the girl's response and continued. "Hanon was right about you dating that human! It's nothing but a disaster waiting to happen!" He said with a flat look, but his tone clearly made it sound like he was very annoyed.

Luchia waved her hand at him dismissively as she picked up the dresses. "Okay Hippo, First: Hanon worries too much. She even had to resort to that kids myth about us turning into bubbles." She began as she straightened the dresses out. "Second: That 'human' has a name and it is Edward."

"Even if that myth is untrue, a mermaid forming a romantic attachment to a human is unheard of!" Hippo went on, waving his flippers. "Do you know what kind of damage just one coupling can do!?"

"I'd rather think of all the good it can do." She rebutted with a smile as the penguin squawked. "Look, it'll be fine. Nothing bad is going to happen."

"Well forgive me if I'm less than satisfied with that claim! Of course something bad is going to happen in this situation!" Hippo then folded his flippers in a 'stern' manner. "I think it would be best if Hanon went along with you."

Luchia's eyes widened before she turned to him with an angered look. "WHAT!? Are you kidding me!? It's supposed to be just ME and HIM. No one else! That's how dates work!" She yelled at the penguin with a growl.

"Well then, I guess I'll have to ask her to follow you again." Hippo stated simply, further angering the mermaid.

"You can NOT be serious! You want to stop us from dating so much that you would go as far as to send a spy on us!? Do you really trust me so little!?" She asked as her eyes narrowed on him.

Hippo flinched, but stood his ground as he looked back at the intimidating teenager and replied with a flat tone. "That's right. Even I can't trust you."

Four seconds later, the penguin found himself being thrown out of the room with a yelp as a huffing Luchia looked down at him. "Go right ahead then! Go ahead and send someone to follow us around! Makes sense since you don't have the guts to do it yourself!" And with that, she slammed the door hard.

Hippo quickly got back up and looked at the door with a worried expression. "Wait, Luchia!" He called out to her, but he received no reply. "I didn't mean it like that!"

"I believe that you meant it exactly like that."

"GAH!" Hippo squawked in surprise before he looked up to see Madame Taki standing by him with a bemused expression. "Madame Taki! Thank goodness it's you! Please tell me you agree that this date is a bad idea!?"

Taki looked down at him silently for a few moments before she answered. "I believe your distrust of Edward Elric, added with your tendency to overreact is clouding your judgement, Hippo."

Hippo felt his beak drop before he yelled. "I DO NOT OVERREACT! I'M JUST CONCERNED FOR LUCHIA!"

"Then why are you screaming as if you're calling for help from an abyss?" She asked in a calm tone, causing the penguin to blush embarrassingly. "It's clearly obvious that you dislike Edward, not just because of his status as a human, but as a closer companion to Luchia than you."

Hippo visibly blanched before he looked away. "N-no way! Of course not!" He denied, folding his flippers. "I just think a relationship with a human and a mermaid is immoral! I'm just doing my duty to watch over her!"

Taki sighed and shook her head. "Hippo, that young man clearly cares for Luchia. Enough to place his own life on the line, if need be." She smiled as she remembered seeing the boy's eyes full of conviction when he left the room with Luchia after Nikora told them of their plight last night. "Their history alone is enough evidence to show that they care for one another. And let us not forget that he returned the Pink Pearl to her instead of running off with it." She explained in a 'matter-of-fact' tone.

Hippo could only sigh. "But, it's just not right. How can a human and mermaid love each other?"

"Hippo, love works in many ways. You have not yet experienced the emotion fully, therefor you are not able to understand." Taki pointed out before she sighed herself. "But if you insist on wanting to know how this date will go, I shall look up Edward's fortune first and then Luchia's."

The Fortune Teller then proceeded mutter what sounded like a quick chant and yanked a small piece of Hippo's feathers from his head, causing the penguin to yelp in pain. She rubbed the feathers between her fingers as she hummed. "Hm… I see… a flare of emotions… followed by a confession… heartache by an event from the past… And yet, I see a calmness settling between…" She soon gave a small smile, as if at peace. "The date shall be fine."

"What?" Hippo queried with a confused, uncertain look. "But what about the 'heartache' part? Shouldn't that be cause for concern?"

"Perhaps… but with the right combination of timing, reassurance and mood, it can easily be overcome." Taki said before she hummed again, yanking another pair of feathers from Hippo's head, causing the penguin to yelp once again.

"Ow! Would you cut that out!?" He screeched to the woman as she repeated the process, humming as she ruffled the feathers in her hand again.

"Hm… I see… a gift wrapped in deception… A trap hidden in the shallows… It is another disaster at sea." Taki opened her eyes, a hint of concern in them. "There is more to this little outing than meets the eye. But I can see no further into the premonition."

Hippo was still rubbing the patch of ruffled feathers on his head with a hiss when he heard the fortune teller's vision. "Well, I guess it's not that bad. I mean, your fortunes are never right so I think I should be at ease."

Taki gave a subtle twitch at the penguin not-so-subtle jab at her profession and she narrowed her eyes, causing him to shiver at the almost cold gaze. "Whether they are right or not isn't the point. I would not joke about something as serious as this." She then allowed a small smirk to appear. "But if you insist, I think one more try couldn't hurt."

As she began to reach for another patch of feathers, Hippo screeched in fright before he ran off in a panic, not wanting to experience the pain a third time. "No! No more! I've had enough already!"

Taki let out a quiet chuckle as she watched him run off before turning to Luchia's door. "Do not let this argument discourage you, Luchia. You will be fine." She reassured before she left the hallway.

Back in her room, Luchia was a little surprised that Madame Taki knew she was listening in, but was even more surprised to know that she encouraged her to go on her date with Ed. Ultimately, she smiled at the Fortune Teller's reassurance and acceptance on the subject and soon got back to picking out which dress she would wear.

_**Meanwhile… The Elric Brothers Room…**_

"I look stupid."

"Oh come on brother."

"No Al, I'm serious! This does not look good on me!"

"Ed, it does look good on you!" Al said as he tried for the upteenth time to convince his brother that he looked good in his newest set of clothes. Nikora had suggested that since Ed was in Japan for the duration of his leave, he should try the different style of clothing in order to blend in, rather than look like a tourist.

"Al, look at me! Take a good look!" Ed said before he gestured to his clothes. He wore black shoes, black jeans held by a black belt and a red shirt underneath a black, zipper jacket that had a horizontal red stripe cross around the midsection of the jacket. "I look like a British rocker that fell out of style seven years ago!"

"No you don't Ed! Trust me, those suit you great and Luchia will think so too!" Al implored before he gave a thumbs up with his glowing eyes shining with honesty. "You look dapper!"

"...Okay, how much do I have to pay you to NEVER say that word again." Ed asked with a flat look, refusing to believe he had just heard his little brother use such a ridiculous term... Well, ridiculous to him that is.

"Brother, I'm being serious. You look good, you're overreacting and Luchia will love it!" Al said before he began pushing him out the room. "No go on and have fun. I'm gonna try out Madame Taki's fortunes!" He explained with an excited tone. "I bet they're gonna be mysterious and cryptic!" He then closed the door to make sure Ed couldn't get back in.

Ed just stood there with slumped shoulders and sighed before he made his way downstairs. He may as well bite the bullet and give the new clothing a try. For Luchia at least.

'_Meh, I guess it won't be so bad. At least it's just me and Luchia and no one else around. Not even Lunchmeat could ruin this for us!'_

How wrong he was.

_**Meanwhile… Spring Festival Market…**_

Night descended upon the city as the Spring Festival was in full swing. Everyone was enjoying themselves such as families, couples and children as they either browsed around or bought anything interesting from the market stalls.

"Welcome everyone! Step right up if you want a pet fish!"

One such stall had a teenage girl wearing a black tank top, black mini skirt and a yellow bandana, calling out to the patrons with a merry tone as she held up a bag of water with a tropical fish swimming around inside while standing in front of a fish tank filled with much more of the same type.

"Trust me folks! These aren't your ordinary little fishys! These tropical beauties are just plain crazy about music! Doesn't matter what type: They love it!" Eriru pitched with a smile as she waved the bag out enticingly with a smile. "So if you're a music lover, this little guy is the perfect friend for you!"

"Then I suppose it would be alright if I purchased one then?"

Eriru smiled when a man that appeared to be in his early thirties stepped forward before she handed them the bag. "Well, for my first customer this evening, this one goes out for free!" She smiled, earning a surprised look from the man.

"Are you sure?"

"Sure! Go right ahead and make sure you give this little guy a good home and some good tunes to listen too!" She waved him off as he walked away with the fish, still a little dumbfounded by the young lady's 'generosity'. But as soon as he was out of sight, Eriru let a mischievous smile appear on her face and clasped her hands together.

'_Heh! Sucker! Mermaids like songs and music. And if they so much as sing one line of lyrics, these little guys will find em, then I swoop in, grab them and their precious Pearls and Gaito will make me his number one Dark Lover! It's the perfect plan!'_

"Um, excuse me miss?" Eriru was brought out of her thoughts when she noticed a little girl holding up a couple of yen. "How much are the fishys?"

Eriru let loose another happy smile and handed the girl a bag. "Just one sweetie! Make sure he's taken care of!"

The girl smiled and gave her thanks before running back to her mother, leaving Eriru to hug the yen close to her face.

'_And I'm making a profit while doing so! I'd like to see Izuru top that!'_

_**Meanwhile… Town Square… Luchia…**_

Luchia smiled as she waited by the Town Square fountain for Ed to arrive. She was now dressed in a white shirt with an orange button up shirt over it, a blue skirt and kept her red shoes on. It wasn't anything fancy, but she didn't mind.

"I still can't believe me and Ed are REALLY going on a REAL date." She said to herself with a small blush appearing on her cheeks. But her smile soon dropped as a worried expression appeared instead. "To be honest… I am a little nervous… Okay, I'm very nervous!"

"Guess that makes two of us."

Luchia resisted the urge to yelp when she recognised the voice belonging to the Fullmetal Alchemist and she turned to face him. "Ed-!" she soon stopped herself when she noticed the young man's ruffled hair, of which he was desperately trying to brush back. "Uh… what happened to you?"

"Girls! Crazy ones! Two of em!" He said with an irritated look as he kept brushing his hair back. "When I entered through the market to get to ya, they instantly threw themselves at me, begging me for a date. Gave em the slip though."

"Really?" Luchia asked with a surprised tone… with a hint of jealousy mixed in. "Where are they now?"

"Don't know. Don't care." He said simply before smiling when his hair was once again tidy before he gestured to his clothes. "So… uh, what do ya think? Too much or too little?"

Luchia didn't notice Ed's clothes before he pointed them out and when she did she couldn't help but giggle a little. "I never took you as the 'fashion cautious' type."

Ed just groaned at the response. "I'm not. It was Al's idea, not mine."

"Well, he picked out the right set for you!" She complimented, surprising the Alchemist with a cute smile. "They look really good on you! You fit right in!"

Knowing that his girlfriend was telling the truth, Ed allowed a small blush to appear on his cheeks while he rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Heh… Thanks. I honestly thought they were-"

"Did you see him!?"

"No! Where'd that Amestrian cutie go?!"

Ed quickly felt his blood freeze before he looked behind him to see two teenage girls looking around the crowds, recognising them as the pair that had tried to date him. He turned to Luchia and grabbed her wrist. "Let's check the market!"

"Whoa! Easy Ed!" The girl yelped as she was dragged away, thus officially starting their date.

_**Meanwhile… Again...**_

But not far away from them, a certain blue haired girl had entered the market place, a few minutes earlier and was checking each stall for two blonde haired teenagers.

"Aw come on! How hard can it be to find teenage girl hanging out with a boyfriend the size of a park bench!?" Hanon exclaimed with an annoyed sigh as she continued her search for her fellow mermaid and her date. "Geez. Wonder where Luchia went off too… Wish Hippo told me more." She muttered as her mind replayed her earlier conversation with the penguin.

_**Flashback…**_

"_Please Princess Hanon! Accompany Luchia to the Festival!" Hippo begged as he stood in front of the girl with a pleading expression. "This date will end in a disaster, I just know it will!"_

"_I tried, but she won't listen to me." Hanon sighed in a defeated manner. "Besides, I'm pretty sure Ed will get in the way too, considering the fact that he knows who I really am and what that means."_

"_Yes, but you're the only one left who has the best idea of how terrible this matter is! Nikora has accepted it! Madame Taki won't listen to reason and there's no one else I can turn to!" Hippo explained before he bowed his head. "Please Hanon! I'm begging you! Look after Luchia!"_

_Hanon could only sigh and shake her head._

_**Present…**_

"Why did it have to be me? I've already tried talking to her and she shot me down." Hanon moaned in aggravation before continuing her search before she spotted a certain couple by one of the stands… the shortest one yelling.

"THIS GAME IS RIGGED!"

"Sir, the game is working just fine. But you need a stand to get a better shot at-"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING TINY LITTLE COCKROACH THAT CAN ONLY BE SEEN THROUGH A MICROSCOPE!?"

"Ed, he didn't say that!"

'_Yep, that's them.' _Hanon thought with a flat stare as she could see the almost comical scene of Luchia pulling Edward back from the frightened stall owner. She was just about to walk towards them when she suddenly bumped into a passerby.

"OOF!" She yelped, about to fall over when an arm held her back, preventing her from doing so.

"Oops! I'm very sorry about that miss."

Hanon looked up as soon as she got her bearings back… and she let out a silent gasp.

Standing in front of her, was a man that had dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, a yellow shirt and blue pants along with a pair of smart black shoes. In his free hand, he was carrying a bag filled with water and a fish. He gave a concerned look to the girl and smiled. "Are you alright?"

Hanon could not reply as her mind raced and her heart beated faster than she had ever felt before.

This man… he was so…

'_Handsome.' _

With that thought in mind, a blush soon appeared on her face and her eyelids drooped into a lovesick gaze. "Yes… I'm alright thank you."

"Thank goodness." The man said in a relieved tone before he helped her up on her feet. "But still, it was rude of me to not watch where I was going... Here, you may have this." He said before giving her the fish in the bag, stunning Hanon once again. "I was going to have this, but I'd rather see him free than in a bowl. I think you may appreciate this more than me. I hope it's not a bother."

"O-oh! T-thank you!" Hanon stuttered, her blush growing as she felt like her legs were about to give out on her. "It's no bother at all!"

"That's great." He smiled thankfully before a curious look crossed his features. "Listen, I know this may sound out of the blue, but are you attending Mizu High?" He asked.

"Y-yes, I am." Hanon replied as she held the fish in the bag within her hands, a silly smile still on her face.

"Well, be sure to get back home before it turns late. Don't want to miss anything for tomorrow." He advised wisely before he turned to leave.

"Wait!" Hanon spoke quickly, getting his attention again before she blushed. "Uhmm… I just wanted to say… thank you for this." She said, gesturing to the fish.

"Not at all. Thank you for accepting it." He said with a grateful smile before he turned back around and left, disappearing among the crowd.

Leaving behind a very smitten Hanon.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"And I'm pretty sure you scarred that man for life." Luchia sighed as she walked beside Edward, only this time she was carrying a stuffed whale toy that Ed had managed to finally win for her.

"Eh, he'll be okay." Ed waved off with a carefree look, not at all bothered by the brief exasperated look Luchia had sent him. "I've done worse before that warranted the Colonel giving me a half hour lecture and an hour long scolding from Al."

Luchia almost facepalmed if not for the fact that she was currently carrying her prize so she just settled for shaking her head. "I don't even want to know the rest of your victims."

"Sheesh, when you put it like that, you make it sound like I'M the bad guy." He said with mock-offense before he gave a smile. "Have a heart Luchia. I won that whale for you. Am I really THAT bad?"

Luchia only sniggered a little at her boyfriend's attempt of a puppy-dog face before she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Okay… you have your moments."

"Whoo! That's good enough for me!" He gave a mock cheer, getting another laugh out of the girl and placing a smile on his face as well, glad to know that she was enjoying the night out.

The smile was quickly wiped from his face and replaced with a horrified frown when up ahead, he spotted the same two girls that he escaped from, still looking for him!

"Dammit!" He swore before turning to Luchia, putting on a convincing smile. "H-hey Luchia, you remember that little 'spot' we used to go to when we were kids?" He asked, trying to come up with a quick excuse to be anywhere but here.

"...Which one?" She asked, confused causing the boy to groan.

"The inlet. The one by the rocks." He specified, growing more and more anxious as he saw the girls get closer, inch by inch among the crowds.

"Oh yeah! I remember now!" She smiled before she was jerked away by Ed's arm as the two broke through the crowd and back into the two. "Eep! Ed, what are you-?!"

"Don't wanna wait! Want to see if anything changed!" He semi-lied quickly as he pulled her along, the girl trying to keep up with his speed while also carrying her stuffed whale. He did want to go back to every one of the spots he and Luchia hung around, but he wanted to check on them at a better time.

But two headaches changed that plan.

Much later, after leaving the city and close to the beach, Ed and Luchia soon came upon the inlet, where the ground was uncovered by sand revealing the rocky surface underneath. The two continued onwards before they reached a small spot, big enough for a group to fill and by water shallow enough for them to be waist deep in.

Ed finally let go of Luchia's arm as the girl tried to catch her breath. "T-that was… the longest I have ever run before in my life!" She panted, holding onto her toy.

Ed winced a little before a sheepish smile appeared on his face. "Sorry about that. Kinda… got excited." He said with an apologetic tone.

After catching her breath, Luchia slowly looked out to the waters ahead of them, far and wide with a smile. She remembered this spot fondly. Only four people knew about this, which were her, Ed, Al and Aunt Trisha.

"Remember when we found this place after you saved me the first time?" Ed asked as he sat on the ground, Luchia following suit.

"How could I forget?"

_**Flashback… **_

"_Mom! Mom, look!"_

_Ed continued to call for his mother as he jumped up and down in excitement. The young woman smiled as she walked alongside Alphonse, holding her son's hand while walking towards her firstborn. She wore her usual lavender dress, sans apron and she decided to undo her side-ponytail, letting her chestnut-brown hair fall free._

"_You're gonna love it mom!" Al promised as his big brother rounded a corner on the stone path they were currently following while he continued to hold on to his mom's hand. "Ed said he found it first, but Luchia did."_

"_I had a feeling she did Alphonse." Trisha let out a small giggle, her melodious voice sounding like that of an angel. Some of the towns people back in Risembool often considered her one due to her kind, gentle nature and she was honestly flattered by the title, though she didn't think much of herself like one._

_As the two rounded the corner as well, Trisha let a little gasp of wonder out and she looked around the area with a smile while Ed stood by the edge land by that showed off an impressive view of the ocean before he held his arms open wide. "Ta-da!"_

'_**SPLASH!'**_

"_Ta-da!" Trisha nearly jumped in surprise when Luchia jumped out of the water with her own arms opened wide and made the same cheer as Ed did, showing off her pink tail before she dived back in. The seven year old mermaid popped her head back out of the water before she leaned on the edge near Ed with an excited smile. "Did you like the surprise Aunty Trisha!? Did ya!?" She asked, anticipating the human woman's answer._

_Trisha gave a pleasant smile and leaned down on one of her knees before she ruffled the little mermaids hair. "I did indeed Luchia." She answered honestly, making the three children cheer, making the older woman laugh. "When did you find this?"_

"_Me and Ed did yesterday when we were playing!" She answered. "We wanted to see how far we could go, him saying he can go faster on land than me on water!"_

_Ed folded his arms and gave playful scowl. "And she cheated!"_

_Luchia then gave him a huffy look before she folded her arms too. "No I didn't! You did! You made a head start before I could swim the right way!"_

"_Did not!"_

"_Did too!"_

"_Did not!"_

"_Did too!"_

"_Alright, alright you two, don't fight." Trisha scolded lightly, making the two give nervous chuckles to the woman, who knew they were only playing. "This really is a nice place… But are you sure you want to show us your little 'lovers' spot?" She joked, a mischievous smile appearing on her face as the two blushed going red in the face._

"_Ew, mom no!" Ed denied._

"_We're not like that!" Luchia added as she turned her head away._

"_Aw, that's a shame." Trisha mock sighed. "A personal hiding spot for my son and his girlfriend, hidden away from his own brother and mother? It actually sounds romantic!" She gushed while Al snickered as Ed and Luchia's blushing faces grew brighter._

"_MOM, THAT'S NOT FUNNY!"_

"_WE'RE NOT DATING!"_

_**Flashback end…**_

Luchia smiled fondly as she looked into the water. "I was never really a good liar. We gave it away so many times and I don't even think we needed to for her to say we were."

Ed chuckled a little before he looked into the water as well. "...She would have loved to see you again." He finally said after a moment's silence.

"Really?" She asked, her eyes soft and her own smile fading. "I… I wish I could tell her about everything… About my home and Nikora and everybody else."

"She would have liked that." Ed agreed as he crossed his legs while Luchia brought hers closer to her face, the two of them sitting in silence as the mood obviously dampened.

All that could be heard were the distant sounds of the sea, the waves crashing and water rippling.

"..."

"... Listen, Luchia… There's something I've got to tell you… About me and Al." Ed broke the silence, his voice going quiet.

Luchia quickly sent a worrying gaze to him, a little unnerved by the somber look that appeared on her boyfriend's face. "What?"

Ed gave a mournful sigh as he took his right glove off, revealing his automail hand. "...It's about how we lost our bodies."

_**Meanwhile… you getting sick of these yet?...**_

Hanon had also left the Spring Festival of her own accord and had gone to a similar inlet with the fish in the bag set beside her. Luchia and Ed were no longer on her mind, nor was the request Hippo had made to her… but rather, a very handsome stranger instead, making her sigh longingly.

"Ahhh… Even though I gave Luchia a hard time about her being with Ed… I still can't get him out of my head!" She giggled with a blush instantly appearing on her cheeks. She soon remembered the other reason why she was here and quickly untied the bag before gently pouring the water and the fish out, the creature soon swimming away. "Go back to your own sea and be free!" She called to it before it disappeared from view.

Hanon smiled as she watched the calm, blue waters, dangling her feet just above the surface of it before he mind went back to the man in at the Festival. "That guy… he was really cute! And polite! And a gentleman!" She then squealed happily as she held her hands to her face and stood up excitedly. "This is what it feels like! I'm in love!"

The cluster of emotions, as well as wanting to freely express herself caused the lovesick girl to dive into the water, without fear of getting herself wet. And for good reason.

Hanon sighed peacefully as a small spiral of blue light surrounded her before her blue hair grew longer to the point it went past her waist with two mini seastars on top of one of her bangs as well as two starfish earrings hanging by her ears. Her dress faded away to reveal her blue seashell bikini top, a necklace with a blue seashell pendant and in place of her legs was a beautiful, aqua blue tailfin. She opened her eyes to reveal that they changed from brown to a beautiful blue color.

Happy to be back in her mermaid form once again, Hanon started to swim away from the inlet as her hair flowed within the water, the stars and moon gently lighting up the underwater view as her thoughts returned to man who had captured her heart.

'_This must be how Luchia felt when she met that Elric guy… I really want to meet him again.' _She thought to herself with a lovesick expression as she continued to swim along.

Unaware of the small fish that had started to follow her, its eyes glowing a bright red.

The same color of its master who had just received the message.

"_Found you!" _

To Hanon's surprise, something crashed into the water right in front of her, stopping her from swimming any further. The bubbles cleared to reveal Eriru with her arms folded, her teeth sharpened, eyes red, bat ears out and her wings springing out, a malicious smile on her face.

"About time we met Princess!" Eriru commented, her tone menacing and evil making Hanon reel back in shock.

"W-what!? A water demon!?" Hanon gasped, taken aback by the sudden appearance. She was shocked even further when she potted a familiar fish swim past her. "Hey, that's the fish I got earlier!"

"Well, not really. This little guy here and the rest of his brethren are my little spies. He was fortunate enough to find you faster than the rest!" She then pet the fish with a single finger affectionately. "Good boy, such a good little boy! You found the prize!"

Hanon quickly steeled herself as she faced the water demon. "Who are you!? And what do you want?"

"My name is Eriru! A Water Demon and the most dangerous member of the Dark Lovers!" She introduced with an evil chuckle. "And what I want Aqua Blue Mermaid Princess… is **YOU!" **

Before Hanon could move, Eriru lunged forward and grabbed her by the neck, the mermaid letting out a short scream as the water demon laughed with glee.

_**Meanwhile… With Ed and Luchia…**_

"...and that's how I ended up as a 'Dog of the Military'." Ed finished his tale to Luchia, who sat there silently listening to every detail, a flurry of emotions processing through her head.

Saddened by Aunt Trisha's death.

Horrified by their attempt at Human Transmutation and the end result: Ed's arm and leg and Al's body.

Happy to know that they were even alive after all of that.

And in awe at Ed's audition for the Star Alchemist exam.

"So, let's see if I'm getting this right… You performed Human Transmutation to bring back Aunty Trisha…"

"Yeah."

"But it failed and some freaky eye thing with black arms took you to this place called the 'Portal'."

"Yep."

"Run by some god known as 'Truth' who took your leg for the Transmutation and then your Arm when you brought back Al's soul before bonding it to that giant suit of armor?"

"Pretty much."

"Then you decided to undergo Automail surgery then joined the Amestrian military trying to find a way to get your bodies back?"

"That about sums it up."

Luchia just sat there once again in silence. "...Wow." She just said.

"Yeah." Ed agreed before he shifted uneasily. "So… I screwed up royally, didn't I?"

Luchia didn't want to say it, but she couldn't really sugarcoat it either so she decided to answer honestly. "Well… Yeah, you kinda did." Her response caused Ed's shoulders to drop with his head hanging in shame. "But you are trying to make things right again. And because of that, you and your brother are helping more people out than you thought you would, right?"

Her attempt at a pep talk caused Ed to lift his head up a little and look over to her, a remorseful look in his eyes.

"And I'm sure Al doesn't blame you for what happened at all and he still loves you… Just like I still love you regardless." She said with sincerity, making her boyfriend's eyes widen. "You are still the Edward Elric I fell for when we first met and nothing could ever change that."

Ed smiled softly as he fully lifted his head up as his eyes watered, only by a little. "You mean it?"

Luchia rubbed a hand on one of his cheeks and nodded. "With all of my heart."

The two sat still, looking into each other's eyes as their breathing slowed down, everything around them fading away from their view and slowly, but surely their lips drew closer and closer, eyelids drooping and-

"_Let go of me!"_

"Huh?" Just as they were about to close the distance, Luchia pulled back when she heard a female cry out, echoing in her ears before looked to the sea, not paying attention to the confused look by Ed.

"Hey, why'd you do that?" He whined a little, a little upset at abrupt end of their intimate moment.

"I… think I just heard Hanon's voice just now… from the sea…" She whispered, loud enough for him to hear as her eyes focused on the sea. "...She's got to be in trouble!"

"Okay… and you're concerned, why?" The Alchemist asked offhandedly with a flat look. "I mean, you said it yourself that she told you to stay away from me and was going to follow you around like Lunchmeat would do."

"Look, I know so far, she hasn't shown the best of herself just yet, but she doesn't deserve to be captured or hurt like I was about to be yesterday! Besides, she's a Mermaid Princess too which means if she goes, the ocean is much closer to destruction which means the surface too!" Luchia reasoned frantically.

"...I hate it when there's an important reason to save annoying people like her." He pouted for a while with folded arms before he sighed. "Go on and save her, I'll wait."

Luchia smiled as she quickly pecked his cheek. "Thank you Ed, your the best!" With that, she quickly dived into the water, transforming into a mermaid again and quickly swam off to find her fellow princess, leaving Ed at the inlet.

He just grinned as he rubbed his cheek with a slight blush. "Heh. Good to know I am." He said, stroking his ego a little.

_**Back with Hanon…**_

Hanon struggled against Eriru's hold who now had her in a headlock, preventing her from escaping as she wriggled her tailfin trying to shake her off, but it proved futile.

"To be honest, I was searching for the Pink Pearl Mermaid Princess that Izuru failed to capture, but finding the Aqua Pearl Mermaid Princess is a great substitute! You're pearl is on par with the Pink Pearl after all!" Eriru cackled as Hanon continued to struggle. "Quit trying to fight back and come quietly! It would be less painful if you did!"

"A-as if!" Hanon grunted out as she looked over her shoulder with narrowed eyes to face the water demon.

"Hanon!"

The Aqua Princess' eyes widened when she heard the familiar voice of Luchia and she managed to turn her head far enough to see her ally swim towards her with a concerned look.

But it also grabbed Eriru's attention, who grinned at the new arrival. "Well, well, look who we have here! The Pink Pearl Mermaid Princess has decided to join us? This must be my lucky day!" She then turned to Hanon with an evil smirk. "As for you!"

She then out stretched one of her arms as a purple aura covered her hand, gesturing to the dark waters below. From out of the darkness, three long strands of seaweed stretched out, covered in the same colored aura before they coiled around the end of Hanon's tailfin, binding her and holding her in place.

"Okay, that's just freaky!" Hanon pointed out with a frightened expression.

"That seaweed is strong enough to keep you there while I deal with your friend! So in the meantime, sit tight!" Eriru laughed with glee as she turned to face Luchia, who stopped as well to do the same.

"Who are you!? And what do you want with Hanon?!" Luchia demanded to know with narrowed eyes.

Eriru kept her frightening expression on for a few seconds… before she quickly span around and replaced it with a silly smile and a cheerful expression. "Hi there! I'm Eriru of the Dark Lovers! Nice to meet you!" She greeted happily, confusing the mermaids.

"Uh, right." Luchia said slowly with a cautious look before she glared once more. "I'm guessing your a friend of Izuru, that other Water Demon, am I correct?"

Eriru just shrugged, the silly expression still plastered on her face. "Eh, more like a co-worker/rival kind of deal. But you're close though! I just thought I'd pay a friendly visit to the Aqua Mermaid Princess and say 'Hi'!"

"I doubt the feelings mutual!" Luchia pointed out. "Right Hanon?"

"What do you think!?" Hanon yelled as she pulled on the seaweed holding her tail, but they still held on tightly much to the mermaid's growing frustration. "I just love to be captured and held hostage by some idiot who has a split personality disorder!"

"Okay, sheesh, no need to bite my head off." Luchia muttered with her hands raised in defence. "Some people would be thankful to be rescued you know."

Eriru ignored the back and forth between the two as she continued to cheer about her premature success and performed a very silly dance. "Not only is the Pink Mermaid Princess here, but I got the Aqua Mermaid Princess! I can't imagine how happy Master Gaito is going to be when he sees me with TWO Mermaid Princesses!"

Luchia just continued to throw her a confused look as she watched the odd girl dance around like a fool. "Uh, don't you think you're celebrating a little early? I mean, you haven't exactly won yet."

Eriru stopped dancing and pointed at her with a victorious smile as she revealed her yellow eyes. "But I will now! So just give yourself up because I've already got this in the bag!"

Luchia clenched her hands to fists and gave a look of determination. "Never! You Water Demons are causing nothing but trouble across the Sea World and the Surface World and I can't let these crimes go unpunished!" She then smiled as a light started shine upon her. "So how about a Spring Festival Live Start!?"

"_**Pink Pearl Voice!"**_

As before, her seashell necklace opened up to reveal her pearl before it shined a brilliant pink/reddish color, flying out before it transformed into a microphone once more. The same chrome light from last time covered her entire body before her tail turned into two human legs and she wore her newly dubbed 'Live Start' outfit with a smile.

"So, not bad, eh?" She asked with a smile and a playful wink.

Eriru just made a sound of wonder before she smiled. "Oooh, that's a pretty dress! Hold on, if we're gonna fight, let me change to my 'Battle Form'!" She requested Luchia waited, wondering what kind of form she would take…

Only to be puzzled when she simply pulled bandana over her bat ears, covering them.

"Okay, I'm ready!" She said with confidence.

"...You, uh… you sure? I can wait for a little longer if you want." Luchia offered, completely off-guard by the anti-climatic moment.

"Nope! I'm good to go!" She waved off before she span around, going into her 'Evil' persona. "Now I won't fail like Izuru and I will win!" She then held her arms open wide, gesturing for her to go first. "So go right ahead and sing! I'll evaluate your little song and see if it's worth listening too! Though to be honest, I think I'll give it a zero anyway!"

Luchia narrowed her eyes at the water demon and stood straight, ready to sing. "We'll see about that!" She held the microphone to her mouth and began to sing as music started to play, prompting the girl to dance to the beat. "_**Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!"**_

_**"The rainbow colored is being blown…"**_

_**"Aiming for the distant cape…"**_

_**"The melody I could hear before sunrise…"**_

_**"Is a very nostalgic song!"**_

"_**The birds-"**_

But Luchia cut her song short when she noticed that Eriru just laughed with her arms folded in a mocking manner, not showing any signs of the song causing her any agony.

She was completely fine!

"Wait a second… are you even listening!?" Luchia questioned with an almost horrified look.

"That's impossible!" Hanon said to herself, shocked as well by the scene before her.

"Oh, is your song over already?" Eriru asked mockingly with a grin before she held her hands up, nails sharpened like little claws. "Then I guess that gives me the 'okay' to attack now!" She outstretched her arms before two combined jetstreams of solid water shot out from her hands, right towards Luchia who dodged just in time, barely missing the end of one her pigtails.

"Whoa! Okay, gotta say, the water dragons were scarier- EEP!" She quickly yelped before dodging another jetstream combo. "But this is a close second!"

As she kept dodging, Hanon could only watch with worry as the water demon continued to throw more jetstreams at her ally. "Luchia! Damn it, how is she even attacking at all!? That song should rendered her-" She stopped herself when an idea struck in her mind. "Wait a second." She muttered before calling out loudly. "Hey Eriru! When you do capture us, what do you plan to do with us afterwards!?"

Eriru just laughed as she continued to fire at Luchia. "You can't escape from me, Pink Mermaid! Your and your Pearl are going to be mine!" She declared, seemingly ignoring Hanon calling out to her.

"Or just as I thought, she can't hear me!" Hanon realised when she looked at the source of Eriru's hearing impairment. "Her bandana!"

She smiled as she tugged her tail forward with the seaweed struggling to pull her back, moving inch by inch, outstretched her left arm and as soon as she was close enough, she swiped the bandana right off of the water demon's head, yell in surprise.

"Hey! How did you do that!?" She cried out in shock, breaking her focus on Luchia and in doing so, broke her concentration on the seaweed holding onto Hanon's tail, the vegetation losing it's grip before it let go of the mermaid.

"Ha! Freedom!" She cheered before turning to Eriru with a smirk, confidence in her eyes. "Alright Eriru, watch this!" She outstretched her arms like she was about to present something and smiled before she called out.

"_**Aqua Pearl Voice!"**_

Her blue seashell necklace opened up to reveal an aqua blue pearl inside before a bright blue light shined off of it before it flew out and like Luchia's, it turned into a microphone before her. Soon, a chrome light formed around her entire body, colors shining off of her like a rainbow before her tailfin turned into a pair of human legs.

As the light faded away, it revealed Hanon now dressed in a similar outfit that Luchia wore for her Live Start performance, but instead of pink, it was colored blue, just like Hanon's tail and hair. She grabbed onto the microphone and winked, making a pose.

Eriru just watched in horror as she held her bandana. "N-no way! That's not possible!"

Hanon winked playfully, blowing a kiss as if to a real life audience. "The rehearsal is over! It's time for the real show to begin!" She declared proudly with a twirl.

Luchia was also amazed by the transformation, smiling at the girls new outfit. "Oh my god, Hanon, you look so cute!" She praised, making the girl smile.

"Not bad, am I right?" She showed off with a smile before waving her microphone knowingly. "So then, shall we start over Luchia?"

Luchia returned the gesture and smirked. "You read my mind!"

The two stood back to back before they smiled down at Eriru, as the music started to play again.

"This time for our encore, it's a Pichi Pichi Duet!" They declared in unison as they began to dance.

"_**The clouds are flowing slowly…"**_

"_**And vanishing beyond the end of the rainbow!"**_

"_**The stars are sparkling like pearls…"**_

"_**The flute you can hear from the southern sky…"**_

"_**Yes! The time to become an adult has come!"**_

"_**The miracle is a never ending adventure!"**_

As they sang their duet in perfect sync, Eriru held her head and covered her ears in pain, trying to block out the song as much as she could, but it was proving to be very difficult considering the volume of it. She was focusing so hard on trying to block out the song, she wasn't even paying attention to the fact that she was spinning around madly, her personalities switching from ditzy to angry, over and over again.

"_**Drawing kind feelings while holding my heart…"**_

"_**Everyone is out travelling."**_

"_**A fantasy of falling stars in the night.."**_

"_**Overflowing tears and a prayer…"**_

"_**I don't understand, but I believe in the prayer!"**_

"GAH! This song is pure hearted it makes me sick! All that cutesy crap is pissing me off! I'm outta here!" Eriru yelled as her body was quickly covered by a dark purple light before vanishing completely. "And those dresses look tacky!"

As the song finished, Luchia and Hanon stood side by side before they posed together, their respective colors surrounding them. "Love Shower Pitch!"

The two smiled when they realised Eriru had retreated before they both let out quick cheers of victory. "Whoo! We did it Luchia!" Hanon whooped with a smile, pumping her fist to the air.

"Yeah, but it was thanks to you! You taking off her bandana really saved my tail!" Luchia complimented with a smile of her own.

Hanon smirked before she placed her hands on her hips with a smug look. "Yeah, I guess it was all thanks to me!"

Luchia's smile quickly vanished before she narrowed her eyes. "Wait a second, I was the one to come rescue you and I had to be a moving target so you could get it off of her!" She pointed out.

Hanon quickly threw a glare of her own. "No way, I did all the work!"

"No, it was me!" Luchia growled out.

"Me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

The two glared at each other for a few good seconds… before they both let out good natured laughs, finding the playful banter hilarious.

_**Later…**_

After the song had ended, the two swam back to land and changed back into their human forms and sat together by the shore, the water slowly coming in and out as they talked.

"Look, Luchia… about you and Ed… I just wanted to say… sorry." Hanon finally said, surprising the girl beside her.

"What brought this change of heart?" She asked, very curious by the girls apology.

"Well, I've been doing some… thinking… and after you told me about how you already confessed to him when you were kids and you did not turn into bubbles and the fact that he really DOES love you for you… I just wanted to say sorry for nagging you and trying to give up on him." She explained, genuinely sincere about her apology.

Luchia was silent for a few seconds before she smiled gently and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "It's okay Hanon. I forgive you… and I'm sorry for blowing up at you back on the roof."

Hanon smiled before she held a hand out. "So… friends?"

Luchia nodded and held her hand out as well. "Friends."

The two cemented their friendship as soon as they shook hands.

After they let go, Luchia stood up and stretched. "Well, I gotta head back to Ed. I think I kept him waiting long enough. See you tomorrow Hanon!" She wadded into the water before diving and swimming off as a mermaid again.

"Same to you Luchia!" Hanon waved back with a smile, glad to know they had put aside their differences and thus, letting her new friend and Ed's relationship continue as she sat back down.

But to be honest, there was one part of her apology that was untrue. The 'thinking' excuse was not because of a few minutes deep in thought… but rather a swift change of heart.

Brought on by the kindness of a stranger.

Hanon smiled with a blush once again appearing on her face as her mind drifted to him again.

'_I really do hope I get to see him again.'_

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Brace yourself… Brace yourself…"

Edward hummed as he lied down on his back, his legs crossed as he looked up into the night sky, patiently waiting for Luchia to return. Sure, he was bored as hell, but he didn't want to leave and hurt her feelings if she came back only to see him no longer there.

"Huh… what were the lyrics after-"

'_**SPLASH!'**_

"TA-DA!"

"Wha-OOF!"

The wind was knocked out of the boy as someone landed on his body before he felt a pair of arms wrapped around his neck and a pair of lips capture his own, his eyes widening before he gave in, recognizing whose lips they were. After a bit of lip locking, he pulled back before his golden eyes stared into crystal blue ones.

"You really don't hold back on your surprises, you know that right?" He commented with a smirk as he wrapped his arms around Luchia's waist, her tailfin flapping a little playfully against his legs.

"I learned from the best." She quipped with a wink as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Sorry I kept you waiting."

"Nah, it's okay. Just glad you're safe." He responded before the two looked up into the sky, gazing at the stars. "So, how's Hanon?"

"She's fine. She also approves of us, so that's a major plus." She answered as their hands intertwined.

"Really?" He asked with a surprised tone as the mermaid nodded. "Huh. Guess you'll have to tell me all about it tomorrow."

"Deal." She agreed as the two continued to watch the stars, enjoying the beautiful sight and each other's company.

They had both agreed that their date was a complete success.

And Ed vowed to never let Hippo live this down.

* * *

…

…

**Well, that's another chapter done! Once again sorry for the long wait, but I've been having a MAJOR writer's block so understand be patient!**

**So anyway, Hanon and Luchia are officially friends and Eriru has been vanquished… but not for long!**

**Next Time: Hanon decides to help Luchia and the Elrics with their adventure… by moving in!? **

**And a new student arrives… who is this mysterious green haired girl?**

**Please read and review!**

**This is The Wielder of the Blue Flames here, signing off!**


	8. The Transfer Student: Meet Rina Toin!

**Here you go guys! Another chapter of Seven Seas Alchemy!**

**This time, we get to introduce one of the other mermaids (shh!) and my fave, Rina Toin, the Green Pearl Mermaid! Of course, her visit is a little… frosty at first.**

**So without further adieu, let us begin!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**The Transfer Student: Meet Rina Toin!**

* * *

_**Pearl Piari… Morning…**_

"_**Listen to my heart, it will burst open and splash!"**_

"_**Swaying feelings, just around in a flash!"**_

Luchia sang once again as she swept the front entrance to the Pearl Piari on what was perhaps another beautiful day, with the sun out once again. She sang her song, only this time she was experimenting on placing it in rhymes like most of the songs on the surface had done. So far, it was going pretty well.

"_**Like a small blooming flower, it's the first time I've had such feelings!"**_

'_**HONK!'**_

"Huh?" A loud horn quickly cut off her singing and her chores as she looked around to see why the sound of a vehicle was so close to the Hotel. She was surprised to see a white truck pull up by the corner of the street the Hotel was on. "What's a moving van doing here?"

The passenger window of the truck quickly rolled down before a familiar face popped out, waving cheerfully. "Hey Luchia! Nice day today, right?" Hanon called out , happiness evident in her tone.

"Hanon?" Luchia exclaimed, surprised to see her new friend in the truck. "What are you doing here? And what's with the van?"

"What's going on out here?" Ed and Al had both heard the loud horn from their room and had quickly decided to investigate, only to see Luchia with a confused look while Hanon hopped out of the truck.

"Oh hey guys! Say Al, can you give me a hand with this stuff please?" Hanon requested as she lifted the door from the back of the truck to reveal large amounts of boxes. "I know the moving guys say they can handle it, but you look like you can carry 5 times as much!"

"Uh, sure?" Al accepted, still rather confused by the sight before him before walking over.

"What is she doing here?" Ed asked Luchia, narrowing his eyes slightly at the blue haired girl. While she had said she and Hanon were on good terms now, Ed was still slightly put off by the girls earlier attitude yesterday and had yet to be convinced on her change of heart.

"I dunno. I was about to ask her myself." She stated before heading over to the girl, hoping to get some answers. "Hey, Hanon? Not to be rude, but what's with truck? And the boxes?"

"What, isn't obvious?" Hanon questioned them, a little surprised they hadn't figured it out yet before she smiled. "I mean, how are we supposed to be roomies if I don't bring the rest of my stuff over?" She then held up a peace sign. "Hope we get along great!"

…

…

"WHAAAAAAAT!?" The three screamed in shock, breaking the brief silence, Al dropping one of the boxes in the process.

"Hey, careful with that! That's filled with my plushie collection!"

"Oops! Sorry!"

* * *

_**Later… Dining Hall…**_

"I invited her to stay." Nikora admitted to the group as she sat at one of the tables with Madame Taki, who was mumbling a quiet chant under her breath as she shuffled through a pile of colored drinking straws. "Apparently she's been living at a small condo, but hasn't had enough to pay the rent this month. We talked about it so I decided, in exchange for doing part time work at the Piari, she could live here."

"I only rented it for two months, but I kinda had to use most of it to get into Mizu High and… 'essentials'." Hanon added, letting out a nervous laugh while rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

"You mean on rags." Ed stated before he was shushed by his little brother, but Hanon glared in response, still catching the jab at her style of clothing.

"Anyway…" Nikora continued, throwing the two a stern look before turning to Luchia. "We also thought it would be best considering you two are fellow Mermaid Princesses and have quickly become fast friends. Both of you have faced two water demons and come out on top so there's a high chance that you may encounter stronger foes. Two are better than one."

Luchia smiled and nodded at her 'sister's' reasoning. "That makes sense."

"That and because you lack the self-awareness a princess requires, she would be a big help!" Hippo threw in as he stood on the table, getting a moan in response from the girl who knew where this was going. "You act like such a birdbrain most of the time, I worry about what you'll do as soon as I take my eyes off of- YIPE!" He yelped when Luchia pushed him off the table with a bored look.

"Says the penguin with a literal bird brain." Ed snarked as he and Al snickered, his shoulders clanking a bit as they jerked.

As Hippo began to yell at the brothers, Madame Taki mumbled under her breath for a few more seconds before she surprised everyone by throwing all the straws in her hands into the air, all of them scattering before landing on the floor… save for a lone green straw in her hand.

"Ah, I see fate has smiled down upon us." She said with a pleased smile. "Today's move in brings us good luck for the future so the lucky color for today is green." She elaborated to others.

"Oh for- Madame Taki, those straws are for the restaurant!" Nikora scolded as she got off her chair to pick them up. "Oh jeez, why do you have to use our property?"

While the others waved the fortune off, Al was honestly interested as he leant closer to get a better look at the straw. "Is it an important color Miss. Taki?" He asked with wonder.

Taki smiled at the young boy's curiosity. "Indeed it is Alphonse. You see, when something brings us good luck, a certain color is chosen to bring future good luck not long after. So, if you happen upon a certain thing with green, your luck shall be wondrous."

"Ooohhh!" Al marveled at the thought, his mind racing as he picked through the many possibilities the fortune would bring.

As he continued to think is over, Hanon had turned her attention to Luchia and Ed. "Besides, someone's gotta watch out for you love birds. Can't have to two getting into deep with your 'business'." She said with a giggle, causing Luchia to blush madly and Edward to growl, his face turning red.

"W-what are you suggesting!?" Luchia stuttered.

"We're not children you know! We don't need someone coddling us because they don't have anything better to do!" Ed shouted, resulting in Hanon losing her smile and turning it into an angry frown. "Seems like you and Lunchmeat are meant for each other.

"Hey! I find that offensive!" She yelled at the boy as they pressed their foreheads together, both glaring angrily.

"You have every right to!" He yelled back, grinding his teeth before the two were pulled back with Al holding them by the back of their shirts.

"Okay, thats enough you guys. Let's not talk about this subject any longer before we do something we might regret." He said pointedly to the two with folded arms, as the two looked away with grumpy expressions.

"Good idea Al." Nikora agreed as she finished gathering the rest of the straws off the floor before turning to the Aqua mermaid. "Hanon, don't you need to finish moving your stuff into your new room?"

Hanon quickly smiled and nodded. " I do! Thanks for the reminder Nikora!" She then went back to the main hall to see if the rest of her belongings had been loaded off the truck, Luchia following along with Hippo.

Edward was still pouting as he watched the girl leave. "I don't care what she says, I still think that girl is a pain." He muttered with an irritated glare.

"Brother, be nice." Al scolded. "As long as she accepts you and Luchia being together, that has to be good enough, right?" He then left his brother alone with the two women as he went to assist the girls.

"Somehow, I doubt she has." He muttered before heading into the kitchen to get something to drink, leaving behind a concerned Nikora and a meditating Taki.

"Do you think Hanon and Hippo may be too protective of Luchia? I know times are dire, but she is not a child." Nikora reasoned as she turned to Taki, who hummed.

"Hanon is only putting on a facade at the moment. She too is susceptible to her emotions, but unlike Luchia, she has yet to control them properly." The woman stated with a patient look. "And Hippo is trying to reassure himself that he can do a better job at protecting Luchia than others."

"Wait." Nikora held a hand up for her to stop as she gained a look of understanding. "Are you saying Hippo is… jealous of Edward?"

"That is what I am implying, yes." She stated with a nod before leaving the table to head back to her room, leaving Nikora alone to think upon these turn of events.

Back in the main hall, Hippo marveled at the sight of all the larges boxes that were brought in through the main doors of the hotel, with a blue suitcase by the side and in front of his, was what appeared to be a present, wrapped with a pink, blue spotted piece of cloth in a bow. "Uh, Hanon, what is this?"

"Oh, I almost forgot! I'll introduce you guys!" She knelt down and undid the bow to reveal a fishbowl and inside it, a pink jellyfish with a yellow ring around its head… and a smiling face?

"Aw, how cute!" Luchia gushed as Al tapped the bowl, making the jellyfish giggle happily.

"I don't think I've ever seen this type of jellyfish before." He said as Hanon smiled, glad to know he knew the difference.

"That's right! She's a rare jellyfish from my Kingdom in the South Atlantic!" She explained as she held the bowl up with a wink. "Guys, I'd like you to meet my pet, Purachan! Or just Pura, whichever works."

"What works?" Ed asked as he entered the hall with a bottle of water, but he stopped when he looked at the pink jellyfish, who looked back with a happy smile when she noticed the new arrival. The Alchemist was silent for a few seconds before looking down at Hippo. "Hey look, your replacement has arrived. I already like her more than you."

"HEY!"

Pura was oblivious to the shouting match as she was too busy smiling, flattered at the compliment Ed had given her.

_**Later… Mizu High…**_

Hanon smiled as she walked beside Luchia with the Elric brothers just behind them. "Thanks a lot you guys! Especially you Al! We managed to get all of my stuff in my new room before school started!" She praised with the armored giant nodding with a pleased look in his eyes.

"It's no problem Hanon. I was happy to help." He said with honesty.

"Speak for yourself." Ed and Luchia moaned out as they walked, a bit slower than the other two, sounding exhausted. "All of that stuff weighed a ton separately and it hurt my arms!" Ed complained.

"And there was so much that needed to be moved that we had to make more than three trips! Why couldn't you take a room below the stairs!? At least then we wouldn't be so tired!" Luchia added, causing the mermaid and armored boy to sweatdrop.

"Pardon me you two- Oh, it's you."

The pair had realised they had stopped walking as they listened to Luchia and Ed complain and were blocking someone's path. But as soon as Hanon turned around to face them, she gasped in shock to see a familiar face.

It was the same man that she had encountered at the Spring Festival, who gave her the fish that turned out to be a spy for Eriru. But this time, he wore a smart brown suit, complete with brown shoes, a white shirt and a grey tie. He also held a brown suitcase.

The man smiled at them or to be more specific, Hanon. "We meet again."

Hanon quickly composed herself before she smiled, a blush appearing on her face. "Y-yeah! I recognise you! Your that guy from yesterday! T-thanks for the fish!" She stuttered, getting confused looks from the others for this was the first time they had heard of this event and yet, she hadn't mentioned it in last night's explanation.

"It was no problem." He waved off politely. "I guess I was right when I assumed you attended Mizu High. Good thing you weren't pulling my leg either." He chuckled, getting a laugh out of Hanon as well.

Luchia narrowed her eyes at her fellow princess before whispering to her. "Who is this Hanon? He dosen't sound like an acquaintance to me… are you blushing?"

"Shut. Up." Hanon whispered through her teeth, surprising Luchia before she turned back to the man with a smile. "Uh, I never got your name!"

"Oh right, I see! How rude of me." The man apologised before he smiled. "My name is Taro Mitsuki. I'm the music teacher here."

'_Taro Mitsuki… such a handsome name… Taro." _Hanon thought as her smile grew, blush turning a deeper shade of red and with a longing sigh. Others would think that her eyes turned into hearts for a brief second if the situation were a comical one.

Mitsuki smiled before he turned to the others. "So, may I ask who you are, if that is alright?" He requested politely.

Luchia smiled. "Oh, okay. My name is Luchia Nanami and this is- Hey!" Luchia yelped when she was lightly shoved by Hanon, taking her place in front of Mitsuki.

"M-my name is Hanon Hosho. P-please take care of me Mr. Mitsuki." She introduced, rubbing her cheek with a finger, shyly looking away, not noticing Luchia's growing glare.

"I see. Pleasure too meet you Miss. Hosho and Miss. Nanami." He gave a bow before turning to two lone males. "And I take it by your appearance, you two are the Elric Brothers, Edward and Alphonse, correct?"

"Yep." Ed nodded before he gestured to himself and then to his brother. "I'm Ed and this is Al. I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist, he is not. We clear on that?"

"Brother, not so rude!" Al scolded.

Mitsuki only chuckled. "No need for scoldings Alphonse, I've heard of others confusing the two of you before. But I actually take time to learn my students names and appearances." He smiled before giving a respectful bow, as did the brothers. "I hope to see you all in Music Class if your interested. Good day." He waved before entering through the front gates.

"Well he was nice, right Ed?" Al said with a pleasant tone while his brother shrugged.

"Meh, he's an okay guy." He said before his eyes narrowed to Hanon, who watched Mitsuki's back, even after he went through the gates. "But what I want to know is why you KNOW him." He growled at the girl.

"I can't wait for his music class." She sighed, swooning a little as the blush remained on her face.

It didn't take a genius to figure out her strange behavior and the result lead to both Luchia and Ed glaring at her. "You hypocrite! You tell ME to give up on Ed and yet you get a free pass!?" Luchia accused, bringing Hanon out of her daydream, eyes widening.

"How is it that I'm both surprised and not-surprised!?" Ed growled before he pounded his fists. "I don't care if you're a girl, you've made my list of people's asses I have to kick!" He threatened, making the girl back up nervously.

"U-uh, o-okay guys, let's not d-do anything rash here." She raised her hands up defensively, laughing sheepishly while Al watched the two advance on her.

"I'm not getting involved." He said to himself as he wisely stepped back. But he was surprised when someone bumped to his side and passed him by. "H-hey! Excuse you!"

This of course got the attention of the others as they turned to see a teenage girl walk pass then, not even acknowledging them with a glance. She had long, green hair that went past her waist to the back of her knees, grey eyes, carrying a white bag in her hand. But what stood out the most was the fact that she wore a male's school uniform instead of a female's, complete with white shirt and blue pants.

"Um… was that a girl?" Luchia asked with a curious look.

"From the look of it, yeah." Ed said as he watched the girl enter through the gates. "Haven't seen her when we started out here though."

Hanon just watched with an almost worried look as the girl left their line of sight. "I've been here longer and I haven't met her before." She stated, getting surprised looks from her friends. "She goes here? And wearing that uniform instead?"

Luchia thought over it for a moment before she snapped her fingers. "Oh! I got it! She must be a transfer student!" She guessed with a smile. "I mean, it makes sense when you think about it!"

'_**BRRRRRRIIIIINNNNGGGG!'**_

The group's eyes widened when the familiar blaring of the bell sounded out.

"Crap! Forget about that for now! Move!" Ed yelled as the four ran through the gates and into the building, moving past the green haired girl who continued to move a moderate pace.

They didn't notice her narrow her eyes at their backs.

_**Later… Homeroom 2-D…**_

When their teacher had arrived to their class, they were surprised to see the new girl enter with her, standing in front of the entire class with a bored look on her face. Almost immediately, chatter began to circulate around the room.

"_Whoa, who's she?"_

"_She must be new here."_

"_She kinda looks like a model. An awesome one at that."_

"_What's with the guy's uniform? Are girls allowed to wear em?"_

"_She looks cool too!"_

"Huh." Luchia hummed as she whispered to Hanon. "Guess she is a transfer student after all. Didn't think she'd be in the same class as us though." Hanon nodded in agreement.

Al was honestly a little surprised when he spotted the same girl who bumped into him outside in the same class as him and his brother, who sat beside him and had his feet on the desk, a bored expression on his face.

Speaking of Ed… he didn't think much of it and just yawned.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet our newest addition to Mizu High: Please welcome, Rina Toin." Their teacher introduced the girl with a pleasant smile as they all gave their greetings to the girl.

Rina it seemed paid no mind to the announcement or their polite welcome she received as she scanned the classroom with narrowed eyes. The only odd ones out were the blonde girl with red ribbons in her hair, the blue haired girl, the guy in the armored suit and… _him._

Ed was just about to get some shuteye when he suddenly felt a cold chill run up his spine. The kind he's receive when Teacher would glare at him just as she was about to smack him and his brother around. But this one lacked the same intimidation, but it was still alarming. He looked up and blinked in surprise to see the new girl stare at him, a cold expression on her face.

'_What's her problem?' _He thought as he narrowed his own eyes at the girl, who did not flinch.

"Miss. Toin, please take your seat in front of Alphonse. The boy with the armor." She asked politely as she pointed at the empty seat.

Rina nodded silently before she walked over and sat at her new desk.

Even though she was still in front of them, Ed could still feel the icy gaze of her eyes.

'_What'd I do?'_

The hours went by before it was time for lunch, but some of the students decided to haggle for a bit. After a few minutes of discussion, Ed and Al decided to leave.

"See you in the cafeteria soon, okay Luchia?" The boy waved as he and his brother left the room, the girl nodding to them.

As the two disappeared from sight, Luchia turned her head to Hanon, who then nudged her head over to where Rina was sitting before the nodded together, standing up and walking over to the green haired girls desk.

"Hi there, Rina right?" She asked politely, getting the green haired girls attention. "Nice to meet you. My name is Luchia Nanami and this is my friend, Hanon Hosho." She introduced herself and said friend, who waved to her with a smile. "We just wanted to say hello and welcome you to Mizu High."

Rina said nothing as she tapped her desk before turning to the open door leading to the cafeteria with narrowed eyes.

"Um, is it alright if we just call you Rina?" Luchia asked, a little unnerved by the girl's silence.

Rina didn't answer and instead, stood up from her seat, picking up her bag before leaving the room, not even bother to say 'goodbye'.

Hanon huffed as she held her fists up in a frustrated manner. "What's with her? All we wanted was to say 'hi' and she goes ahead and leaves without saying a thing! That's just plain rude! Hasn't that girl ever heard of manners?"

Luchia turned to her friend and shrugged. "Hey, she's still new here, right? She could be just shy about transferring."

Hanon shook her head. "I doubt any person with a straight face like that could be shy." She shot down before turning to leave as well. "Come on, let's go see the guys. I'm starving!"

Luchia could only watch in dismay as her friend left, a little disheartened that the new girl basically shunned her for only wanting to be her friend. But she quickly shook her head and a look of determination appeared.

'_All right, I've made my decision! I am going to be friends with Rina no matter what!'_

'_**Growl…'**_

'_...As soon as I eat.'_

_**Meanwhile… Pearl Piari…**_

"_And while the storm has since moved on from Hawaii, many of the streets are still flooded. Thankfully, there have been no injuries."_

"Hm…" Taki hummed as she sat on a mat beside Hippo, watching the afternoon news on the TV in one of the empty hotel rooms.

The door opened and Nikora walked in with a tea tray with three cups and a kettle, approaching the two with a smile on her face. "I made tea." She announced as she poured a cup and passed it to Taki.

"Thank you." The Fortune Teller nodded with a pleasant smile before she blew on the warm cup and took a small sip. "Mmhhm. Delicious."

"_And now, we bring you this special news bulletin. Just this morning, world-renowned artist, Jennifer Houston arrived in Japan to sing her latest hit-song-"_

"Huh?" Nikora hummed as she, Taki and Hippo looked to the TV and they were all shocked to see the camera focus in on a blonde haired woman with blue eyes and wearing a white dress, waving to the camera with a smile.

But what caught their attention more was the green gem in the woman's necklace.

"Hm… That gem bares a resemblance to the Green Pearl." Taki murmured to herself as Nikora leaned closer.

"You don't think she might be… The Green Mermaid Princess?" She asked with curiosity as the Fortune Teller sipped her tea.

"It is possible." She replied before placing her cup away. "But it would be best to wait and see if any developments arise… May I ask for a refill please?" She requested with a smile as she held her tea cup up, making the manager sigh.

"On it."

_**Meanwhile… Down below…**_

The dark form of the black castle continued to drag its large foundations across the seafloor, black shadows covering its entirety and the only thing visible to see were the pointed towers on top.

But if you could see clearly enough, a faint light shined through one of the rows of the castle windows, as voices could be heard.

The throne room was silent as the three occupants watched the crystal inside a dark shell play the current news broadcast of Jennifer Houston's arrival, or to be more specifically, the green stone embedded inside the necklace.

"That is one bright gem!" Eriru commented as she leaned in closer to the crystal, trying to get a better look. "I mean, sure, I've seen some really good ones up on the surface, but this near tops them all!"

"As to be expected. This does belong to a famous celebrity after all." Izuru added, watching the news as well. "It is almost on par with that of one of the Mermaid Princess' Pearls."

"Indeed."

The two women shivered at the cold tone behind them as they turned to see the shadowed form of Gaito, sitting on his throne and a glass of wine in his hand. He lazily moved it around before he took a sip. "One would believe that it my belong to the Green Mermaid Princess, considering the circumstances. Though, I highly doubt it."

Izuru quickly bowed before her leader. "Master, allow me to find this woman and verify if this jewel is indeed the Green Pearl." She requested humbly.

Eriru quickly stood up and bowed as well, not wanting to be outdone like so many other times. "No wait, please let ME go and take a look at it Master Gaito! I promise to do a better job than last time!" She begged, earning a glare from Izuru.

"...Very well. The both of you may go. Think of it as a… 'bonding' experience in order for you to work well together. But do not make a spectacle out of this. Keep this quiet." He ordered as he took another sip of his wine. "Do not fail me again."

"Yes Master!" They bowed once more before they quickly swam away, leaving the throne room.

Gaito only chuckled as he watched the two leave. "While it may be a coincidence, I'm sure one of those two will find a way to make and show of things… and draw out the other two mermaids." He smirked from behind the shadows.

"This may prove to be entertaining."

_**Later that evening… Pearl Piari…**_

"Ah! This feels so good~!" Hanon sighed as she laid her arms on the sides of the bathtub, flapping and waving the end of her tail fin, relaxing in the warm water she had poured for herself. She then leaned forward and picked up the bubble container, turned the handle and soon enough, her regular old bath turned into a bubble bath. "Now this is MUCH better!" She then turned to the door with a smile. "Hey Luchia! You got a great tub! A lot of space too!"

Outside of the bathroom, Luchia was at her desk working on something with her music box playing beside her before she groaned and turned to the bathroom door with an irritated look. "Quiet down, will ya!? If you wanted to take a bath, why don't you use your own room!?"

"_Sheesh, take it easy, alright? Nothing to get so uptight over."_

"It is if you're too lazy to clean your own tub." She muttered as she placed the finishing touches on her little project and smiled. "Voila! They're done!"

"What are those?" Hanon inquired as she now stood behind Luchia, in a white bathrobe and a towel covering her hair, looking down at the desk to see three little ring-like objects, each in a different color. "Aw, you were making bead accessories! That's cute!" She gushed. "Wish you told me earlier and I could have helped!"

"Then it wouldn't have been a surprise, right?" Luchia quipped with a smile before picking up one of the rings, colored in blue with tiny flowers on them. "You're the Aqua Blue Mermaid so here's your Aqua ring! These are friendship rings!"

"Ah cool! Thanks!" Hanon smiled as she took the ring and placed it on her finger, fitting perfectly. "Slips on nicely!"

Luchia nodded and placed her own ring on. "And since I'm the Pink Mermaid, mine is pink of course!" She continued before holding up the last ring, colored green. "And of course, our final ring goes to Rina because… her hair's nice." She finished lamely with a nervous laugh.

"What? Her?" Hanon exclaimed with a bitter look on her face. "Why would you bother with her? She didn't even speak to us and walked out on us! I doubt she even wants to be friends with us in the first place!" She huffed before walking out to her own room.

Luchia watched the girl leave before sighing sadly, her eyes softening as her mood quickly took a sad turn.

'_Maybe… maybe she's right.'_

"She's not very good at first impressions, is she?"

Luchia blinked when she looked up to see to see Alphonse standing by her door. "Oh, hey Al. Sorry… I take it you heard, huh?"

"To be honest, she was a bit loud." Al answered as he stepped in. "Sorry for listening in, but I take it that you were talking about Rina, right?" He got a nod in reply. "Never mind what Hanon says. She was wrong about you and brother, right? I think Rina just needs time to settle in and warm up to her surroundings. Remember, she is new here." He reminded her before placing a comforting hand on Luchia's shoulder. "I promise things will get better in time. Just give her her space for the time being, okay?"

Luchia smiled and hugged her friend, wrapping her arms around as much of his body as she could. "Thanks Al. I needed that."

"No problem. Always happy to help a friend in need." He hugged her back before he turned to leave. "Well, good night."

"Good night." Luchia waved with a smile before closing the door so she could change with no interruptions. After putting on her PJ's, she climbed into bed and prepared to sleep.

'_I'm sure she'll like it.' _She thought before closing her eyes.

_**The Next Day…**_

"I still say this is a bad idea."

"Hanon, you've already said your opinion on the matter. Leave it be." Al scolded to the girl who huffed before turning to Luchia, who held the green ring in her hand. "So, are you ready?"

She nodded with a smile. "Yep! I hope she'll love this!" She moved her head to view Rina's desk and was surprised to see it empty. "Huh? She's not here." She pointed at the seat, the others looking over as well. "Where did she go?"

"Hey, are you looking for the new girl?"

They all turned to see one of the girls sitting beside Luchia's looking at them with a curious look before they nodded. "She was in here a while ago, then for some reason, she grabbed that Edward guy by the arm and said they needed to 'talk' about something on the roof." She said, nudging out the door before she shivered a bit. "I dunno why, but she looked like she was dead set and pounding his face in."

"What!?" Luchia and Al gasped while Hanon shook her head, muttering something along the lines of 'I knew it'. "That can't be right! Come on Al!" Luchia called to the armor before she dashed out the room.

"Luchia, wait up!" Al shouted before running after her, making sure his bulky frame didn't hit the walls or anyone in the halls.

"Oh for crying out loud." Hanon muttered before she followed them, trying to catch up to them.

But as she neared them, she could hear faint music play from one of the rooms, slowing down before stopping completely as she quickly recognised the sound of a piano playing a beautiful tune.

"Wait… That's coming down the hall." She said to herself and a large smile appeared soon after. "That means the music classroom is down here! And so is Mitsuki!" She sighed wistfully before running off down the hall, forgetting about the earlier situation entirely.

She went past a few doors before spotting a sign on one of the rooms titled 'Music' and smiled. She quietly slid the door open to show the large room, complete with assembly styled seats, a music board and a large piano where she spotted Mitsuki playing on it, a peaceful expression and his eyes closed. Hanon sighed as a blush appeared on her face, once again smitten before walking down the stairs and before she knew it, she was right beside the piano. "That's a really beautiful melody."

Mitsuki smiled at the compliment and he stopped playing to fully place his attention on his unexpected visitor. "Well, this is a surprise." He stated with a friendly look. "I know I said I hoped you would be here for Music class, but I wasn't expecting such an early visit."

"O-oh! Yeah, w-well, I heard you playing that wonderful solo and I couldn't help myself. I wanted to see who was playing it." She said as she held her hands together with a shy look, making the man chuckle.

"Well, I guess the cat's out of the bag. I enjoy the piano, considering I'm more used to playing it than any other instrument. Heck, I even grew up playing it." He explained as he pressed a few keys to illustrate his point. "I like to borrow this room from time to time so that I may practice."

"That's amazing!" She gushed, blushing even harder and cheering internally at the fact that he was a true music lover. "Music sure is a great thing, isn't it?"

"Indeed it is." The teacher agreed with a smile before he let out a sigh that strangely sounded like one of longing. "It's also believed that music can heal people's hearts, even after experiencing tragedy."

"Y-you do? I think so too, Mr. Mitsuki!" Hanon quickly said.

"That is great to hear." He praised honestly as he pressed down on a few more keys. "I hope that in some way, that by playing music, I hope to not only to inspire people, but to also help them move on from any hardships they've experienced."

Hanon swooned as she listened to him with rapt attention.

'_It's official! I struck gold with this one!'_

_**Meanwhile… Up on the roof…**_

Luchia and Al, unaware of Hanon's departure, finally made it to the roof, just in time to see Rina walk toward the far end of the building.

"There she is!" Luchia panted as she held onto the railing, ring still in hand. After all, running up three flights of stairs will do that to you. "Hey Ri-"

"Luchia, wait!" Al pulled her back quickly before she could call for the girl. Just as she was about to complain, he pointed to the corner of the roof.

To their surprise, Ed was standing with his arms folded, a very irritated expression on his face before he turned his head to face Rina, who walked right in front of him, the size comparison showing that she stood a few inches taller than him.

"Ed? What's he doing with her?" Luchia whispered.

"Well, he doesn't look like a mangled mess. I think that girl was exaggerating." Al replied as he stood up straight. Since he was taller, he had a more clear view on what was going on. "They're just… Glaring at each other."

"Are they?" Luchia asked as she tried to lean forward from the corner of the door. "Because at this angle, it looks like they're trying to kiss each other."

"Shes not leaning down so I doubt that." Al pointed out, making the girl blush in embarrassment. "Wait, their lips are moving… They still look angry… Ed's confused… Now he's angry again…" His eyes then widened before he covered Luchia's ears. "I think it best we leave before they see us." He advised before he grabbed Luchia and ran back down the stairs.

"Hey, what did they say?! I wanna know!" Luchia protested, not noticing she had dropped the ring in the process.

As they left, Ed and Rina were still glaring at each other, the girls one of complete loathing while Ed's was that of irritance.

"Look, do you plan to glare at me for the rest of the year or something, because if you are, I'm pretty sure you look as though you're planning to kill me in my sleep." Ed said finally, breaking the silence between them. "So what's your problem?"

"You think hiding here will save you from whatever justice you plan to escape from, but it will not work." Rina finally spoke with tone of anger.

Ed tilted his head, looking at the girl like she was dropped on her head as a kid. "What the hell are you on about?! I've never even met you before in my life! I doubt i did anything to you that warrants you glaring at me like I'm a demon!"

"Your ARE a demon! And yet you decide to play the innocent victim in this?" She questioned, before they went silent again, their glares growing more heated before she turned away. "Fine. Act all you want. But I plan to reveal your intentions anyway so it won't matter in the end." She walked away with her fists clenched.

Ed angrily threw his arms up in the air. "WHAT FREAKING INTENTIONS!?" He shouted to her, but she left the roof, not bothering to answer. "...What the hell did I do!?" He muttered before shoving his hands in his pockets, planning to leave himself, but he stopped when he noticed something shiny by the door. He leaned down and picked it up to see a small, green ring with small flowers attached to it.

"Wait… This almost looks like… Well that's just perfect." He muttered when he realised how it got here and who made it.

He was sure to get a few questions later on.

* * *

**...**

**Well, that's another chapter done! Rina has made her first appearance, but not a great first impression on our heroes!**

**What does she mean by 'Escaping justice?' **

**And what's this talk about a Green Pearl?**

**Next time: Flickering Emotions! Double Dark Lover Attack!**

**Please read and review!**

**This is the Wielder of the Blue Flames, signing off!**


End file.
